


lovingly roasted with a side of meme

by goldkirk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Asthma, Chatting & Messaging, Chronic Illness, Depression, Diabetes, F/M, Gen, I'm just a broke college student please don't sue me, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Multi, PTSD, School, dreamworks if you're out there I don't claim to own voltron, in which the author projects hardcore on all the characters and has a delightful time, more tags to be added as things become relevant, they roast because they care, this fic is gonna be a long haul don't worry i have so much planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: The ups and downs of college, soft Klance, Shiro's classic gallows humor, High School Musical references, healthy communication in relationships, sibling roasting, and realistic portrayals of mental illness and chronic health issues, all told through a series of group chats and text messages? You betcha!The college/grad school group chat fic no one asked for, but deserved to be written. Featuring college students Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shay, and Romelle, and dying grad students Shiro, Matt, and Allura.





	1. one week till doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang realizes just how close the new school year is, typos are made, roasting ensues, and no one is allowed to die of old age yet.
> 
> FOR REFERENCE: 
> 
> Shiro: 24, grad student in astrophysics  
> Matt: 23, grad student in computational biology  
> Allura: 24, grad student in law school  
> Keith: 21, college senior, majoring in astronomy  
> Lance: 21, college senior, majoring in marine biology  
> Hunk: 21, college senior, majoring in mechanical engineering  
> Shay: 21, college senior, pre-med - formerly English  
> Pidge: 20, college junior, majoring in physics and computer engineering  
> Romelle: coming later in the fic!

_**pidgeotto**  added **lancinglights** , **kogayness** , **mattatta** , **takashishirogone** , **alluring** , and **hunkerdink** to the chat_

_**pidgeotto** changed the group name to **T MINUS ONE WEEK RIP IN PIECES**_

**pidgeotto:** WHAT’S UP YOU HEATHENS ARE YOU READY FOR THE SEMESTER

**lancinglights:** nO!!!!! PIDGE WHY

**lancinglights** : I’m not ready to think about school yet

**pidgeotto** : too bad

**mattatta:** so sad

**alluring:** alexa play despacito

**takashishirogone:** n o

**kogayness:** don’t you mean despashiro

**takashishirogone:** KEITH, NO

**kogayness:** Keith YES

**lancinglights:** dessssssspaaaaaaSHIROOOO

**takashishirogone:** that was ONE TIME

**takashishirogone:** i’m too old for this

**mattatta:** i’m too old for your FACE

**takashishirogone:** matt what does that even MEAN

**pidgeotto:** “what do u meme”

**mattatta:** shut ur fuck

**pidgeotto:** MOM MATT TOLD ME TO SHUT UP

**mattatta:** hdhshsjsjl it’s not like mom can HEAR U

**pidgeotto:** it’s the principle of the thing

**kogayness:** hang on

**kogayness:** Matt said the fuck word and that’s not the most relevant thing to tattle on him with??

**takashishirogone:** “the fuck word”

**alluring:** “the fuck word”

**lancinglights:** “the fuck word”

**kogayness:** LISTEN

**pidgeotto:** “the fuck word”

**kogayness:** shut ur fuck

**hunkerdink:** what did I just walk into

**lancinglights:** HUNK

**lancinglights:** MY MAN

**hunkerdink:** hi Lance :)

**hunkerdink:** what is UP my dudes

**lancinglights:** oh you know just UTTERLY PANICKING ABOUT THE NEW SEMESTER

**hunkerdink:** o fuck

**lancinglights:** exactly

**hunkerdink:** SHAY

**hunkerdink** added **shayliens** to the group

**shayliens:** WHAT

**hunkerdink:** SCHOOL

**shayliens:** oh shit u right

**shayliens:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**hunkerdink:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

**lancinglights:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAH

**kogayness:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**shayliens:** what happened to the summer???? wasn’t May just, like, yesterday?

**pidgeotto:** It sure feels like it

**pidgeotto:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

**pidgeotto:** I didn’t even get to finish working on Rover

**pidgeotto:** and with school starting next week it’s gonna take FOREVER now

**mattatta:** i can help

**pidgeotto:** shut up you’re like a hundred years old

**pidgeotto:** you have a job

**mattatta:** I’M TWENTY THREE YOU CRETIN

**takashishirogone:** oh god we’re old

**alluring:** No we are NOT

**alluring:** Matt. Kashi. We are literally still in grad school.

**takashishirogone:** ANCIENT

**alluring:** NO,

**kogayness:** it’s okay Shiro, I’ll juggle flaming swords at your funeral like you always secretly wanted

**takashishirogone:** Keith what the actual fuck

**lancinglights:** no, let him speak

**lancinglights:** I want to hear more

**alluring:** WE AREN’T EVEN TWENTY-FIVE YET

**alluring:** NO ONE IS DYING

**alluring:** but someone might if we don’t all go to bed soon

**alluring:** it’s Late™

**lancinglights:** did Allura just use a TRADEMARK

**kogayness:** oh my god they really are dying

**alluring:** SHUT

**shayliens:** lmao I’m going to bed guys

**shayliens:** night

**hunkerdink:** Night Shay! Love you!

**shayliens:** love you too babe!

**takashishirogone:** we should all go to sleep

**pidgeotto:** never

**pidgeotto:** sleep is for the WEAK

**mattatta:** go to bed u heathen or I’ll call dad and tell him you’re up in the attic pulling an all nighter

**pidgeotto:** HOW DARE

**mattata:** SLEEP

**pidgeotto:** FINE FUCK YOU

**pidgeotto:** GOODNIGHT

**lancinglights:** Night Keith, apple of my eye, light of my life, peanut butter to my jelly time,

**kogayness:** Night you meme loving avocado

**alluring:** Night!

**takashishirogone:** Goodnight!

**mattatta:** don’t let the bed bugs bite!

**alluring:** MATT.

**mattata:** KIDDING GOODNIGHT

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. mornings are for caffeine and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are Romantic and Gross (aka cute and in love), coffee is coveted, Feelings are talked about, and good old fashioned healthy communication is a thing.

**_lancinglights_ ** _ > _ **_kogayness_ **  

 **lancinglights:** GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE

 **kogayness:** lance

 **kogayness:** it’s SIX IN THE MORNING

 **lancinglights:** And yet you’re awake

 **kogayness:** I have /work/, it’s not like I’m up this early by choice

 **lancinglights:** I know babe

 **lancinglights:** which is why I, the worlds nicest boyfriend, am on my way to your house with coffee and an egg mcmuffin to drive you to work

 **kogayness:** i love you /so much/

 **lancinglights:** <3

 **kogayness:** I’m sorry for being crabby. Can I make up for it?

 **lancinglights:** Some early morning smooches wouldn’t be amiss ;)

 **kogayness:** anything for the light of my life, sunlight through the leaves, chips to my salsa, bringer of my coffee

 **lancinglights:** /babe/

 **lancinglights:** Go get ready, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Love you!

 **kogayness:** Love you too  <3

**_T MINUS ONE WEEK RIP IN PIECES_ **

**kogayness:** guess who has two thumbs, fresh coffee, and the world’s best boyfriend???

 **_kogayness_ ** _sent 1 photo_

 **takashishirogone:** it’s my day off and you wake me up for THIS

 **kogayness:** Excuse you I’ve had to sit through enough of your gushing about Allura and Matt, you can be quiet about my occasional love dumps in the group chat

 **alluring:** they are really cute in that selfie, you’ve got to admit it

 **takashishirogone:** I have cousin + big brother privileges, I don’t have to admit /beans/

 **hunkerdink:** Good morning! Nice to know that someone’s gotten their coffee today, at least.

 **kogayness:** Uh oh

k **ogayness:** are you having trouble on the coffee front, hunk?

 **hunkerdink:** Mmmm

 **hunkerdink:** APPARENTLY our esspresso machine broke :) in the middle :) of the night :)

 **hunkerdink:** and I just got home from dropping my dad off at the airport which i had to get up at 4 AM for :))))))))

 **pidgeotto:** GOOD MORNING SQUAD HOW IS EVERYONE ON THIS FINE DAY

 **pidgeotto:** *scrolls to catch up*

 **pidgeotto:** Oh No lmao rip in pieces Hunk, I’m so sorry

 **mattatta:** Katie why are you awake already, we didn’t go to bed till like 3

 **mattatta:** STOP TAPPING ON THE WALL I WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP

 **mattatta:** I Will Murder You

 **takashishirogone:** she’s only 19, she isn’t dead inside yet and her body still bounces back from all nighters like its nothing

 **pidgeotto:** you murder me and there won’t be anyone to make pancakes on this fine Saturday morning

 **mattatta:** I’ll just go over to Shiro’s, we’ll make pancakes without you

 **alluring:** The last time Shiro tried to make pancakes we had to call the fire department. There’s no way in hell I’m letting him near the stove again. And Matt you didn’t help matters

 **takashishirogone:** wow

 **mattatta:** roasted by our own girlfriend

 **takashishirogone:** well if you feel that strongly about it, you’ll just have to come and stop me yourself!

 **alluring:** MAYBE I WILL

 **takashishirogone:** MATT HOW FAST CAN YOU GET OVER HERE

 **mattatta:** LIKE? FIFTEEN MINUTES MAYBE? I HAVE TO WALK WHILE MY CAR IS IN THE SHOP

 **alluring:** FINE

 **takashishirogone:** FINE

 **mattatta:** OMW

 **alluring:** STO P

 **takashishirogane:** MAKE ME

 **alluring:** oh it’s on, you asked for it

 **pidgeotto:** oh god please stop flirting in the gc this early

 **pidgeotto:** disgusting

 **hunkerdink:** hey says you

 **shayliens:** yeah some of us think romance is cute

 **shayliens:** Also, Hunk hang on I gotchu! I can pick up Starbucks and come over and we can hang or work on the practice problems for calc?

 **hunkerdink:** I love you So Much

 **shayliens:** Or you can come over here? Whichever you want is fine! Either way I’ll still get Starbucks.

 **hunkerdink:** Your house would be best, the twins are going to be cooped up in the house all day today because mom’s trying to get them to clean their rooms. It’s chaos lol

 **hunkerdink:** Let me shower and then I’ll be over!

 **shayliens:** Okie dokie! See you in a bit!

 **pidgeotto:** You’re all exhausting, it’s too early for gooey feelings

 **mattatta:** Listen, one of these days you’re going to get a crush and you’ll be eating those words. I’m going to be waking up at 2 AM to you having a crisis and blowing up my phone with how many Feelings you have for this person and I’m going to pull out every receipt I have of you saying lovey dovey messages are gross and you’re going to have to admit you were wrong!

 **pidgeotto:** LIES

 **takashishirogone:** *singsong voice* he’s riiii-iiiiight

 **shayliens:** It’s okay Pidge, you can text me when it happens and I won’t make fun of you.

 **pidgeotto:** Thanks for being nice Shay

 **pidgeotto:** BUT I won’t need to take you up on that because if I do get a crush I will be a CALM HUMAN BEING ABOUT IT

 **kogayness:** lmao you say that now

 **pidgeotto:** LISTEN

 **lancinglights:** shhhhhhh be quiet and leave keith alone, we have limited time before his shift starts and you need to Sleep

 **pidgeotto:** You aren’t my mom

 **pidgeotto:** besides, Matt’s gotten the same amount of sleep as I have, why aren’t you telling him to sleep???

 **lancinglights:** I can’t tell Matt what to do, he’s an adult

 **pidgeotto:** SO AM I!!!!!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** s l e e p

 **pidgeotto:** I’m going to go work on Rover, you can’t tell me what to do

 **lancinglights:** whatever, just don’t hurt yourself because you’re sleep deprived

 **lancinglights:** I don’t want to drive you or hunk to the urgent care again for at least a year

 **pidgeotto:** I’ll be CAREFUL don’t worry

 **pidgeotto:** go make out with your boyfriend already

 **lancinglights:** BET

 **_alluring_ ** _ > _ **_takashishirogone_ ** _and_ **_mattatta_ **

**alluring:** Hey, I just want to be clear that I don’t think you two are incompetent or anything. I was just doing some friendly roasting but looking back at it I hope I didn’t come off as harsh. That’s not what I intended. I love you both so much and you can burn pancakes any time you want, I don’t mind. I love when we make breakfast together like this and I can’t wait to see you in a little while for a lazy morning.

 **mattatta:** shhhhhh no, don’t worry babe, we know you were joking around! It’s okay. Today is just a roast-y morning all around. We know you weren’t serious.

 **takashishirogone:** Damn, you burn breakfast ONCE and you’re marked with a scarlet letter FOREVER

 **takashishirogone:** But seriously, Allura, Matt’s right. You were fine, we know you were joking.

 **alluring:** I just worry that sometimes the roasting can be a little too sharp or real, and I don’t want anyone to be uncomfortable or hurt

 **takashishirogone:** Listen, we’ve always been great at communicating and being open and honest with one another once we pulled our heads out from the sand long enough to actually admit how we feel about each other. I agree with you, there are times in our chats where I think all of us in the group chats can get so carried away by roasting and the routine of poking fun at each other that sometimes things can get a little too biting or jabs get a bit pointed. But trust Matt and me to speak up and let you know if something bothers us, and we’ll trust you to do the same.

 **mattatta:** What’s got you worried about that this morning? It’s not really like you to be uncertain about things. Are you okay?

 **alluring:** I just

 **alluring:** UGH it’s nothing, seriously, it’s nothing important or bit, I’m just tired and there’s just so much to do right now for Dr. Thace and I have to get ready for the sections I’m TAing for too and my research just hit a rough patch lately, but it’s not anything really /wrong/, I’m just overwhelmed.

 **alluring:** the Insecurity™ is strong rn lmao (don’t tell the kids I used a trademark symbol, I have a reputation to uphold)

 **alluring:** sorry, I didn’t mean to dump like that, it’s not a big deal

 **mattatta:** HEY, listen

 **mattatta:** You’re not feeling good right now, that is a big deal! You’re allowed to feel overwhelmed and stressed! You’re doing a LOT and you work really hard /all the time/ to do a really good job, which is one of the amazing things about you, but you’re only human and sometimes you need some help or at least a break. I’m glad you told us.

 **takashishirogone:** Please Allura, don’t ever feel like your problems aren’t important enough to share with us. We want to help. You do the same for us when we’re having a rough time. We’ve always been there for each other, even before we were together like this. I know when you’re feeling overwhelmed it can make you feel insecure and like you should be able to handle things by yourself, but sweetheart, you AREN’T alone. We’re in this together, with you and for you. We’ve got your back.

 **mattatta:** Always.  <3

 **alluring:** HNNN I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH

 **alluring:** I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. I just always want to deal with my own problems by myself. I know I should reach out. I’m working on it.

 **mattatta:** We know you are. You’ve already come so far from where you were just a few years ago, you know?

 **alluring:** We all have, for sure.

 **mattatta:** hey, don’t deflect! This is about you right now. Let us love you. ;)

 **alluring:** FINE

 **alluring:** Thank you  <3

 **takashishirogane:** Matt, are you almost here?

 **mattatta:** Yep, one block away. I’ve got my key, don’t worry about letting me in.

 **takashishirogone:** It’s already unlocked. I’ve got a pot of coffee going for the three of us.

 **alluring:** I’m about to head over, I should be there in about five minutes

 **takashishirogone:** Awesome.

 **takashishirogone:** I can’t wait to see you both! I missed you.

 **mattatta:** We literally hung out yesterday Kashi

 **takashishirogone:** it’s been Too Long

 **alluring:** Love you both, see you in a few  <3

 **takashishirogone:** see you then!  <3

 **mattatta:**  drive safe babe! <3

 **alluring:** <3

 **_kogayness_ ** _ > _ **_lancinglights_ **

**kogayness:** Listen, I know I said it earlier, but seriously, I love you so much. Thank you for this morning.

 **kogayness:** I’m going to  treat you to a late lunch when I finish my shift

 **kogayness:** since you’re free and all

 **lancinglights:** mmmm I can’t wait

 **kogayness:** Culvers?

 **lancinglights:** We are due for another ice cream eating contest…

 **kogayness:** Oh you’re on.

 **lancinglights:** You’re going down

 **lancinglights:** Now put away your phone before Kolivan makes you lead class all three lesson slots in a row because you were slacking lmao

 **kogayness:** hfadsjkl love you, bye, see you soon

 **lancinglights:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **kogayness:** you dork

 **lancinglights:** /your/ dork

 **kogayness:** amen to that. I wouldn’t have it any other way. :)

 **lancinglights:** hafHJFKDLSLSDHF ON THAT NOTE, BYE

 **lancinglights:** catch you on the flip side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, the world deserves more happy fluff and happy relationships. Sue me. 
> 
> Comments are always super duper appreciated if you liked the chapter and/or have any requests! I'm on tumblr at @goldkirk and Twitter at @ottermelons if you want to come chat.


	3. car packing Tetris and mild screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to triple check your packing job, sometimes you just have more important things to do and leave packing till the last minute, and sometimes you're a tired Space Dad and the hooligans aren't even your real kids dammit.

**_T MINUS ONE WEEK RIP IN PIECES_ **

**_kogayness_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_TODAY’S FORECAST: MOVE IN WITH A SMALL CHANCE OF INSANITY_ **

**kogayness:** WAKE UP PEOPLE IT’S MOVE IN DAY AND I AM NOT GOING TO GET THERE IN THE MID-DAY MOVE-IN RUSH

**kogayness:** IF YOU’RE RIDING IN THE FUNVEE YOU’D BETTER BE READY TO ROLL OUT IN ONE HOUR 

**lancinglights:** I’M ALREADY READY, MY STUFF IS BY THE DOOR

**mattatta:** haha remember when we were like that

**takashishirogone:** We were never like that. We packed last minute the night before and the morning of, and basically threw everything in the back of our cars, and then somehow turned a one hour drive into a three hour road trip complete with overconsumption of both caffeine and bad gas station food, just because we could.

**takashishirogone:** And if any of you are thinking Allura, miss organization queen, was exempt from that, you’re wrong. She was right there with us. Organized she may be but pack for college she did NOT lmao

**alluring:** I can’t even argue lmao

**pidgeotto:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

**mattatta:** PIDGE I TOLD YOU TO PACK

**pidgeotto:** I DID

**pidgeotto:** JUST NOT NECESSARILY /EVERYTHING/ YET

**kogayness:** GDI PIDGE YOU BETTER BE READY WHEN WE SHOW UP

**pidgeotto:** I WILL I WILL DON’T WORRY 

**kogayness:** get off your phone and PACK!!!!

**pidgeotto:** I WILL JUST GFfjdjafklkgkkn

**lancinglights:** Katie?????

**mattatta:** I took her phone, I’m holding it hostage until she finishes packing the last few things

**mattatta:** you’re welcome

**hunkerdink:** Goooooood morning! If anyone wants breakfast tacos, Shay and I are happy to stop and meet up with the fun-vee at the Flying J an hour out and share the love. I made plenty extra and we’ve got them in an insulated bag.

**lancinglights:** HUNK HAVE I TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU

**lancinglights:** keith we’re stopping 

**lancinglights:** I’ll hijack the van if I have to

**takashishirogane:** please Do Not, we’re still paying that thing off and it doesn’t need any extra risks

**kogayness:** Unnecessary. I was never going to turn down Hunk’s breakfast tacos. We’re stopping. BUT ONLY FOR THE HANDOFF, NO EXTRA TIME

**lancinglights:** fine

**shayliens:** Aaaaaaahhhhh this is always so exciting! I can’t wait to get back to campus y’all

**shayliens:** Think of the Mario Kart tournament we’re going to have tonight when we all finish unpacking, god bless

**hunkerdink:** I’ve been practicing for weeks. You’re going down, Kogane.

**kogayness:** In your dreams!

**lancinglights:** Hunk, I believe in you. I have to root for Keith, but I believe in you and your skills. You can do this. Take the trophy back for the rest of us mere mortals. 

**pidgeotto:** Excuse you, I’m the one coming for that title this year!!!!!!!

**pidgeotto:** if anyone’s going to beat Keith it’s gonna be me

**mattatta:** KATIE 

**mattatta:** HOW DID YOU GET THE PHONE DOWN

**pidgeotto:** I CLIMBED, IT’S NOT HARD

**mattatta:** DID YOU FINISH YOUR PACKING

**pidgeotto:** yes MOM

**pidgeotto:** it’s all stacked by the door now except the minifridge

**pidgeotto:** I need your Big Strong Muscles to carry it down the stairs

**takashishirogone:** HA

**takashishirogone:** big strong muscles my hat, we all know that I’m the muscles in this family

**mattatta:** Hey show your boyfriend some respect!!

**takashishirogone:** And I quote, “Listen, some of us are stuck with noodle arms in this cruel world, not everyone can be blessed with such big gains and big guns as you”

**mattatta:** YOU WROTE IT DOWN?!?!!!?!!??

**pidgeotto:** THAT’S ONE FOR THE SCREENSHOTS OF BLACKMAIL FOLDER

**alluring:** Oh he writes down everything we say that’s even remotely funny. He’s very sneaky about it, but he’s got PAGES of notes on his phone. 

**mattatta:** hfAHJFKAUEFIHCNJDKLJJSS

**mattatta:** SHIRO

**takashishirogone:** :))))))))))

**mattatta:** I’m going to get you back for this, just wait. You won’t see me coming.

**takashishirogone:** Mmmm I look forward to it. In the meantime, Pidge, do you need me to carry it down for you? I can come over.

**kogayness:** Excuse you, Lance and I are perfectly capable of helping her get it down the stairs. Buzz off old man.

**takashishirogane:** you /whippersnapper/

**alluring:** STOP CALLING US OLD

**alluring:** We haven’t even had a quarter-life crisis yet, give us a break. 

**hunkerdink:** It’s okay Allura, we know you aren’t old. After all, you guys still rely on microwave lean cuisines, ramen, and lunchables for half your meals. 

**lancinglights:** jSHFSLJKF EXPOSED

**alluring:** HUNK HOW COULD YOU

**shayliens:** Oh please it’s not like you keep it a secret. We aren’t judging. What do you think we do on campus all year???

**hunkerdink:** Except when I have the time to cook, of course.

**shayliens:** <333333

**kogayness:** Hey I hate to break this up, but IS EVERYONE READY OR DO I NEED TO KICK SOME BUTTS INTO GEAR??? FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL WHEELS UP PEOPLE

**lancinglights:** oh my /god/, calm /down/, relaxation, chill /out/, stop /screaming/,

**kogayness:** DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

**takashishirogone:** Keith

**lancinglights:** Shiro please come tame your cousin he’s re-checking our packing job in the van for the fourth time and I’m about to deck him

**hunkerdink:** EXPOSED

**alluring:** It’s hilarious because you’d expect Keith to be the throw-things-in-a-duffel-bag-and-random-boxes-and-throw-it-in-the-car-where-it-fits kind of guy but then you go on a trip with him and find out that he’s actually the most type a traveling personality ever and has everything down to a science, trip binder and all lmao

**kogayness:** LISTEN you’ll all be thanking me when we get to school and have to haul it all into the dorms to unpack. SOMEONE has to keep things on track around here or we’d all end up with each other’s stuff and lose our minds.

**lancinglights:** Shhhhh babe we’re just teasing, we do appreciate you and your organization for this. I love you so much, you’re the best and this is all going to work out just fine. <3

**kogayness:** hnnnnn I love you too so much  <3

**kogayness:** but don’t say the fine word again until we’re actually there and unpacked, you’re gonna jinx it

**lancinglights:** “the fine word” 

**kogayness:** s t o p

**lancinglights:** GET IN THE CAR BABE let’s just go get pidge and hit the road!

**kogayness:** FINE

**kogayness:** Shiro you can stop stalking me now, I swear I’m done, I’m getting in the car now, see? No more checking.

**takashishirogone:** Hmmmm. Matt?

**mattatta:** yessir!!!

**takashishirogone:** You’re on Keith Watch when he gets to your place. He can play tetris with Katie’s stuff and get it packed, but if you see the slightest hint of rearranging the car start to show up you have my orders to kick them all into the van and shove it down the driveway till they get on the road. I’m going back to bed.

**mattatta:** I won’t let you down, love  <3

**alluring:** Shiro I’m coming over, my meeting was canceled. I want cuddles. I’ll treat you to breakfast later?

**mattatta:** I want in on the cuddles!!!!!!

**takashishirogone:** Sounds good, princess. Matt, get your butt over here as soon as the kids head out. I want to braid your hair while we roast ourselves to a crisp in a blanket cooccoon. 

**mattatta:** Mmmmm so romantic

**alluring:** What if I just go to the Holts’ and get Matt? Convenient timing.

**mattatta:** GOOD PLAN PRINCESS ILY

**takashishirogone:** yes good, just hurry up!!

**mattatta:** PIDGE GET READY TO HAUL YOUR STUFF OUT THIS DOOR I’VE GOT A HOT DATE

**pidgeotto:** WHY AM I RELATED TO YOU

**hunkerdink:** Shay and I are heading out! We’ll meet you guys at Flying J later. Peace out!!

**lancinglights:** Keith and I are pulling into your driveway now, Pidge. The Great Road Trip Mix is cued up to play, all shiny and exciting and full of jams. 

**lancinglights:** we’re gonna get you loaded and then get this SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!! 

**pidgeotto:** BET

**mattatta:** BET

**_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_alluring_ ** _ ,  _ **_mattatta_ ** _ , and  _ **_takashishirogone_ **

**pidgeotto:** SEE YOU LATER, GOLDEN TRIO, WE’RE OFF TO TAKE OVER THE SCHOOL AGAIN

**alluring:** BYE KIDS, HAVE FUN! DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!!!

**mattatta:** I’LL MISS YOU, GREMLIN

**pidgeotto:** I’LL MISS YOU TOO, YOU NERD

**pidgeotto:** For real, though, I will. I already miss you in advance. 

**pidgeotto:** Facetime tonight? It’s not going to be the same without you around to joke with and watch bad sci fi movies. 

**mattatta:** But now you’ll have more time to watch Buzzfeed Unsolved with Keith, hey? You’re going to be fine. Call me when you’re unpacked this evening, I’ll be around all day. 

**takashishirogone:** You all better be safe! Don’t let Keith and Lance drive if they’ve drunk too much caffeine. We’re rooting for all of you this semester, as usual! You’re going to be great. 

**pidgeotto:** Thanks, Space Dad. We’re going to miss your pep talks.

**takashishirogone:** I can still send them! It’s not like you’re leaving the solar system 

**pidgeotto:** Alas, nothing can ever compare to the real, in-person experience. A tragedy.

**takashishirogone:** is that sass I read with my own two eyes

**pidgeotto:** sass? In my me?

**alluring:** it’s more likely than you think!

**pidgeotto:** lmao 

**pidgeotto:** Okay for real we’re on the interstate now, heading out. You all have fun in your cuddle pile, don’t get too complacent while we’re gone. Just because Keith and I aren’t around to barge in on your make out sessions doesn’t mean we’ll be gone forever!  >:)

**mattatta:** go enjoy your road trip you gremlin, leave us to our cuddles in peace

**pidgeotto:** KIRK OUT

**_TODAY’S FORECAST: MOVE IN WITH A SMALL CHANCE OF INSANITY_ **

**hunkerdink:** god I’m so glad that’s over

**lancinglights:** I forgot how tired move in day always makes you

**lancinglights:** Could we maybe just get a collective rain check on the Mario Kart tournament?? All my body wants to do is Sleep, for like, a million years

**pidgeotto:** I second that motion

**shayliens:** thirded

**kogayness:** y’all just want to spare yourselves the pain of me beating you even while worn out

**lancinglights:** AND HERE WE SEE THE RETURN OF THE ELUSIVE TEXAN KEITH, FAR FROM HIS NATIVE HABITAT

**kogayness:** SHUSH

**lancinglights:** I’M A BAD BITCH YOU CAN’T SHUSH ME

**kogayness:** CATCH THESE HANDS

**takashishirogone:** Space dad privileges mean I get to shush both of you and tell all of you to just go to BED. You’ve got all day tomorrow to kick back and relax and harass each other and snuggle before classes start, just call it a night and get some rest.

**pidgeotto:** but daaaaaaaaadddd

**kogayness:** yeah DAD

**takashishirogone:** theneutralfaceofdispleasure.jpg

**hunkerdink:** oh no guys, you’ve disappointed space dad

**shayliens:** :’(

**pidgeotto:** I’M SORRY I’LL GO TO BED FINE

**takashishirogone:** @ all of you go to S L E E P

**shayliens:** no complaints from me! catch you all in the morning!

**Hunkerdink:** night!

**kogayness:** Tomorrow you’ll all have to face the music and watch me defend my title once again, no getting out of it.

**lancinglights:** Yeah yeah Michael Phelps, we got it. Come on and go to bed or I’m banishing you to the bathroom until you’re ready to go to bed. I need my beauty sleep.

**kogayness:** You’re beautiful with or without your masks and sleep, for the record. I’m coming, don’t worry

**lancinglights:** <333

**takashishirogone:** ugh, disgusting

**pidgeotto:** AHA!!!!!!!!!!! I KNEW IT

**pidgeotto:** I knew I wasn’t the only one who gets Tired of all the pda in the group chat!!!

**takashishirogone:** I thought you were already asleep!! BED!!!!!!!!

**pidgeotto:** FINE FINE GOOD NIGHT I’M GOING

**pidgeotto:** ....mr. space dad sir

**takashishirogone:** what did I do to deserve these ungrateful children. I’m so tired, let me Rest

**mattatta:** Oh no, Space Dad is Space Sad!

**takashishirogone:** shut ur fuck

**alluring:** GASP 

**alluring:** Such language! Think of the children!!!!

**takashishirogone:** HAJJKFDJSLLJJK L goodNIGHT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have been giving me life, thank you so much! Keep letting me know what you think and if you want to see more of anyone or some shenanigans in particular!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @goldkirk and on Twitter at @ottermelons!


	4. HE ALMOST DIED (not clickbait!!!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 8 AMs, Pidge catches Feelings, and someone nearly dies (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!)

**_TODAY’S FORECAST: MOVE IN WITH A SMALL CHANCE OF INSANITY_ **

**_lancinglights_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_FIRST DAY???? NO PROBLEM_ **

**lancinglights:** listen I know I say this every year, but college is so wild

 **lancinglights:** I’m early for my 8 AM as usual, to drop off my stuff so I don't have to carry it to breakfast, and before I get to the door to go in I hear someone else walking down the hallway so I look and jsfhdakjldh

 **lancinglights:** This guy in a leather jacket just walked past me looking really lost in every sense of the word and carrying a large bunch of bananas??

 **kogayness:** Why?!

 **lancinglights:** I DUNNO

 **hunkerdink:** maybe he’s just very hungry today and also can’t figure out where his class is?

 **lancinglights:** who knows

 **lancinglights:** whoever he is, I wish him luck

 **lancinglights:** also Keith, I see you, coming down the stairs now

 **takashishirogone:** what did I do to deserve being woken up this early when I’m not even in college anymore

 **mattatta:** GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE

 **takashishirogone:** I Will End You

 **mattatta:** listen it’s your own fault for forgetting to turn your phone on silent when you went to bed

 **takashishirogone:** I still don’t understand why all of you have to be up so early for classes. This is college.

 **lancinglights:** science major and The Anxiety

 **kogayness:** science major

 **hunkerdink:** science major

 **pidgeotto:** science major

 **pidgeotto:** on a related note, 8 AM labs can die in a fire

 **mattatta:** lmao rip

 **pidgeotto:** LISTEN

 **mattatta:** NO I DID MY TIME IT’S YOUR TURN TO SUFFER

 **mattatta:** BACK IN MY DAY,

 **pidgeotto:** NO

 **allurable:** have mercy on them, just because your dad did it to you doesn’t mean you have to subject the poor young ones to it lol

 **mattatta:** it’s my duty as the Big Brother

 **pidgeotto:** it really isn’t

 **takashishirogone:** ANYWAY good luck on your first day everyone, I’m going back to bed

 **kogayness:** I hate you sm rn

 **takashishirogone:** ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ

 **kogayness:** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **hunkerdink:** ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)

 **hunkerdink:** it is TOO EARLY

 **lancinglights:** we spent four years getting up at stupid o’clock in the morning to get to high school on time, and we’ve been in college for three years and it still amazes me how much trouble we have getting up for 8 AMs

 **lancinglights:** they should be so much better, compared to what we had to get up for in high school??? but they’re not??????

 **alluring:** one of the unsolved mysteries of college

 **alluring:** also it amazes me that it’s your junior year (except for you pidge, i know) and somehow ALL of you ended up with at least one 8 AM still

 **kogayness:** believe me it amazes us too

 **shayliens:** News alert: the amazing barista is back at the coffee shoppppppppp

 **pidgeotto:** OUT OF MY WAY PEOPLE I NEED THAT HEAVENLY FRAPPE HE MAKES

 **kogayness:** god bless u shay, thank u for my LIFE

 **lancinglights:** I still don’t understand how his drinks are so much better than other baristas’? It’s just coffee?

 **hunkerdink:** LISTEN U HEATHEN

 **hunkerdink:** JUST BECAUSE YOU DON’T NEED COFFEE TO SURVIVE LIKE THE REST OF US POOR MORTALS,

 **lancinglights:** JEEMINY CHRISMTAS I’M SORRY

 **lancinglights:** forget I said anything lmao

 **mattatta:** don’t you guys have class??

 **lancinglights:** yeah in like an hour

 **lancinglights:** coffee and breakfast first is the rule of the group at this point

 **mattatta:** well good job being up before the morning breakfast rush, godspeed

 **lancinglights:** yeah we learned that lesson freshman year

 **shayliens:** BARISTA GUY

 **shayliens:** HURRY UP BEFORE THE TEACHERS START GETTING HERE AND ORDERING THEIR DRINKS

 **hunkerdink:** omw

 **kogayness:** us too

 **pidgeotto:** meanwhile, I don’t have to wait in line for my Monsters

 **alluring:** /Pidge please/

 **pidgeotto:** I’M DRINKING RESPONSIBLY, DON’T WORRY

 **pidgeotto:** need to claim my spot at one of the good lab benches, see ya

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_shayliens_ **

**pidgeotto:** Hey Shay?

 **shayliens:** What’s up pidgemeister?

 **pidgeotto:** lmao

 **pideotto:** uhhhhhh well

 **pidgeotto:** so you remember last week when you said I could...come to you...if I--well--okay LISTEN so you know I have a new roommate this year, right, and she got in late last evening instead of during the morning bc her flight was delayed and she’s from australia?? and so  anyway yes I have this new roommate and she’s my grade and her name is Romelle and she’s an art student and her hair is blonde and really really long and shay listen she’s so pretty i want to Die

 **pidgeotto:** she’s so PRETTY she’s GORGEOUS and her hair is so long and shiny and she’s got this cute accent but she’s so so feisty and she’s REALLY funny and she’s also chill about stuff but if you get her going on something she feels strongly about she can go on this AWESOME RANT at the drop of a hat and she’s single and she’s gay and she’s sassy and sarcastic but so down to earth and we may have stayed up talking till almost 2 or 3 am and i’ve only known her for half a day but i think i’m in love shay what do I DO

 **shayliens:** katie oh my GOD

 **shayliens:** I’m so glad you texted me

 **shayliens:** Okay listen, a) I’m so proud of you, b) I’m so happy for you, c) IT IS GOING TO BE OKAY, d) we need to talk about this in person, and my roommate isn’t going to be in the room till late tonight, so as soon as your class is over meet me in the coffee shop and we’ll go back to my dorm room and Talk and I’ll help.

 **pidgeotto:** SHAY I DIDN’T ASK FOR /FEELINGS/

 **shayliens:** I KNOW BABE

 **pidgeotto:** I’ve never HAD a crush before why did this have to happen!! She walked in the door and started talking and it was like I got hit over the head with a brick wall made of warm honey and good smelling flowers and gooey inner organs! I feel SAPPY and FLUTTERY whenever I think about her! What do I do!!!!!

 **shayliens:** 1) breathe

 **shayliens:** 2) distract yourself by paying attention to the lecture

 **shayliens:** 3) get it ALL out when you’re with me

 **shayliens:** 4) we will make a Plan and if all goes well, we’re gonna get you a girlfriend or at least a best friend who’s a girl named Romelle

 **pidgeotto:** aaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

 **pideotto:** okay, okay, all right, thank you

 **pideotto:** i love you so much thanks for being the best

 **pidgeotto:** hnnnnn got to go, lab's starting

 **pideotto:** I’M SORRY AND THANK YOU AGAIN

 **_shayliens_ ** _ > _ **_mattatta_ **

**shayliens:** your sister is having a minor crisis but don’t ask her anything about it until I give you the say so

 **mattatta:** ????????????????

 **shayliens:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **_shayliens_ ** _ > _ **_hunkerdink_ **

**shayliens:** hi babe

 **_shayliens_ ** _sent 3 photos to the chat_

 **shayliens:** read and delight

 **shayliens:** also you owe me twenty bucks

 **hunkerdink:** holy shit

 **hunkerdink:** I always thought she’d fall hard when she finally found someone but this is amazing

 **hunkerdink:** poor pidge

 **shayliens:** I’m going to help her as much as I can this afternoon and do a girl’s night kind of in the dorm room but I bet she could use some peanut butter cookies if you have time today

 **hunkerdink:** I ALWAYS have time for my partner in crime

 **hunkerdink:** I’m on it!!!!!! I’ll bring them by around dinner time

 **shayliens:** BLESS

 **shayliens:** I love you SO MUCH

 **hunkerdink:** right back atcha  <3

 **_lancinglights_ ** _ > _ **_takashishirogone_ **

**lancinglights:** Hey, so before I tell you what’s going on, don’t freak out.

 **takashishirogone:** LANCE THAT’S NOT A GREAT WAY TO GET ME TO NOT FREAK OUT

 **takashishirogone:** What happened???? Is it keith? Was there a lab accident or something???

 **lancinglights:** No! No lab accident. Just--okay listen, there are always a few new baristas every school year, right?

 **takashishirogone:** Lance what happened

 **lancinglights:** Well one of the new baristas apparently didn’t absorb the memo about not cross-contaminating food with allergens, and the peanut butter cookies touched the scones at some point

 **takashishirogone:** WHAT

 **lancinglights:** or something like that

 **lancinglights:** And anyway, Keith ordered his drink and a scone and then a couple bites in he stopped because he said it had a weird aftertaste, but neither of us thought anything of it, because the school switches the source of their cafe food like, every year, so we figured it was just that. But he coughed a few times, and then more often, and then a few minutes later his breathing started to get wheezy and he had trouble getting in air, and we figured out what was going on.

 **lancinglights:** He used his EpiPen as soon as he realized, and I called 911, and he’s going to the hospital per protocol for monitoring, but HE’S OKAY I PROMISE

 **lancinglights:** I’ve got his phone with me because he left his backpack on the floor when they took him out

 **lancinglights:** And before I went and hopped in my car I made sure that barista is going to be dealt with and the food is going to be safety-checked and replaced and everything, don’t worry

 **takashishirogone:** THE FIRST DAY BACK!!!!!! I’m going to call the college, this is ridiculous, he could have DIED

 **lancinglights:** You don’t need to call the college! He didn’t! And we’re making sure it doesn’t happen again! And he’s still good on his stock of EpiPens too, don’t worry about ordering more. I’ll give him his phone back as soon as I find his room. I forgot how much of a maze ERs are.

 **takashishirogone:** Lance, don’t you have class this morning too?

 **takashishirogone:** I can drive up there, I’ll be there in an hour, just let me grab my keys

 **lancinglights:** No, it’s fine! My class isn’t till 9:30, and it’s syllabus day anyway. He’s my boyfriend, I’m sticking with him. You stay there. We’ve got this.

 **lancinglights:** I’ll make sure he takes it easy today and doesn’t bust out of the ER sooner than he should. Don’t worry.

 **takashishirogone:** …okay.

 **takashishirogone:** But if you need me for ANYTHING, you call and I’ll come right away, okay? Please tell Keith to text me as soon as he can.

 **lancinglights:** Will do. He’s gonna be fine, Shiro, try not to stress too much.

 **takashishirogone:** I know. It’s just hard, when he’s not nearby and something like this happens. I was always there with him for so many years and now I have to get used to staying calm from the sidelines. But it helps that you’re there with him. I know that I say this a lot, but you two really are good for each other, Lance. There’s no one else I’d trust Keith’s safety to more.

 **lancinglights:** <3

 **lancinglights:** That really means a lot, Shiro.

 **lancinglights:** Okay, gtg, found his room. I’ll have him text you in a few.

 **takashishirogone:** Thanks, Lance.

 **_kogayness_ ** _ > _ **_takashishirogone_ **

**kogayness:** hey, hello, I’m alive

 **takashishirogone:** How are you feeling??? Are you okay?

 **takashishirogone:** What did the doctors say?

 **kogayness:** I’m ok. The EpiPen did its job fantastically, as usual

 **kogayness:** HOLY-FUCK-I-CAN’T-BREATHE-I-CAN’T-GET-AIR to oh-god-thank-you-thank-you-that-sweet-sweet-air-and-oh-look-colors-and-stuff-are-brighter in seconds

 **kogayness:** I was doing okay when EMS got here, just some chills and shaking. They put me on oxygent and took me to the ER, and they’re holding me for a few hours for monitoring to make sure I don’t have a second reaction. They gave me a bit more epi and some benadryl to be safe.

 **takashishirogone:** I’m so glad you’re okay. So glad.

 **takashishirogone:** Damn, can’t even get one day into the school year without a near death experience can you??

 **kogayness:** LOOK it’s not like I PLANNED THIS

 **kogayness:** lmao

 **kogayness:** For real though, I’m glad too. I don’t think I’m going to make my afternoon class though either.

 **takashishirogone:** uh, no. i give it maybe twenty minutes tops before you pass out like a log

 **kogayness:** good thing I have lance with me to take me home

 **kogayness:** He was so good and calm when it was happening, and gave the paramedics all the info they needed so I could just relax and focus on breathing. He’s so good.

 **takashishirogone:** he did a great job updating me too. you really got lucky with him, he loves you a lot.

 **kogayness:** I know

 **kogayness:** I really know

 **kogayness:** ok listen I’m getting real sleepy so I’ll call you later when I’m back at the dorm and awake ok? love you

 **takashishirogone:** I love you too Keith. Feel better soon. I’m here if you need anything.  


_**pidgeotto** > **shayliens** _

**pidgeotto:** SHAY HER ART IS SO PRETTY I'M GOING TO DIE

 **pidgeotto:** I FOUND HER INSTA AND IT'S ALL HER AND PRETTY AESTHETIC PHOTOS AND HER PAINTINGS AND SHE'S SO TALENTED 

 **pidgeotto:** HER ART IS A M A Z I N G HELP

 **shayliens:** PIDGE PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR LAB

 **pidgeotto:** FUCK YOU, I'M IN LOVE

 **shayliens:** oh my god you're hopeless, JUST KEEP IT TOGETHER UNTIL YOU GET OUT AND YOU CAN SCREAM ABOUT HER ALL YOU WANT LATER

 **shayliens:** ur turning into a true useless lesbian

 **pidgeotto:** I CAN'T EVEN ARGUE

 **pidgeotto:** It's been ONE day I'm so screwed aren't I

 **shayliens:** rip rip potato chip, godspeed

 **shayliens:** now pay attention to your lab and stop MESSAGING ME

 **pidgeotto:** FINE LOVE YOU BYE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, I’d love to hear what you liked most, and if there’s anything you want to see in particular!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @goldkirk and on Twitter at @ottermelons!


	5. and they were ROOMMATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is a little salty but only 'cause he worries, Pidge is Suspicious and Matt is Confusion, Lance is a biologist, not a physicist, dammit, and sometimes vines are just how you cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved back to college and school starts tomorrow so I've been hella busy prepping for that and I'll be absolutely SWAMPED with math and physics problems all semester rip. But DON'T WORRY I plan to keep updating this at LEAST once a week, and probably more like 2-3. It's like my one happy hobby besides ukulele that can give me something fun to channel myself into. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry for the delay!

**_FIRST DAY???? NO PROBLEM_ **

**takashishirogone:** So how was everyone’s first day??

 **pidgeotto:** Hi dad!!!!!!!

 **hunkerdink:** Fine, aside from the part where everyone FORGOT TO TELL ME THAT, OH, YEAH, KEITH ALMOST DIED

 **kogayness:** hey it’s FINE I had it under control and than I fell ASLEEP

 **kogayness:** But we’re sorry????

 **hunkerdink:** >: (

 **lancinglights:** oh no please don’t be like that, I’m gonna cry if you really pull out Upset Hunk

 **hunkerdink:** YOU

 **lancinglights:** [fear]

 **hunkerdink:** SHOULD HAVE TEXTED ME

 **lancinglights:** SORRY I WAS BUSY and then I got distracted by school when we were back on campus

 **lancinglights:** plus to be fair shiro was the only one I texted at all

 **takashishirogone:** ^^^^^^^true

 **hunkerdink:** I’m not really mad, it’s fine, but I just WORRY so much, you all know that

 **lancinglights:** I’m sorry Hunk. Next time I’ll make sure to let you know what’s going on.

 **hunkerdink:** It’s okay, seriously, please don’t feel bad, I just!!!!

 **hunkerdink:** the Anxiety, you feel?????

 **lancinglights:** I really do lmao

 **takashishirogone:** there’d better not BE a next time

 **kogayness:** listen I can’t always HELP IT

 **takashishirogone:** KEITH

 **kogayness:** I’LL BE EVEN MORE CAREFUL OKAY I SWEAR but it’s not like I could have PREVENTED THIS

 **kogayness:** it was a S C O N E

 **kogayness:** lmao

 **takashishirogone:** i have gray hairs because of you

 **mattatta:** GOOD EVENING PARTY PEOPLE

 **mattatta:** for the record that is a blatant lie, shiro has a grand total of zero gray hairs, don’t let him fool u

 **mattatta:** just because he has the attitude of an exhausted middle aged dad doesn’t mean that he is one

 **takashishirogone:** wow RUDE

 **takashishirogone:** hey wait a minute, shay and katie are being suspiciously quiet

 **takashishirogone:** ....what are you two Up To

 **pidgeotto:** NOTHING jeez why does everyone always assume I’m up to something!!!!!

 **mattatta:** uhhhh because you are

 **hunkerdink:** it’s true pidge

 **shayliens** : chill she’s with me, we’re having a girl’s night

 **mattatta:** SPITS OUT MY TEA

 **pidgeotto:** SHUT UP YOU DON’T EVEN DRINK TEA

 **mattatta:** YOU SHUT UP, YOU DON’T DO GIRLS NIGHTS

 **mattatta:** *squints at you* what’s up, gremlin

 **mattatta:** also I do so, allura is teaching me how to appreciate the finer things in life

 **takashishirogone:** like her ;)

 **mattatta:** YOU STOLE MY LINE

 **takashishirogone:** ;)))))))))))

 **mattatta:** i hate u

 **alluring:** Hello I was summoned??

 **alluring:** matt, be nice to your boyfriend

 **pidgeotto:** ha

 **mattatta:** if there was a /annoyed/ sticking-my-tongue-out-at-you-emoji i’d be using it rn

 **mattatta:** and you’re not getting out of this that easily, what’s going onnnnn

 **pidgeotto:** none of your fudging beeswax!!!!!

 **pidgeotto:** oh shit oh shit brb

 **mattatta:** ?????????????

 **shayliens:** it’s ok i’m handling her lmao

 **takashishirogone:** okay just...uh...are you sure things are okay?

 **shayliens:** things are GREAT, actually, don’t worry

 **hunkerdink:** speaking of, I’m almost over with the cookies, you gotta let me in to the hallway

 **shayliens:** BLESS U ILY

 **shayliens:** be right out

 **alluring:** what is going on

 **takashishirogone:** keith, as you know, nearly DIED earlier, pidge is acting suspicious, and pidge and shay are having a girl’s night, and hunk is bringing them cookies

 **lancinglights:** /I/ want cookies!!!!

 **hunkerdink:** well maybe if u were better at letting me KNOW THINGS

 **hunkerdink:** I’m just kidding, I made chocolate chip for you, they’re in my dorm room

 **hunkerdink:** and I made some oatmeal pumpkin ones for Keith. I’ll bring both of them over to your dorm in a bit and then maybe we can work on the first linear algebra problem set together??

 **lancinglights:** HUNK WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **kogayness:** you’re THE ACTUAL NICEST

 **hunkerdink:** <333

 **kogayness:** also sounds good, I wasn’t there for class but it should be fine, I already know the topic for this week

 **hunkerdink:** awesome

 **lancinglights:** meanwhile, I’ll just be over here in the corner, working on physics and crying

 **shayliens:** I thought you were a marine bio major?

 **lancinglights:** I AM!!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** All science majors have to take the full science core of bio 1&2, chem 1&2, and physics 1&2 tho

 **lancinglights:** except in pretty much every other program, everyone takes chem and bio freshman year and physics sophomore year

 **kogayness:** yep yep

 **lancinglights:** but since my program is SPECIAL, we go straight into genetics and o-chem sophomore year (rip lamo) and don’t take physics till junior year when NO ONE ELSE OUR AGE IS TAKIN IT

 **lancinglights:** which doesn’t really matter like THAT because this is college but the problem is all our study groups fell apart last year when we diverged from the other science majors and now we’re dying

 **kogayness:** Lance it’s okay, Hunk and I can help you and Pidge. She’s in physics this year too

 **lancinglights:** yeah but pidge ALREADY LIKES AND KNOWS IT

 **kogayness:** YOU WILL BE OKAY

 **lancinglights:** I’M A BIO MAJOR

 **kogayness:** YOU’LL LIVE OR I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF

 **lancinglights:** HGASSSDLKJEOUWFCLKJ

 **takashishirogone:** Lance, you’re smart as hell. I know physics and math aren’t your strongest subjects, but you still took them AP in high school. I promise this will be better than that. And who do you have for lecture and lab??

 **mattatta:** ^^^^^^^^^

 **lancinglights:** uhhhh dr. ulaz for lecture and dr. thace for labs

 **takashishirogone:** Oh they’re both really good!!!! If you do Ulaz’s homework sets and understand how to set up the problems, you’re going to do fine on the actual exams. And he explains things really well and also brings in homemade donuts on the last day.

 **takashishirogone:** And Thace is good. Not the best at explaining what you’re supposed to do in lab, but the instructions are good enough in the packet, so. The best thing about him is that he basically chucks the standard lab report format out the window and only makes you say what happened and your conclusion about it, and include graphs, so it’s only 1-2 pages MAX. I think the most complicated lab summary only took Matt and me maybe 40 minutes to write, and that was because we had to do a set of calculations.

lancinglights: oh thank GOD

lancinglights: bless you so much

 **takashishirogone:** :)

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_shayliens_ **

**_pidgeotto_ ** _sent 1 photo to the chat_

 **pidgeotto:** SHAY SHE JUST MESSAGED ME WHAT DO I DO

 **shayliens:** YOU ARE LITERALLY RIGHT NEXT TO ME WHY ARE WE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS OUT LOUD

 **pidgeotto:** I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN TALK COHERENTLY RN

 **shayliens:** oh my god

 **pidgeotto:** HHHHHH WHAT DO I DO SHAY

 **shayliens:** OPEN THE MESSAGE AND REPLY TO HER PIDGE

 **shayliens:** you are a DISASTER I’m going to the student center to get ice cream

 **pidgeotto:** BUT

 **shayliens:** PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND PUT ON YOUR BIG GIRL BOOTS AND GO MESSAGE THAT ROOMMATE THAT’S RUINING YOUR LIFE

 **pidgeotto:** HHHHHHHHH YOU ARE A TERRIBLE FRIEND WALKING OUT ON ME IN MY HOUR OF NEED

 **shayliens:** :)))))))))))))))))

 **shayliens:** if you send me screenshotted proof that you actually had a conversation with her, you MIGHT get some Reese’s peanut butter ice cream when I get back

 **pidgeotto:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

 **pidgeotto:** fiNE

 **_romellifluous_ ** _ > _ **_pidgeotto_ **

**romellifluous:** Hey, hope I’m not messaging the wrong person, but this is Katie Holt, right??

 **pidgeotto:** YEAH HI it’s me!!! Don’t worry!

 **pidgeotto:** what’s up?

 **romellifluous:** well, you just seemed REALLY nice yesterday and I haven’t seen you at all today since we’ve both been busy with classes and such, and I kind of want to hang out more? If that’s something you want to do too?

 **pidgeotto:** HH

 **romellifluous:** sorry??? Is that slang? I’m sorry, I don’t know quite all of the terms y’all use yet

pidgeotto: No, no!!! Just a typo! Don’t worry!

 **pidgeotto:** Also you don’t have to use y’all. It’s kind of a southern/country thing, not everyone uses it. The only one I know who does on like, a daily basis, is Keith, but he’s from Texas, so.

 **romellifluous:** language is ridiculous and grammar is stupid

 **pidgeotto:** and English is a frankenstein of multiple other languages with rules from basically none of them, yet here we are, you and i, the product of hundreds of years of language evolution, both speaking it and able to understand each other even though we’re from thousands of miles apart

 **pidgeotto:** magical!

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_shayliens_ **

**_pidgeotto_ ** _sent 2 photos to the chat_

 **pidgeotto:** FUCK FUCK FUCK

 **pidgeotto:** WHY DO I EVER TRY TO FLIRT

 **shayliens:** STOP TRYING TO FLIRT AND JUST BE YOURSELF, PLEASE DON’T EVER TRY TO MAKE LINGUISTICS SEXY EVER AGAIN YOU ARE AN ENGINEERING MAJOR

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_romellifluous_ **

**pidgeotto:** um listen can we forget i ever said that last bit??? and start over?

romelle: sure, if you want! but it made me laugh :)

 **pidgeotto:** oh!!! well good!

 **pidgeotto:** and listen I would absolutely LOVE to hang out some more! I really enjoyed the time we were talking and stuff yesterday too!

 **romellifluous:** Maybe it’s a little forward of me, but even though we’ve only known each other for, well, a day, I just feel like I already know you so well.

 **romellifluous:** Sometimes when you find a certain person, everything just...clicks. And I feel that with you!

 **romellifluous:** I know I mentioned that I’m gay, and I’m not sure if you are, but...maybe we can get to know each other as friends for a while and then if you want to, maybe turn it into something more if we feel like it keeps clicking for us?

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_mattatta_ **

**_pidgeotto_ ** _sent 1 photo to the chat_

 **pidgeotto:** MATT HOLY SHIT AAAAAAAHHHHH

 **mattatta:** WHAT

 **mattatta:** IS HAPPENING

 **pidgeotto:** I’M HAVING A CRISIS I’VE BEEN CRUSHING ON HER ALL DAY AND NOW THIS!!!!! HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!

 **mattatta:** WELL DON’T JUST TEXT ME, GO SAY YES YOU IDIOT

 **mattatta:** my little sister, all grown up and DATING

 **pidgeotto:** shut UP I’m having a CRISIS over here

 **mattatta:** listen you can facetime me later with all the details just GO SAY YOU LOVE HER BACK BEFORE YOU LOSE THE CHANCE

 **pidgeotto:** aren’t you supposed to be stopping me from being a disney princess and marrying the guy I just met like four days ago before we saved the kingdom???

 **mattatta:** a) I trust you to go slow and be smart, b) she isn’t asking you to marry her she’s asking you to be friends and mutual crushes or whatever, and c) that’s more shiro’s job, I’m here to support with gossip and memes and brotherly love

 **mattatta:** NOW GO,

 **mattatta:** BE GAY

 **pidgeotto:** I HATE AND LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **mattatta:** I HATE AND LOVE YOU TOO  <3

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_romellifluous_ **

**pidgeotto:** oh my god

 **romellifluous:** I’m so sorry for saying this all right now, this was WAY too soon, oh no

 **romellifluous:** I don’t know if you’ve figured this out already but I have a REALLY hard time keeping my mouth shut and things just always seem to COME OUT I’m so sorry

 **pidgeotto:** No!!!! Stop! Don’t worry! It’s totally fine!

 **pidgeotto:** I’m panromantic and asexual myself

 **pidgeotto:** and I MAY have been crushing hard on you ALL DAY today too so????? YES ABSOLUTELY PLEASE?

 **romellifluous:** oh my GOD what a relief

 **romellifluous:** soooooo...roommates AND friends AND crushes???

 **romellifluous:** and after a trial period maybe girlfriends??

 **pidgeotto:** hell yes, I’m game if you are!!!!!

 **romellifluous:** do you want to watch the princess bride and play 100 questions when you get tonight to get to know each other more???

 **pidgeotto:** what’s 100 questions?

 **pidgeotto:** and ABSOLUTELY YES to the princess bride, what a classic!!!!

 **romellifluous:** it’s like 20 questions but longer

 **pidgeotto:** Amazing

 **pidgeotto:** yeah, sure! sounds fun!

 **pidgeotto:** and I’ll bring some peanut butter cookies with me!

 **romellifluous:** Awesome! I can’t wait! :)

 **pidgeotto:** :)

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_shayliens_ **

**pidgeotto:** SHAY WE BOTH HAVE CRUSHES ON EACH OTHER AND LITERALLY ONLY PINED FOR A DAY WHAT KIND OF FANTASY WORLD IS THIS WE ONLY MET YESTERDAY

 **pidgeotto:** WE’RE GOING TO WATCH THE PRINCESS BRIDE AND TALK ALLLLL NIGHT

 **shayliens:** I’M SO HAPPY FOR U

 **pidgeotto:** FORGET ICE CREAM FOR ME I’M HEADED BACK WITH SOME OF THE COOKIES I’M SORRY

 **pidgeotto:** rain check for tomorrow night instead??? gossip and non-stressful girl’s night with hunk and lance included?

 **shayliens:** sure! I’ll see if Lance wants us to do it here or at his and Keith’s apartment

 **pidgeotto:** awesome!! Love u shay see you tomorrow morning!

 **shayliens:** <3

 **_pidgeotto_ ** **> ** **_romellifluous_ **

**pidgeotto:** almost back! be there in like two minutes

 **romellifluous:** :D

 **pidgeotto:** I am so excited rn

 **pidgeotto:** are we going too fast??? Like should we have said we like each other this soon????? Like I get that we’re young and dumb and supposed to fall in love and take inspiration from teen movies and all that but??? IDK

 **romellifluous:** I mean I’ve been wondering the same thing bc I’ve never done this before at all, but I mean we’re communicating about it clearly and early which I figure should be a good thing? If communication is so healthy and good and key in relationships, maybe we’re going about this pretty okay so far?

 **romellifluous:** I mean. If we both have crushes on the other, however early after meeting for the first time it may be, we might as well enjoy it and slowly figure out if it’ll grow into something more romantic or settle and mold into a deep friendship.

 **pidgeotto:** That’s??? So nicely said????

 **romellifluous:** Besides, tons of people all over the world fall into infatuation and attraction at first sight at wedding receptions and first days of school and gas station convenience stores, so why shouldn’t meeting a roommate be any less worthy? CRUSH AT FIRST SIGHT IS A RESPECTABLE, TIME-HONORED TRADITION

 **pidgeotto:** CAN’T ARGUE WITH THAT

 **pidgeotto:** also, in the building! :)

 **romellifluous:** :))

 **pidgeotto:** :)))

 **romellifluous:** :)))))

 **pidgeotto:** :)))))))))))))))

 **romellifluous:** :)))))))))))))))))))))))

 **pidgeotto:** OKAY STOP I GOTTA UNLOCK THE DOOR, be right in!!

 **_mattatta_ ** _ > _ **_takashishirogone_ **

**mattatta:** shiro how do you handle keith being so old and growing up so much so fast

 **takashishirogone:** matt it is 9 PM do you need me to come over

 **mattatta:** no!!!! I’m just having a Moment lol it’s not a big deal

 **takashishirogone:** are you sure

 **takashishirogone:** because matt, you texted me

 **takashishirogone:** which is good!!! I’m glad! I love sharing things between us and I love our conversations and everything and I love you and your face so much I could kiss it right off you especially if it involves cuddles!!!!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** but if something’s going on with katie and you texted me I’m guessing it is kind of a big deal

 **takashishirogone:** and Big Deal evenings are better spent together in person, and also possibly with allura involved

 **mattatta:** You’d understand in a way Allura will never be able to though, because she doesn’t have a younger sibling, you know?

 **mattatta:** but you have keith, and you’ve gone through him getting more and more independent and finding friends and falling in love and then getting in a committed relationship and we haven’t talked about how that must have been for you but I’m starting to get it and I just? I don’t even know what I’m feeling about all of it right now. I don’t think it’s bad, just so MUCH and it’s like happiness and wistfulness and longing for the past and pride about what she’ll be growing into in the future and just so much all wrapped up in a big rubber band ball of confusion

 **takashishirogone:** I’m coming over

 **takashishirogone:** with chocolate

 **mattatta:** NO YOU DON’T HAVE TO

 **takashishirogone:** I WANT TO YOU AVOCADO, YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE YOU AND THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG GOOD COMMISERATING DISCUSSION OVER CHOCOLATE AND SOME CHEAP WINE WHILE PARKS AND REC PLAYS QUIETLY IN THE BACKGROUND

 **takashishirogone:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and listen I get it I know what you mean, I want to help if I can and also talk to someone else in this world who can understand how I feel about Keith growing up and all this

 **takashishirogone:** but also what is going on with pidge holy cow

 **mattatta:** so she apparently has had a massive gay crisis today for the first time in her life

 **takashishirogone:**!!!!!!!!! PIDGE!!!!!!!!!! A CRUSH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT! HER FIRST ONE

 **mattatta:** YEAH I KNOW!!!!!! I’M SO EXCITED AND PROUD AND EVERYTHING BUT ALSO JUST LIKE

 **mattatta:** it’s a happy ridiculous worrying silly wild mess because, and forgive me the vine reference, but it’s too perfect to pass up--

 **mattatta:** and they were ROOMMATES

 **takashishirogone:** OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES

 **mattatta:** I love you so much

 **takashishirogone:** oh my god though

 **takashishirogone:** I mean I guess going this long swearing off mushy love was just tempting fate or karma or the universe or something

 **takashishirogone:** oh man poor pidge but also I can’t stop laughing

 **takashishirogone:** this is RIDICULOUS and I thought Keith and Lance’s high school AP credit rivalry was bad

 **mattatta:** YOU’RE TELLING ME

 **mattatta:** also i don’t care what wine you get but mom said she’ll make us sangrias bc she and dad want a drink too and they aren’t letting you and i finish a whole bottle ourselves, and also you’re spending the night

 **takashishirogone:** already figured, my overnight backpack is in the car

 **takashishirogone:** I’ll be there in probably half an hour with chocolate and wine and you’d better at least text Allura about what’s going on even if we’re not having her come over

 **mattata:** will do.

 **mattatta:** love you babe. be so safe!

 **takashishirogone:** i love you too, i will!

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_FIRST DAY???? NO PROBLEM_ **

**pidgeotto:** WHAT A DAY, HOW IS THIS MY LIFE

 **lancinglights:**????????????

 **lancinglights:** what is going on?????

 **kogayness:** not that I don’t agree with the sentiment even though I don’t know what you’re talking about, but it’s 1 AM and are you okay

 **hunkerdink:** ^^^^^^^^

 **pidgeotto:** shoot WRONG CHAT SORRY ignore that!!! Bye!!!!

 **hunkerdink:** ???????????

 **lancinglights:** ????????

 **kogayness:** listen I’m sure we’ll hear about it tomorrow whatever it was

 **kogayness:** I’m going back to sleep

 **lancinglights:** same

 **kogayness:** where I will hopefully STAY so long as lance remembers to TURN OFF HIS PHONE’S SOUND THIS TIME

 **lancinglights:** SORRY BABE

 **kogayness:** it’s ok I’m just being fake grumpy

 **kogayness:** mostly

 **hunkerdink:** well goodnight, definitely didn’t realize what time it was, oops

 **lancinglights:** HUNK

 **hunkerdink:** I’M IN THE LIBRARY, OKAY

 **hunkerdink:** YOU KNOW TIME DOESN’T EXIST THE SAME WAY IN HERE

 **lancinglights:** fair

 **hunkerdink:** my phone’s about to die, hopping off, night!

 **alluring:** you’re all disasters

 **alluring:** GO TO BED

 **lancinglights:** YES MOM

 **kogayness:** shhh lance put your phone down and go back to sleep!!!!

 **kogayness:** night mother dear

 **alluring:** i’m gonna disown u

 **alluring:** good NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, I LIVE to hear what you liked most, especially favorite lines or bits that made you laugh! Thank you to all of you who have been commenting, you make my day.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @goldkirk and on Twitter at @ottermelons!


	6. chapter 6: much ado about relativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens at club events doesn't always stay at club events, it's apparently Exposing Matt day, special relativity mathematics is a beast, and couples are cute

**_mattatta_ ** _changed the chat name to **A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE CAMPUS CLUB EVENTS**_

 **pidgeotto:** STOP IT

 **pidgeotto:** YOU DON’T EVEN GO HERE

 **lancinglights:** fair, but he’s got a point

 **lancinglights:**  wait a second though

 **lancinglights:**  HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED

 **mattatta:**  I have Connections

_**pidgeotto** changed the chat name to **COOL COLLEGE SQUAD AND THE ANCIENTS**_

**mattatta:** rude

 **takashishirogone:**  matt means that I heard about it from Keith and Dr. Ulaz and told him about it when he and Allura and I were playing Overwatch last night

 **mattatta:** BETRAYED

takashisirogone: I’m just telling the truth!!

 **mattatta:** EXPOSED

 **alluring:** oooooh is it exposing Mathematics Holt day??

 **lancinglights:** ppfffTAHAHAHAAHA

 **mattatta:** SHUT UP

 **mattatta:** allura i trusted u

 **mattatta:** how could you betray me like this

 **pidgeotto:** fun fact, because our parents are Alpha Nerds this truly is his name

 **shayliens:** WHAT

 **hunkerdink:** ^^^^^^^^^!!!!!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** you guys didn’t know that????

 **lancinglights:** listen not all of us grew up with pidge and memethew over here like you did

 **kogayness:** I mean I didn’t really meet them until I was like nine, Shiro’s the one who grew up with them the longest

 **lancinglights:** THAT’S STILL LONG ENOUGH

 **pidgeotto:** so memethew, do you want to tell them or should I

 **mattatta:** sighs

 **mattatta:** go for it, sister mine, i’ve gotta take a few coffee orders real quick

 **pidgeotto:** /excellent/ *cracks knuckles*

 **pidgeotto:** okay SO

 **pidgeotto:** mom and dad are grad students. mom and dad fall in love. mom and dad are in two very different science fields but are both massive nerds. mom and dad have a small and very nerdy wedding and no wedding reception bc mom’s thesis defense got bumped up a week to that evening so she went in front of the committee straight from the wedding, still in her wedding gown, and my dad sat outside the whole time eavesdropping through the door and nearly got busted for cheering for her at one point but LUCKILY Shiro’s dad was there to shove a hand over his mouth quick

 **hunkerdink:** oh my god that’s so cute

 **pidgeotto:** anyway, they’re in nerd love, they get nerd married, instead of their home he bridal carries her back into the defense room in celebration when the professors come out into the hallway to declare her dr. holt, and then they spend their honeymoon (all three days of it) in the galapagos islands geeking out over getting to see the finches in person bc they’re Like That

 **takashishirogone:** and we love them for it

pidgeott: yes very much so

 **mattatta:** they’re the original Nerd Squad

 **mattatta:** or duo I guess? idk??

 **alluring:** WAIT A MINUTE what happened with a club event??? How did I miss hearing about that?????

 **pidgeotto:** SHHHHHH LET ME FINISH FIRST

 **pidgeotto:** ANYWAY,

 **pidgeotto:** so mom holt and dad holt are nerds in love, and they make a baby holt from that nerd love--

 **mattatta:** OH GOD WHY KATIE

 **kogayness:** did you HAVE to say it like THAT???

 **pidgeotto:** \--AND THEY FIND OUT THAT THAT BABY HOLT IS A BOY WHEN HE’S BORN and they’re like “cool!!!” but now they have to pick from the list of names they /couldn’t manage to decide on/, and one of them was matthew after one of dad’s favorite uncles, but then mom and dad were both exhausted bc it was a long labor and they were kind of slap happy with joy and my mom made a joke that they should just call him Mathematics because it could still be shortened to math and they could also doom him to a life of even more nerdery than they lived already, and unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), dad thought it was so funny that they really decided to do it. But they gave him the proper name Matthew anyway because Grandma Kippel would have had a fit otherwise, and they made his middle name Mathematics and the rest is history

 **lancinglights:** that’s AMAZING. like. wow.

 **mattatta:** what can I say, I’m just that awesome!

 **kogayness:** you couldn’t even hold your head up yet when all of that went down

 **mattatta:** but I AM the one who’s had to hold my own head up through all the middle school and high school years of teasing from a certain strain of bully so??? :)

 **alluring:** oof

 **takashishirogone:** are you okay matt??

 **mattatta:** yeah I’m fine! That’s a while ago, it’s water under the bridge lol

 **mattatta:** I’m proud of my name now, it suits me and is a great conversation starter and I love it

 **lancinglights:** was middle school just a dark time for everyone in the world

 **kogayness:** yes

 **pidgeotto:** yes

 **hunkerdink:** yes

 **mattatta:** yes

 **alluring:** yes

 **takashishirogone:** yes

 **shayliens:** yes

 **lancinglights:** mmm yes here too

 **lancinglights:** damn, sure glad we aren’t back in THAT mess of hormones and stress and new kinds of assignments and social hierarchies anymore

 **hunkerdink:** Amen to that!

 **_takashishirogone_ ** _> **mattatta**_

 **takashishirogone:** Are you SURE?

 **mattatta:** YES BABE

 **takashishirogone:** ARE YOU SURE MATT

 **mattatta:** I PROMISE YES ILYSM PLEASE DON’T WORRY

 **mattatta:** IT’S FINE NOW I SWEAR

 **takashishirogone:** ...okay.

 **mattatta:** SHIRO

 **mattatta:** I MEAN IT

 **takashishirogone:** Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?

 **mattatta:** babe I don’t ever want to talk about middle school again if I can help it lol

 **mattatta:** I’d much rather talk with you about the latest episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved

 **takashishirogone:** NOPE NOPE YOU CAN TALK WITH KEITH AND PIDGE ABOUT THAT!!! I’M NOT GETTING ROPED INTO THAT MESS AGAIN

 **mattatta:** aw babe

 **takashishirogone:** don’t you “aw babe” me mathematics holt, I love you too much and am too weak and you know I’ll cave

 **mattatta:** >:)

 **takashishirogone:** compromise: I come over and we watch the Princess Bride while eating cookie dough and homemade popcorn just like old times

 **mattatta:** hmmmm

 **mattatta:** okay deal

 **takashishirogone:** i’ll be over in half an hour

 **mattatta:** <3

 **_takashishirogone_ ** **> _alluring_**

 **takashishirogone:** our boy says he’s fine but just in case I spontaneously planned The Princess Bride, cookie dough, and popcorn at the Holt’s and he only knows I’m coming for it

 **alluring:** I’M IN, I’ll surprise him

 **alluring:** do you want me to pick you up or do you want to come get me on your way

 **takashishirogone:** I’ll get you like any good gentleman should do for a princess, even if said princess has her own car and is a strong independent woman who don’t need no man

 **alluring:** <3333333333

 **alluring:** princesses don’t need no men, but they sure can be wonderful and lovely to have anyway  <3

 **takashishirogone:** be ready in ten

 **alluring:** will do

 **_hunkerdink_ ** _> **pidgeotto**_

 **hunkerdink:** Hey Pidge, are you okay?

 **pidgeotto:** yeah, why??

 **hunkerdink:** you didn’t finish all your food when we were eating dinner and I was just worried maybe you were feeling sick or something

 **pidgeotto:** nah I’m fine! I just was full. It’s all good!

 **hunkerdink:** well that’s good!!! I’m glad you’re not feeling bad, there’s something going around in my dorm that’s probably gonna spread to the rest of the campus this week and I didn’t want you to be getting it lol

 **pidgeotto:** UGH TIME TO BUST OUT THE HAND SANITIZER STASH

 **hunkerdink:** I STILL don’t understand how you have THAT MUCH of it ALL THE TIME

 **pidgeotto:** MIND YO BUSINESS DAVID!!!!!!!

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _changed the group name to **PROBLEM SETS CAN DIE IN A FIRE**_

 **kogayness:** you ok there buddy

 **pidgeotto:** do i sound okay

 **kogayness:** uh

 **lancinglights:** WOW PIDGE THAT’S A MOOD

 **pidgeotto:** fistbump of solidarity

 **lancinglights:** bro

 **pidgeotto:** /bro/

 **pidgeotto:** anYWAY so mondern physics isn’t going to be as bad as the surprise-it’s-a-whole-semester-of-quantum-mechanics-and-multivariable-calculus p-chem 2 was last spring but oh hell we are NOT designed to think in certain ways

 **pidgeotto:** hey shiro is there a way your literal brain can cry?? because I think that’s what mine is doing right now

 **takashishirogone:** why are you asking me specifiically????

 **pidgeotto:** because you’re the closest thing to a med student we have. You were a lifeguard and then an EMT for all of, like, a year, and that’s close enough

 **takashishirogone:** …i mean almost all of us were lifeguards at some point but sure fair enough

 **takashishirogone:** Okay so my educated answer is no

 **takashishirogone:** What’s going on, kiddo?

 **pidgeotto:** hnnnNNNNN

 **pidgeotto:** special relativity problems

 **takashishirogone:** OH

 **takashishirogone:** ohhhhhhhhh i get you

 **takashishirogone:** listen just hang in there, the whole rest of the semester is easier than the first two chapters

 **pidgeotto:** SHIRO EVERYTHING IS BACKWARDS AND UPSIDE DOWN

 **takashishirogone:** I KNOW PIDGE BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO GET THROUGH THIS

 **takashishirogone:** one Lorentz equation at a time

 **takashishirogone:** YOU WILL SURVIVE

 **pidgeotto:** but after this we have to jump straight into quantum states/numbers and I don’t think I can do that /AGAIN/!!!!! I barely passed p-chem last year and I want to CRY I thought I could do this but it’s TOO MUCH and maybe I should have just gone with a different major, I just can’t get this. Like every time I feel like I understand the concept after reviewing it AGAIN, I still stare at the problems and just LOSE MY MIND I don’t know what to DO

 **mattatta:** KatieI think you need a break, and I say that as your big brother who really really loves you and has been in your shoes, okay?

 **alluring:** okay pidge, BREATHE

 **alluring:** That’s step one. You need to leave wherever you are right now, walk at least one building away, and sit somewhere or keep walking if you want. Go.

 **pidgeotto:** BUT

 **alluring:** GO

 **pidgeotto:** FINE :(((((((

 **kogayness:** Pidge I’m coming

 **pidgeotto:** NO I’m FINE

 **kogayness:** NOPE shut up i’m coming

 **kogayness:** where are you

 **mattatta:** yeah shut up pidge he’s your substitute older brother for me for today

 **pidgeotto:** you guys are plotting against me!!!!

**mattatta:**

**kogayness:** it’s for your own good, pidge, just roll with it

 **lancinglights:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **lancinglights:** also I’m coming to help too once this experiment finishes running in today’s lab

 **pidgeotto:** you guys suck and I love you

 **takashishirogone:** Pidge listen to me.

 **takashishirogone:** (thank you Keith)

 **pidgeotto:** I’m going to the coffee shop to get a drink

 **takashishirogone:** Good. Get your favorite one and sit with it and let it make you feel a little less awful, okay? Now listen.

 **takashishirogone:** College is /hard./ Sure it’s fun, and amazing, and a time of HUGE jumps in figuring yourself out and trying new things and making close friends and learning to navigate social waters and getting to know professors and finding new ideas and deciding old ones to keep, but first and foremost it’s school, and four years of it, and more and more in-depth as you go. You’re training to be an expert in something now, not just getting the full curriculum spread that’s required for you to graduate high school. You have ONE SEMESTER to cram TONS of information in your head AND make sure you understand it and see how all of it interacts and what that all means. That’s a tall order.

 **takashishirogone:** and on top of all that, you’re still living normal life every day, and having to deal with laundry and crabby people and long lines at the coffee shop and everyday frustrations on top of all the difficult, time-consuming work of cramming new information and understanding in your head. Everything in your life affects everything else, and you’re only human, and SOMETIMES YOU HAVE BAD DAYS. Sometimes you spend hours trying to twist your brain around something and you /just can’t get it/ no matter how many times you ram against the wall or try to find ways around it, and there’s probably a deadline looming and an exam or two to study for to boot. So you sit and you struggle and you just can’t get the thing, and at the end of it you haven’t gotten it done still and you’re sitting there going, man, if I can’t get this, maybe I can’t get anything that comes after it. Maybe I’m not smart enough to be doing this. Maybe I’m just not cut out to be a [insert profession here]. But LISTEN

 **takashishirogone:** What was the first rule that Coran taught you about studying?

 **pidgeotto:** It’s a necessary evil?

 **takashishirogone:** No,

 **pidgeotto:** fine

 **pidgeotto:** It’s good to struggle because that means you’re about to jump a new level when you get over the hump?

 **takashishirogone:** Yes!

 **mattatta:** BINGO

 **pidgeotto:** all right, fine, you’re right, that is always how it goes and I forgot that

 **mattatta:** Hey, when you’re super frustrated and tired you don’t think clearly about things. It’s okay. That’s why we’re all here to remind each other when necessary.

 **pidgeotto:** So I need to just take some deep breaths and keep working at it until everything clicks, because it will, and then it’ll be easier for a while after that.

 **kogayness:** NO, you need to come with me, get your stuff out of the library, and come back to our apartment to watch some Buzzfeed Unsolved for a few hours and let your brain mull it over in the background while you RELAX

 **pidgeotto:** but!!!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** NO BUTS

 **mattatta:** DO AS ALL YOUR OLDER BROTHERS SAY YOU UNGRATEFUL PICKLE

 **pidgeotto:** I’M STICKING MY TONGUE OUT AT YOU

 **kogayness:** no she’s not she’s perched on the concrete wall outside Starbuck’s smiling at her phone

 **pidgeotto:** SHUT

 **hunkerdink:** [is laughing]

 **shayliens:** hey be nice

 **hunkerdink:** listen I was one of pidge’s best friends for years before you knew her I have Privileges

 **kogayness:** all right we’re going to get her stuff now and then Lance and I aren’t letting her study till at least 7 this evening I promise

 **lancinglights:** Unless you have something due at 5 PM Pidge? I know sometimes teachers are dumb about that.

 **pidgeotto:** No, I just have a quiz due at midnight and my problem sets aren’t due till tomorrow evening I think

 **pidgeotto:** SHIT IT’S FRIDAY ISN’T IT OH NO

 **takashishirogone:** yes it is, what’s wrong?

 **pidgeotto:** I DIDN’T BUY ANY CHALLAH FOR SHABBAT

 **mattatta:** CHILL THYSELF KATIE JUST USE DINING HALL BREAD

 **pidgeotto:** it’s not the same!!!!! I can’t believe I forgot!!!!

 **mattatta:** listen it’s FINE

 **pidgeotto:** I KNOW it is but I just? It’s like my Thing this year, I’ve been trying really hard to do Shabbat dinner every week as part of my routine because it reminds me of Grandma but I lost track of time this week I guess 

 **kogayness:** We have some birthday cake candles if you could use two of those instead of the big ones?

 **lancinglights:** I’m already heading into town to buy some groceries for the weekend, I’m going to swing by the bakery before it closes and grab a loaf

 **lancinglights:** We’ve got u pidge

 **pidgeotto:** you guys are the best, you don’t have to do this

 **pidgeotto:** i love you so much

 **takashishirogone:** your orders for this evening are to RELAX, okay? If I’m the closest thing in our group to a med student or doctor or whatever, then consider this doctor’s orders.

 **mattatta:** ^^^^^^^^^

 **mattatta:** Do you want me to facetime when you light the candles? We both know I’m the better singer in this family

 **alluring:** hmmmmmmmmm

 **mattatta:** DON’T YOU HMMMMM ME

 **alluring:** HMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 **mattatta:** why are you booing me, I’m RIGHT

 **pidgeotto:** listen maybe not for like, taylor swift, but when it comes to traditional hebrew chanting he’s uh. Right

 **pidgeotto:** You don’t want to see my bat mitzvah video, it’s painful

 **mattatta:** listen, you did your best!!! That’s enough!!

 **pidgeotto:** <3

 **pidgeotto:** anyway yes please?

 **pidgeotto:** and Shiro? Thank you.  <3

 **takashishirogone:** Anytime. I’ve been where you are, I know what it’s like. Your dad talked me through the same thing more than once lmao

 **alluring:** Me too and I’m not even a science major. Same principles apply across the board I guess!

 **mattatta:** call me when you’re ready later, I’m going to work on my thesis until then!

 **takashishirogone:** allura and I will join the call too since we're with matt

 **pidgeotto:** the more the merrier!

 **shayliens:** Hunk and I are going out to eat, don’t anyone text us lmao

 **lancinglights:** ooooh date night ;)

 **hunkerdink:** yes, it’s great, you and keith should try it sometime

 **lancinglights:** excuse u

 **lancinglights:** keith and I go on dates all the time

 **kogayness:** ^^^^^^^^^

 **hunkerdink:** yeah, to the grocery store and like, walmart lmao

 **kogayness:** listen anything turns into a fun adventure when you’re with the person you love

 **pidgeotto:** that’s disgustingly cute and also he has a point hunk

 **hunkerdink:** Well regardless, Shay and I are off to Fazoli’s and a movie, so we mean it--unless the apartments or dorms are on fire or something don’t text or call us

 **shayliens:** :)

 **kogayness:** duly noted

 **lancinglights:** have fun!!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** ^^^^^^^

 **alluring:** ^^^^^^^^^

 **_mattatta_ ** _> **pidgeotto**_

 **mattatta:** 1) you ARE going to be great in your field, you’ve been wanting to do this since you were like seven and anyone with half an eye can see that it's a great fit for you

 **mattatta:** 2) I believe in you 300% and I want to remind you of that, and so do mom and dad

 **mattatta:** 3) I love you

 **mattatta:** 4) also you’re getting better at singing every year, don’t worry. I know you work on it secretly lol. you can carry a tune better than you think, but don’t tell anyone I said that

 **pidgeotto:** hsdfhaewuofajchajkfcnml I love you too Matt

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _> **romellifluous**_

 **pidgeotto:** HEY! I THINK YOU’RE REALLY COOL! I LIKE YOU A LOT! MAYBE WE COULD hang out or something?

 **romellifluous:** i can’t believe you just vined that at me

 **romellifluous:** in front of MY SALAD

 **pidgeotto:** I’m busy this evening but tomorrow is saturday and we have a three day weekend, soooooo?

 **pidgeotto:** I mean if you have plans already that’s totally fine! But I was thinking I hadn’t been to the botanical garden downtown yet and it’s supposed to be really cool and I figured maybe you’d like to go with me?

 **romellifluous:** I mean...I’d have to check my calendar…I’m just STAGGERINGLY busy, you know, it’s hard being so popular

 **pidgeotto:** :(

 **romellifluous:** JUST KIDDING lmao can u imagine

 **romellifluous:** I’d love to. And I think there’s supposed to be a cute little French bakery over there too that’s not horrendously overpriced? If they have macaroons it’s my treat

 **pidgeotto:** wow you really know the way to a girl’s heart

 **pidgeotto:** <3 it’s a date!

 **romellifluous:** <3

 **_lancinglights_ ** _> **kogayness**_

 **lancinglights:** HI I LOVE U SO MUCH

 **lancinglights:** do we need anything else from the store that wasn’t on the list??

 **kogayness:** HAFKDLJSK LOVE U TOO and I don’t think so??? but let me run around and look really quick

 **kogayness:** TOILET PAPER

 **lancinglights:** OKAY GOT IT

 **kogayness:** how did we both miss that

 **lancinglights:** who knows, it’s college, we’re busy???

 **kogayness:** I GUESS

 **kogayness:** love you babe, see you when you get home :)

 **lancinglights:** can’t wait :) to see your stupid face again :) it’s been too long :)

 **kogayness:** lance it’s been like three hours

 **lancinglights:** too :) long :)

 **kogayness:** lmao u dork

 **kogayness:** stop texting and walk home safe!

 **lancinglights:** party pooper

 **lancinglights:** I will. Be home soon!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author writing her own life into the fic?? It's more likely than you think! In other news I love what I study but math and science are real mind benders sometimes rip.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (@goldkirk) and twitter (@ottermelons), and as always please let me know what you liked or just meme @ me in the comments below lol!
> 
> Special thanks to Sahar for That One Vine Reference <3


	7. I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang has been busy, Shay has some good news, Matt is a big brother in every way, SOUP, Lance and Keith have some backstory, and Pidge finally spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took weeks to actually write, I was a lot busier with school than I thought and also my health took a nosedive and ALSO we had about three family emergencies in one week but THINGS ARE GETTING A BIT BETTER NOW so enjoy!!! It's not my best chapter, but I'm working on the next one already so stay tuned!

**_PROBLEM SETS CAN DIE IN A FIRE_ **

**takashishirogone:** wow uh this chat has been dead for a few days

**takashishirogone:** Is everyone okay???

**alluring:** ^^^^^^^^^

**alluring:** I know why WE haven’t been around, with the conference and all, but you younguns normally don’t stop messaging even when you SHOULD

**mattatta:** even the gremlin hasn’t really been on

**mattatta:** OR replied to many of my messages, which, RUDE

**lancinglights:** well the barista drew a smiley face on my frappuccino just now, so things are getting a little better!

**takashishirogone:** Have things not been good?

**lancinglights:** They haven’t been bad, it’s okay, it’s just they could be BETTER, you feel me?

**kogayness:** ^^^^^^^ very tired agreement with that

**takashishirogone:** I do feel you. Is anything in particular being extra trouble or is it just the general load of everything happening too much all the time always?

**lancinglights:** option 2

**takashishirogone:** rip :(

**takashishirogone:** [cups hands around mouth] I BELIEVE IN YOU ALL SO MUCH, I KNOW YOU’RE DOING YOUR BEST AND I LOVE YOU.

**lancinglights:** <333

**kogayness:** sometimes I’m really glad you’re my brother

**takashishirogone:** IS THIS ACTUAL GENUINE AFFECTION I HEAR FROM MY EMO BROTHER

**kogayness:** SHUT UP I TAKE IT BACK

**alluring:** I just want to say that I, too, believe in all of you 100% and I’m here to forcibly make you take a self care day if you need one. Snitch on each other to me if you have to and I’ll start kidnapping.

**lancinglights:** Allura, I’ve always appreciated your slightly terrifying brand of taking care of people.

**alluring:** <3

**mattatta:** oh look, pidge is on!

**pidgeotto:** LISTEN, O BROTHER OF MINE, I’ve been BUSY

**mattatta:** Hanging out with Romelle? :)

**pidgeotto:** NO living in the LIBRARY and CRYING A LOT

**mattatta:** oh

**mattatta:** D:

**mattatta:** I’m so sorry

**pidgeotto:** It’s fine it’s not your fault

**pidgeotto:** just one of those chunks of the semester that I have to get through

**shayliens:** Hello everyone!

**lancinglights:** SHAY YOU BEAUTIFUL SUNBEAM HOW ARE YOU

**shayliens:** I’m good! Not to change the topic or anything but I for one have some good news???

**alluring:** DO TELL

**shayliens:** Well uh we all know the saga of how I switched my major from Engish to Pre-Med, right, and how I’ve been spending a lot of time catching up on science classes and stuff?

**shayliens:** SO I MAY HAVE DONE A THING

**hunkerdink:** Slides in real quick because I know what’s about to be announced ⌒°(ᴖ◡ᴖ)°⌒

**pidgeotto:** oh?????

**shayliens:** I applied for a pre-med internship at the university hospital that was kind of a long shot for me and I!!!! got the spot!!!!!!!! ୧( “̮ )୨✧

**pidgeotto:** AAAAAAHHHHHHH

**lancinglights:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

**kogayness:** Shay that’s AWESOME!!!

**mattatta:** Congrats!!!!

**takashishirogone:** I’m so proud of you Shay! You definitely deserve that internship. You’ve been working so hard and they’re going to be really lucky to have you.

**alluring:** YES GIRL GO <33333333

**shayliens:** <333333333 :)

**hunkerdink:** that’s my GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!

**shayliens:** <3333333333333

**shayliens:** Thank you guys! The only downside is that I won’t have as much free time for the rest of the semester, but it’s definitely worth it. I’ll miss seeing you all as much though :(

**lancinglights:** We’ll miss you!

**pidgeotto:** Definitely! But we’re so happy for you!  <3

**_mattatta_ ** _ > _ **_pidgeotto_ **

**mattatta:** katie

**pidgeotto:** katie can’t come to the phone right now

**mattatta:** katie. Please no

**pidgeotto:** come on you coward

**mattatta:** sighs

**mattatta:** Fine. Why?

**pidgeotto:** ‘cause she’s DEAD!!!!!!

**mattatta:** relatable tbh, but that liteterally never is going to get less terrible over messaging. ANYWAY

**mattatta:** Are you having a rough time with physics again??

**pidgeotto:** EVERYTHING is a rough time right now all around

**pidgeotto:** Like I thought I understood things, and I worked out so many problems, but I did worse than I thought I did on ALL my exams and now I’m just trying to do as much practice and studying as I can because I can’t let my grades dip like they’re doing and I need to put more work in

**mattatta:** Okay but when are your next exams? Two or three weeks from now, right? You need to give yourself some down time, Katie

**mattatta:** you’re already getting burnt out, don’t make it worse!

**pidgeotto:** I have it under control! I’m eating and drinking water and sleeping. I swear.

**mattatta:** okay...but I’m coming up this weekend.

**pidgeotto:** noooooooooooooo

**mattatta:** I’M COMING TO HELP

**pidgeotto:** nooOOOOOOOO YOU DON’T HAVE TO

**pidgeotto:** I’M FINE I NEED TO BE ABLE TO DO THIS ON MY OWN

**mattatta:** NO YOU DUMBASS YOU LITERALLY DO NOT EXCEPT ON EXAMS

**mattatta:** even when you’re doing it as a job you have coworkers and people on the internet to get help from when you’re stuck or use for new insights or bounce ideas off of!!!!

**pidgeotto:** but,

**mattatta:** NO BUTS. haha buts

**pidgeotto:** that’s not even the same kind of butt

**mattatta:** HA I GOT YOU TO SAY BUTT

**pidgeotto:** oh god, what are we, nine???

**mattatta:** no but shiro is six

**pidgeotto:** lol

**mattatta:** for real though, let me come help with what I can. Shiro might come too to see Keith. I swear he worries more than grandma kippel and that’s saying something

**pidgeotto:** you have to give him credit for getting so much better at hiding it though!

**mattatta:** True. Let it never be said that I don’t give credit where credit is due

**pidgeotto:** Anyway go kiss your girlfriend and boyfriend or something and let me finish this problem set, I’m tired and I want to get dinner before 8 PM

**mattatta:** GO FINISH IT YES BUT PLEASE REMEMBER

**pidgeotto:** DRINK WATER TO HYDRATE MY BRAIN, I KNOW

**mattatta:** No! I mean yes! But no—remember:

**mattatta:** Patience yields focus.

**mattatta:** :)))))

**pidgeotto:** GET OUT

**mattatta:** PEACE

**_pidgeotto_ ** _ > _ **_takashishirogone_ **

**pidgeotto:** I hope you’re happy. You’ve rubbed off so hard on your boyfriend that he’s quoting your Motivational Advice at me like some kind of plagaristic self-help guru.

**takashishirogone:** ?????????????

**pidgeotto:** I’m disowning both of you

**_PROBLEM SETS CAN DIE IN A FIRE_ **

**hunkerdink:** FANTASTIC NEWS

**kogayness:** ??????

**kogayness:** WHAT

**hunkerdink:** THEY FINALLY REPLACED THE BROKEN STOVE. AND THE MICROWAVE. AND THE TOASTER. AND THE FRIDGE

**lancinglights:** WHEN??????

**hunkerdink:** I DUNNO?

**alluring:** Oh wow

**alluring:** those things were relics I thought they’d never even be able to unstick them from the FLOOR

**hunkerdink:** well, they DID somehow!

**hunkerdink:** LISTEN UP PEOPLE, WE’RE DOING SOUP

**shayliens:** what kind??

**hunkerdink:** garden vegetable with barley

**shayliens:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**pidgeotto:** what about—

**hunkerdink:** YES we will have garlic bread too

**pidgeotto:** YES

**kogayness:** FUCK YEAH

**lancinglights:** you and your garlic bread I swear

**mattatta:** if there’s any soup left over, Shiro and I want some tomorrow

**kogayness:** I am not driving soup down to you guys. No.

**mattatta:** You don’t have to, because we’re coming up there to annoy you all in person!

**kogayness:** What?!

**lancinglights:** lmao you didn’t know?

**kogayness:** Lance.

**lancinglights:** I only found out this morning!!!! Shiro wanted it to be a surprise!!

**kogayness:** MATT

**takashishirogone:** /MATT/

**mattatta:** whoops

**alluring:** calm down everyone just enjoy the soup tonight and the boys will be up tomorrow to help with things and hang out and also buy you those cool strawberry tarts from the french bakery that you can never afford so no fighting

**kogayness:** puffs up

**lancinglights:** NO,

**kogayness:** but BABE,

**lancinglights:** but STRAWBERRY TARTS

**kogayness:** I…

**kogayness:** okay

**takashishirogone:** wow I feel so loved, little brother

**kogayness:** listen I do love you but GIVE ME SOME WARNING NEXT TIME

**kogayness:** I have to clean the apartment before you get here dude

**lancinglights:** No you don’t, I got you covered. Took care of it while you had lab.

**kogayness:** I love you so much and you’re getting a really big kiss when I get home

**lancinglights:** aw babe ;)

**pidgeotto:** STOP CONTAMINATING THE GROUP CHAT WITH YOUR MUSHINESS

**lancinglights:** excuse u pidge we are having a BONDING MOMENT

**kogayness:** YEAH

**kogayness:** Hey, wait a second

**alluring:** quiet gasping

**takashishirogone:** grabs popcorn

**mattatta:** steals some of the popcorn

**pidgeotto:** lol keith is still typing??

**kogayness:** You!!!!!!!!!! I CAN’T

**kogayness:** JSAGFHHJKFDHJKLASHKLJFGOILHO

**kogayness:** YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T REMEMBER THAT

**lancinglights:** I—

**kogayness:** LANCE!!!!!!!!!

**lancinglights:** UH

**lancinglights:** LISTEN I DIDN’T WANT TO ADMIT THAT I WAS STARTING TO LIKE YOU

**kogayness:** I RESCUED YOU FROM DROWNING

**kogayness:** YEAH AND I WAS GRATEFUL

**kogayness:** I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS!!!!!

**lancinglights:** YEAH YOU REALLY DID!!!!!!! IT WAS NICE

**kogayness:** OH MY GOD

**lancinglights:** I’M SORRY

**kogayness:** I can’t BELIEVE u

**lancinglights:** You were really nice to me and you looked really good and I was super confused bc I was waking up and didn’t know what had happened exactly and things were blurry but there you were with your like, strong arms under me, leaning over and the water in your hair was catching the light and you looked like an angel and then I realized who you were and was like “oh no he’s hot and maybe not so bad” and then I PANICKED

**hunkerdink:** Ah yes, the Two Mutually Oblivious But Pining Idiots days

**shayliens:** good times

**takashishirogone:** No!!! Not good times!!!!!!! THEY NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT EACH OTHER

**alluring:** to be fair, they still never shut up about each other

**takashishirogone:** yeah but now it’s gushy affection instead of constant bickering

**kogayness:** EXCUSE YOU ALL WE AREN’T FINISHED HERE

**pidgeotto:** GET A ROOM

**kogayness:** SHUT

**lancinglights:** we have one!

**kogayness:** YOU HUSH

**lancinglights:** NO

**lancinglights:** YES I REMEMBER THE BONDING MOMENT I JUST NEVER FELT LIKE IT WAS THE RIGHT TIME TO BRING IT UP AFTER WE GOT OVER OURSELVES AND STOPPED FIGHTING EACH OTHER

**lancinglights:** but uh yeah I love you so much and kind of never wanted to admit just how much my concussed brain had the hots for you during that whole thing???

**hunkerdink:** I think fiasco is the word you’re looking for here, buddy

**lancinglights:** IT’S NOT MY FAULT THE DIVING BOARD BROKE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MEET

**kogayness:** NO BUT YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD THE TRUTH AND SAVED US A LOT OF BICKERING

**lancinglights:** but we might never have even ended up together!!! We didn’t even know each other much then!

**kogayness:** I mean fair

**lancinglights:** can you honestly tell me you even knew me from Adam at that point aside from being the guy who was always trying to be better than you at something???

**kogayness:** well...no

**takashishirogone:** That’s a good point. You guys got to know each other a lot better by arguing over everything and having to do so many group projects just because no one was willing to deal with each of you trying to one-up the other.

**mattatta:** That was hilarious to watch.

**hunkerdink:** That was not hilarious to live

**kogayness:** sorry guys

**Lancinglights:** ^^^^^^

**pidgeotto:** It’s okay, no one is mad, it was all part of your journey through being young and really dumb and in love

**pidgeotto:** also it was kind of. REALLY obvious to everyone other than you two what was actually going on. The teachers had a betting pool on which one of you would figure it out first and what month you’d get together.

**kogayness:** What?!

**mattatta:** Lol

**lancinglights:** That’s honestly pretty funny

**kogayness:** oh my god though

**shayliens:** Mmmmm speaking of young and dumb and in love, don’t you have something to tell the class, Pidge?

**pidgeotto:** Uh, no???? Nope! Definitely not!

**shayliens:** Piiiiiiiiiiiddddddggggeeeee

**alluring:** OH?

**mattatta:** ;)))))

**hunkerdink:** :D

**Takashishirogone:** Just tell them Pidge, they’re your friends!

**pidgeotto:** hey how do YOU know?!

**mattatta:** Hey big brothers have a special bond with special privileges, it’s all very *jazz hands*

**mattatta:** Anyway STOP DEFLECTING

**pidgeotto:** hnnnnNNNN

**kogayness:** WHAT DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT WE DON’T!!!!!

**lancinglights:** ^^^^^^

**alluring:** ^^^^^^^!!!!!!!!! Shiro and Matt how dare you two not let me in on the gossip! I expect better from you!

**takashishirogone:** I’m sorry Allura but some things are older-siblings-only

**takashishirogone:** I don’t actually know what the full news is, I just know the general gist of it

**lancinglights:** PIDGE WOULD YOU JUST PUT US OUT OF OUR MISERY

**pidgeotto:** FINE I’M IN LOVE WITH MY ROOMMATE AND SHE’S REALLY REALLY PRETTY LIKE STUPID PRETTY AND SHE DOES THIS AMAZING ART AND SHE’S SO FUNNY AND BOLD AND REALLY SWEET AND HAS SO MANY OF THE SAME TASTES AS ME AND SHE HAS THIS CUTE ACCENT BC SHE’S FROM AUSTRALIA AND WE’RE MUTUALLY IN CAHOOTS BC SHE LIKES ME BACK AND HER HAIR IS SOOOOOO LONG AND SHINY AND SHE LETS ME BRAID AND PLAY WITH IT AND WE WENT ON A DATE TO THE BOTANICAL GARDENS AND THE FRO-YO PLACE AND I WANNA KISS HER FACE AND I HATE FEELINGS

**lancinglights:** CHOKES ON MY FRAPPUCINO

**kogayness:** Pidge. Oh my god Pidge

**alluring:** PRAISE

**lancinglights:** and they’re ROOMMATES

**kogayness:** oh my god they’re ROOMMATES

**pidgeotto:** SHUT UP I HATE YOU ALL

**shayliens:** I’m proud of you bb

**hunkerdink:** <33333 I’m so happy things are working out with you two!

**kogayness:** HA

**kogayness:** EAT EVERY WORD YOU EVER SAID ABOUT US BEING GROSS AND IN LOVE IN THE GROUP CHAT

**pidgeotto:** I KNOW, YOU CAN SAY I TOLD YOU SO

**lancinglights:** We told you sooooooooo

**pidgeotto:** this is why I told shay first and not all of you heathens

**takashishirogone:** Pidge I’m really happy for you!

**alluring:** Do you want to bring her into the group chat?

**pidgeotto:** Uh? Should I?

**mattatta:** We promise we won’t scare her off.

**alluring:** It would be nice for her to be able to talk to the people you’re closest with, I think, and we’d like to get to know her!

**pidgeotto:** I guess maybe I’ll add her in tomorrow? I have to ask her first though.

**lancinglights:** What’s her name?

**pidgeotto:** Romelle

**lancinglights:** Oh man she even sounds like she belongs in a fairy tale that’s so cool

**kogayness:** more like /cute/

**pidgeotto:** SHUT UR FUCK

**hunkerdink:** I mean he’s right though

**hunkerdink:** What kind of cookies does she like???

**pidgeotto:** All of them, but sugar cookies are her favorite by far. The softer the better.

**alluring:** I like her already

**pidgeotto:** She’s also not afraid to take down a dude 2x her size, she did jujitsu for years back home

**kogayness:** I LIKE THIS GIRL

**takashishirogone:** oh no,

**mattatta:** oh YES

**pidgeotto:** HANDS OFF, THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND

**kogayness:** PIDGE I’M GAY

**lancinglights:** Uh I should HOPE SO

**takashishirogone:** You’re all a mess

**mattatta:** To be fair, so are we.

**mattatta:** Except you Allura, you’re doing amazing sweetie. A goddess among mortals.

**shayliens:** One day I aspire to have even half the time management skills of Allura

**alluring:** <3333 come to me, young padawan, and I’ll teach you all my ways

**shayliens:** !!!!!!!!  <3

**lancinglights:** Look at this. Pidge is in LOVE, Keith and I actually talked about the bonding moment, we’re gonna have SOUP, and oh, look at that, Keith’s home!!!!

**lancinglights:** bye everybody, gotta go kiss my hot boyfriend!!!!

**pidgeotto:** gross

**hunkerdink:** YOU CAN’T SAY THAT ANYMORE?!

**pidgeotto:** WATCH ME

**pidgeotto:** I’m gonna do more homework till the soup’s ready and talk to my crush as much as I want without you people listening to us be in love BYE

**mattatta:** Ah, they grow up so fast!

**alluring:** Matt shut up you are literally 23 years old

**mattatta:** so!!!!!

**takashishirogone:** Back when I was your age,

**mattatta:** STOP

**alluring:** Ah yes, those were the good old days,

**mattatta:** You two suck and I love you and I’ll see you when we all meet up after lab, point taken, BE QUIET

**hunkerdink:** SOUP IN TWENTY MINUTES BE THERE OR BE SQUARE

**shayliens:** NO ONE BE SQUARE, SEE YOU SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, I LOVE to hear what you liked most, especially favorite lines or bits that made you laugh! You guys rock and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @goldkirk and on Twitter at @ottermelons!


	8. it's exposing Pidge day and Slav gives Shiro anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Pidge is exposed, Romelle is a hit in the group chat, Shiro has had a Bad Day, and Matt and Allura are concerned and supportive boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO I'm literally just???? SO sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters out. I've got schoolwork out my ears lately and I thought it would calm down but it DOESN'T. I MIGHT get another chapter finished and uploaded tomorrow, but no promises. <3

**_pidgeotto_** > **_romellifluous_**

 **pidgeotto:** HEY HI GMORNIN

 **romellifluous:** it’s too EARLY shut UP

 **pidgeotto:** Listen,

 **romellifluous:** /YOU/ listen,

 **pidgeotto:** YOU’RE ALREADY AWAKE ANYWAY

 **romellifluous:** that’s beside the POINT

 **romellifluous:** I mean yes

 **romellifluous:** BUT

 **romellifluous:** I’m protesting stupid-o’clock-a.m. by refusing to be a funcitoning human even if I have to be awake rn

 **pidgeotto:** babe,

 **romellifluous:** I’M AN ART MAJOR. WE DON’T DO MORNINGS

 **pidgeotto:** I mean, fair!

 **romellifluous:** A curse on all 8 a.m. gen-eds. And a curse on bodies for needing food and coffee before them at even-stupider-o’clock in the morning.

 **pidgeotto:** AMEN TO THAT

 **pidgeotto:** but listen you can’t even talk, you don’t have 8 AM labs

 **pidgeotto:** and I know I made this bed for myself and I’ll lie down in it, but that doesn’t mean I have to LIKE IT

 **pidgeotto:** ANYWAY. QUESTION

 **romellifluous:** ANSWER

 **romellifluous:** jk shoot

 **pidgeotto:** :P

 **pidgeotto:** Sooooooooooooooooooooo you know how I’ve told you all about the Squad **™** and how we’ve known each other for ages and are basically one big family that yells at each other in a group chat daily bc we can’t yell at each other all in person during the school year??

 **romellifluous:** Yes! They sound cool.

 **pidgeotto:** They are the literal opposite of cool but they are great lmao

 **pidgeotto:** Okay maybe they are actually pretty cool. But don’t tell them I said that.

 **pidgeotto:** I have a reputation to uphold

 **romellifluous:** Katie you literally fell asleep while braiding my hair last night when we were watching Princess Diaries 2

 **pidgeotto:** I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD EVEN IF IT’S JUST A FRONT

 **pidgeotto:** /ANYWAY/

 **pidgeotto:** I never exactly knew how to ask you or if it was the right time or whatever, but it came up in the group chat and we agreed it was fine to see if you wanted to join in with the rest of us??? So yeah I can add you if you want?

 **romellifluous:** You sure you’re okay with that??? Omg

 **pidgeotto:** Yeah ofc!

 **pidgeotto:** I mean only if you want to though

 **pidgeotto:** you don’t have to!

 **romellifluous:** I’d love to! I’m honored!

 **pidgeotto:** oh no please don’t be, oh god

 **pidgeotto:** okay give me a minute and I’ll add you

 **romellifluous:** kk!

**_PROBLEM SETS CAN DIE IN A FIRE_ **

**_pidgeotto_ ** _changed the chat name to **THE DREAM TEAM (PLUS MATT I GUESS)**_

 **mattatta:** RUDE

 **pidgeotto:** I’m adding Romelle in so BE NICE YOU HEATHENS

 **pidgeotto:** If any of you scare my girlfriend off on the first day I’m going to come for your blood AND your Funko Pop collection

 **_mattatta_ ** _changed the chat name to **THE MEME TEAM (PIDGE UR NOT INVITED)**_

 **pidgeotto:** ALSO RUDE

 **alluring:** it is my duty to inform you that memethew is sticking out his tongue at his phone screen right now

 **pidgeotto:** sighs

 **pidgeotto:** acknowledged.

 **_takashishirogone_ ** _changed the chat name to **THE WELCOME WAGON**_

 **mattatta:** fair

 **alluring:** fair

 **hunkerdink:** fair

 **kogayness:** fair

 **lancinglights:** nice

 **kogayness:** lance how could you break the streak!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **_pidgeotto_ ** _added **romellifluous** to the chat_

 **pidgeotto:** MATT!!!!

 **mattatta:** KATIE!!!!!!

 **romellifluous:** ROMELLE!!!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** Hi I like you

 **romellifluous:** :)

 **pidgeotto:** NO FLIRTING WITH MY ROOMMATE

 **kogayness:** oh my god they were roo

 **pidgeotto:** CEASE

 **romellifluous:** HELLO EVERYONE I’ve heard so much about you! I’m excited to be part of the Squad **™** lol

 **romellifluous:** also

_**romellifluous** sent 1 photo to the chat_

**lancinglights:** SHE’S ONLY IN THE CHAT FOR TEN SECONDS AND SHE’S ALREADY EXPOSING PIDGE GOD BLESS

 **pidgeotto:** ROMELLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **pidgeotto:** HOW COULD YOU

 **romellifluous:** babe you remember I grew up with all brothers, right

 **romellifluous:** i’m not a funny innocent orange dreamsickle

 **pidgeotto:** that doesn’t even maKE SENSE

 **kogayness:** i dunno, it made perfect sense to me

 **romellifluous:** you can’t be mad at me, you’re too cute when zonked out to not share

 **pidgeotto:** THERE ARE LESS INCRIMINATING PHOTOS!!!!! WITHOUT MAKEUP!!!!!! OR UNICORN ONESIES!!!!!!!! OR HAIR BOWS

 **pidgeotto:** I TRUSTED U

 **takashishirogone:** oho is it exposing pidge day???? because i

 **takashishirogone:** have SO MANY

 **takashishirogone:** stories from babysitting

 **mattatta:** excuse u all i am her BROTHER. You think you can beat ME????

 **alluring:** but she lets her guard down around shay and me

 **pidgeotto:** hey no wait

 **shayliens:** >:)

 **hunkerdink:** psst don’t worry shay wouldn’t actually roast you in the gc, she just keeps screenshots to show me The Receipts lol and we don’t share with anyone

 **pidgeotto:** BYE EVERYONE SEE YOU IN HELL

 **romellifluous:** pidge no wait!!

 **lancinglights:** I love it when I’m not the one being dramatic

 **mattatta:** lance we’re literally all dramatic

 **lancinglights:** fair

 **kogayness:** but lance likes being dramatic in the group chat a lot more than some of us do

 **mattatta:** also fair

 **lancinglights:** point

 **pidgeotto:** NO, NOPE, YOU STARTED THIS

 **pidgeotto:** YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE LOUNGE TONIGHT!!!!!!

 **romellifluous:** GASP

 **lancinglights:** GASP

 **kogayness:** GAPS

 **takashishirogone:** lmao GAPS

 **alluring:** GAPS

 **mattatta:** GAPS

 **kogayness:** s t O P

 **takashishirogone:** N O

 **romellifluous:** GAPS

 **hunkerdink:** GAPS

 **shayliens:** GAPS

 **pidgeotto:** GAPS

 **hunkerdink:** pidge!!! :)

 **pidgeotto:** I’M STILL MAD

 **takashishirogone:** are you really though. are you

 **mattatta:** no she is NOT

 **pidgeotto:** I

 **lancinglights:** (she can’t kick romelle out anyway, the dorm doors don’t lock lmao)

 **pidgeotto:** (shut ur fuck lance)

 **romellifluous:** well considering that pidge just walked in and flopped on my bed with her head in my lap demanding scratches like a cat, I’m gonna go with no

 **pidgeotto:** FUCK

 **takashishirogone:** LANGUAGE

 **pidgeotto:** ENGLISH

 **mattatta:** lol

 **takashishirogone:** why do I even try

 **pidgeotto:** it’s okay we love you dad

 **takashishirogone:** i am,

 **alluring:** NO,

 **takashishirogone:** ANCIENT

 **alluring:** TAKASHI YOU ARE TWENTY FOUR YEARS OLD PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER

 **takashishirogone:** :P

 **mattatta:** oh no shiro is using smileys

 **mattatta:** emergency meeting tonight at allura’s for cuddles

 **alluring:** oh god. Shiro

 **alluring:** what did professor slav DO to you at the meeting today

 **takashishirogone:** nothing!!!!!

 **kogayness:** he’s lying, he used more than one exclamation point

 **takashishirogone:** YOU HUSH

 **lancinglights:** AND ALL CAPS

 **pidgeotto:** WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SHIRO

 **pidgeotto:** YOU SOUND LIKE ME

 **mattatta:** truly a terrifying thought

 **pidgeotto:** /YOU/ SHUT

 **romellifluous:** Who’s Professor Slav???

 **hunkerdink:** He’s, uh. One of the professors at the Golden Trio’s university. And he’s

 **lancinglights:** HE DRIVES CALM COLLECTED SHIRO ABSOLUTELY UP THE WALL

 **kogayness:** he’s the only person who can ever get Shiro riled up and upset except for when someone’s hurting someone he loves

 **romellifluous:** yikes

 **romellifluous:** Is he just that awful of a person????

 **mattatta:** no, see, he’s not even a bad person

 **alluring:** he’s mostly just an eccentric professor type

 **alluring:** but instead of being absentminded he Literally Cannot Stop Catastrophizing WHILE giving the odds about all the possible terrible scenarios

 **takashishirogone:** He’s not a bad person at all. He can be nice, even, in his own unique ways, but it’s just when you put the two of us in an actual room together and I can’t stay out of close proximity with him, he just...I can’t handle it. I’m trying to be better about it, and not end up snapping at him, but it’s slow progress.

 **takashishirogone:** He has severe OCD, which he is open about so he wouldn’t mind you knowing, and it just mixes Really, Really Badly with my own Issues and we’re not a good mix

 **takashishirogone:** there are good reasons why he’s not my advisor even though he’s much closer to my field of study and the topics I’m interested in than Dr. Iverson is.

 **takashishirogone:** anyway that’s the Tea! And now let’s move on please

 **takashishirogone:** also pidge and keith and all the rest of you college hooligans, we’re about fifteen minutes away now, so be ready to hop in the van or you’re going to miss out on the French bakery.

 **romellifluous:** I’m sorry that you had to deal with that today, that’s rough

 **romellifluous:** also FRENCH BAKERY YES

 **pidgeotto:** we’ll be ready!

 **mattatta:** and then afterwards we’ll all have a giant fabulous homework party where we wise elders help you poor suffering souls and also give you sage advice for your problems

 **alluring:** matt literally cease and desist, we can’t even make lasagne properly we can’t be trusted to give sage advice

 **alluring:** except for shiro, actually. Shiro, you’re doing amazing sweetie, and we love you

 **alluring:** (just please don’t cook)

 **takashishirogone:** don’t worry princess, I don’t want a repeat of last time either haha

 **mattatta:** FIVE MINUTES, GET READY PARTY PEOPLE

 **hunkerdink:** SHAY AND I WILL BE OUTSIDE PIDGE AND ROMELLE’S DORM DON’T DRIVE TO OURS

 **mattatta:** got it!

 **pidgeotto:** romelle and I are on our way down too!

 ** _mattatta_** > **_alluring_**

 **mattatta:** I know Shiro wants that discussion to be over but he really does seem off rn

 **mattatta:** (we traded off driving once we got back to the school. I had been driving and now he’s driving us all to the bakery and back)

 **alluring:** Do we want to Talk About It in our group chat?

 **mattatta:** I think that’s a good idea. There’s no way he’d want to talk about it face to face with me, if he’s feeling off-kilter and upset like he probably is. And I’m not the greatest at doing important conversations verbally, which we all know by now.

 **alluring:** I’ll start us off then, and he can reply when/if he’s ready.

 **mattatta:** And I’ll keep on keeping an eye on him on our end!

 **alluring:** WE’RE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF OUR BOY EVEN IF HE DOESN’T THINK HE WANTS IT YET

 **mattatta:** AMEN

 ** _alluring_** > **_mattatta_** and **_takashishirogone_**

 **alluring:** Hey Shiro?

 **alluring:** I know you’re driving now so you won’t see this for a bit, but Matt and I are worried about you because we know you’ve had a rough day.

 **mattatta:** ^^^^^^^^^ what the princess said

 **alluring:** I get that you might not want to talk about it rn, because we all know by now that sometimes it’s just a Really Bad Time to push it and god knows none of us want you to go through bringing up bad memories if that’s the mode your brain is in

 **mattatta:** But Shiro, listen, if you need space or time right now, first of all tell us because we can give you that and leave you alone. Or if you need me to stick close, or to talk with ‘Lura and me a lot rn, we can do that too. But second, let Keith know too if it would help. He’s got your back. He’s your bro.

 **alluring:** We all have bad days. Maybe our bad days manifest differently, and we all have them for different reasons, but we all get it Shiro. We love you. We just want you to be as ok as you can be in the current moment.

 **mattatta:** Also, remember the silver lining that you don’t have to meet with Slav again until next semester now! That’s good.

 **mattatta:** Also you can’t see this at the moment ‘cause you’re driving, but oh my god shiro you’re doing the little lip-biting thing you do when you’re concentrating hard and it’s so CUTE

 **alluring:** FOCUS

 **mattatta:** LISTEN YOU’RE NOT SITTING NEXT TO THE HUNK OF LOVE AND AESTHETIC BEAUTY

 **alluring:** I mean fair, but also FOCUS

 **mattatta:** yes dear

 **alluring:** mathematics,

 **mattatta:** rude,

 **mattatta:** ANYWAY the point is, Shiro, that we’re here for you, and we love you, and when you’re ready to talk about it, whether that’s right now or later on, we’re ready to hear you out and let you complain as much as you need to and walk you through feelings and grounding and all that if you need it.

 **alluring:** WE CARE ABOUT YOU A LOT AND SO DOES EVERYONE AND IT’S OK TO NOT BE OK RIGHT NOW BUT PLEASE LET US HELP WHERE WE CAN

 **mattatta:** OR WE’LL BADGER YOU UNTIL YOU DO, BECAUSE SOMETIMES WE KNOW YOU NEED REMINDERS THAT WE’RE THERE FOR YOU AND YOU DON’T ALWAYS HAVE TO BE STRONG FOR EVERYONE

 **alluring:** NO MAN IS AN ISLAND AND YOU’RE ALLOWED TO FEEL BAD TOO YOU ABSOLUTE POWERHOUSE AND IF YOU FEEL BAD ABOUT FEELING BAD WE’RE GONNA SMOTHER YOU IN BLANKETS AND KISSES AND LOWKEY THERAPY UNTIL YOU ACCEPT IT

 **mattatta:** BET

 **alluring:** Coran just crashed through the back door with plumbing supplies so I have to run for a minute to stop that disaster in the making but  anyway drive safe, ily both SO MUCH, keep me updated on the kiddos, and the second you text back I’ll be waiting k love you bye!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca I did tell you you keep ending up in my fic lol
> 
> I'm on tumblr at @goldkirk, twitter at @ottermelons, and I am SO GRATEFUL TO YOU LOVELY HUMANS FOR LEAVING COMMENTS. My roommate can testify that I get overwhelmed with happiness when you tell me you like the story or a certain part made you laugh or something. <33333 TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE DRINKING ENOUGH WATER OKAY.


	9. slice of life (interlude with a side of pasta toppings and relationship betting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH support is given, couples talk about stuff, pidge stole peanut butter again, moving to Canada is mentioned, and lance forgets the name for a basic pasta staple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter-than-usual filler chapter bc my brain is stupid lately but enjoy it anyway!

**_takashishirogone_** > ** _mattatta_** and ** _alluring_**

 **takashishirogone:** guys. Oh my god

 **takashishirogone:** Have I mentioned how much I love you both??????

 **mattatta:** mmmmm yeah maybe a couple times???

 **alluring:** yeah, once or twice

 **mattatta:** an hour

 **alluring:** every day

 **mattatta:** all year

 **takashishirogone:** WELL I LOVE YOU A LOT.

 **mattatta:** We love you too, Kashi. So much.

 **alluring:** ^^^^^^^^

 **mattatta:** Shiro and I are at the Flying J halfway through the drive, fyi

 **alluring:** Shiro, when you both get back home and you settle in for the night, do you want to talk about it?

 **takashishirogone:** my brain says no, but the other, non-lizard part of my brain says “Yes because it’s the healthy thing to do and I trust you guys and want to be open and honest with you”

 **mattatta:** Okay, that’s good and all, but hold up and make sure that you’re doing this because you actually want to for yourself, not because you think we /should/ hear about it

 **mattatta:** if you aren’t ready, or don’t want to actually talk about it except for the sake of our relationship or something, then No Bueno

 **alluring:** That’s a good reminder for all of us tbh, because that’s something we ALL have been guilty of doing in the past, and it’s never gone well

 **takashishirogone:** <3

 **takashishirogone:** I really appreciate that you guys are trying to look out for me like this. But don’t worry, okay? I really do want to talk about it with you. Yes, it’s partly for your sakes, because we ARE in a relationship and I love you and you deserve to know what’s going on instead of having to wonder while I isolate myself or whatever. But it’s also because I know I WILL feel better after getting it off my chest to people who will listen and care and be able to give me an honest perspective on what is and isn’t something I should be feeling bad about saying or feeling, you know?

 **alluring:** We’re ready to listen to you, always. And you’ve always been the same way for us.

 **mattatta:** We’re just one big happy family of mentally ill baby adults who have each other’s backs, and I think that’s beautiful

 **takashishirogone:** snorts

 **alluring:** I mean it’s true

 **takashishirogone:** okay it’s Matt’s turn to drive again, so we’re signing off for now. Talk to you in a little while, princess. Love you.

 **alluring:** Love you both too! Drive safe! I’ll be waiting when you make it home.  <3

**_THE WELCOME WAGON_ **

**lancinglights:** GOOD MORNING PARTY PEOPLE

 **pidgeotto:** IT’S NOON

 **lancinglights:** It’s Saturday give me a break

 **lancinglights:** we’re all sleep-deprived, sleep is important

 **pidgeotto:** fair

 **hunkerdink:** lance!!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** HUNK!!!! My man!!!!!!

 **shayliens:** Good moooooooorning!

 **shayliens:** if any of you get hurt today, ask for me when you come to the clinic and i’ll get you hooked up with the non-intern doctor

 **lancinglights:** a—are you expecting that to happen for some reason we don’t know about??

 **shayliens:** NO! Just, you know, in case!!!

 **lancinglights:** side eyes you slightly

 **lancinglights:** ...hmm. okay.

 **kogayness:** PIDGE DO YOU EAT THE LAST OF OUR PEANUT BUTTER LAST NIGHT

 **kogayness:** I WAS GONNA MAKE LANCE A SANDWICH BUT NOW /I GUESS NOT/

 **pidgeotto:** wow would you look at the time!!!!!! gotta go!!!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** PIDGE

 **pidgeotto:** GOTTA GO FAST

 **lancinglights:** HEYO now I want to play the Sonic simulator again

 **kogayness:** no, babe, you have physics homework to do, remember

 **lancinglights:** D:

 **lancinglights:** )’:

 **takashishirogone:** Lancy-lance. You’re going to do FINE. You did great when we were going over the concepts last night. Just take your time! This isn’t a timed test or anything, it’s going to be okay. You’ve got this.

 **lancinglights:** Thanks, Shiro

 **lancinglights:** on that note, I’m going to be in the library for like the entire rest of the day so if anyone wants to join me, hit me up!

 **kogayness:** I’ll be there after my group project meeting!

 **hunkerdink:** I might come with, if you’re up for working on our homework set together

 **hunkerdink:** and maybe studying for the exam we have coming up on Tuesday

 **kogayness:** ugh I had forgotten about that

 **kogayness:** I’m down! Lance, we’ll walk over after our meeting.

 **lancinglights:** sounds good. see you guys then!

 **takashishirogone:** GOOD LUCK KIDS I BELIEVE IN ALL OF YOU

 **pidgeotto:** THANKS DAD LOVE YOU TOO

 **mattatta:** STOP CALLING MY BOYFRIEND DAD HE’S THE SAME AGE AS I AM

 **pidgeotto:** HE’S GROUP DAD WHAT ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CALL HIM

 **kogayness:** PIDGE I’M GONNA MURK YOU

 **kogayness:** YOU DON’T EVEN LIVE HERE, AT LEAST REPLACE THE PEANUT BUTTER IF YOU’RE GONNA WATCH TRON LEGACY AND CRY WHILE YOU DRAIN OUR CONTAINER

 **pidgeotto:** UH BYE GOTTA GO FOR REAL

 **mattatta:** I’m sorry, she did WHAT now!!!!!!!!

 **mattatta:** I KNEW YOU LIKED THAT MOVIE YOU ABSOLUTE HEATHEN

 **mattatta:** HOW DARE YOU HIDE IT FROM ME

 **pidgeotto:** I’M MOVING TO CANADA AND NEVER COMING BACK

 **romellifluous:** babe you have no idea how hard it is to immigrate to another country even if you’re already coming from a good middle-class background in another non-discriminated-against first world one

 **takashishirogone:** yeah we ancient ones had a brief flirt with maybe looking to move to canada after the election? Not seriously, not yet, but we just wanted to be prepared if things went worse than we expected pretty quickly, you know? But uh wow it’s a lot harder than we thought it would be, and we’re not poor or marginalized and we already have college degrees to start with

 **pidgeotto:** big oof

 **alluring:** okay pals it’s not the right time to get into a discussion of all the many issues with immigration systems, we ALL have work we need to be doing lol

 **alluring:** HOWEVER if we all DO want to get into sometime, I, a minority law student, am HAPPY to give SO MANY RESOURCES for information :))))))))))))))))

 **takashishirogone:** she really will, it’s awesome

 **pidgeotto:** I’ll take you up on that later!!!! It’s gonna come up in my ethics class later this semester and I want to Be Prepared

 **pidgeotto:** also the moving to canada thing was a joke babe, sorry

 **romellifluous:** shhhh no don’t worry it’s ok! I knew that! I just am in kind of a weird mood today, I’m sorry

 **pidgeotto:** it’s all good. You okay though?

 **romellifluous:** Yes. I’m just stressed bc of the project deadline on Monday. I’ll be fine babe.  <3

 **pidgeotto:** <3

 **mattatta:** disgusting

 **pidgeotto:** you shut it

 **mattatta:** no, it’s karma!!!!!! I’m your big brother, it’s my duty.

 **takashishirogone:** Pidge, go study.

 **takashishirogone:** Matt, pack up your laptop so we can go to Rainbow Roast and commiserate with Allura and Adam over how none of us are actually getting our research done

 **mattatta:** ON IT

 **pidgeotto:** yes DAD

 **mattatta:** NO

 **pidgeotto:** YES

 **takashishirogone:** KIDS

 **takashishirogone:** STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!! SHOO! Not another peep!

 **alluring:** He’s getting in his car right now, and if either of you types one thing I’m gonna call him and then neither of you will get your monthly supply of his origami flowers so help him god

 **lancinglights:** I can’t believe that worked

 **alluring:** right????

 **alluring:** anyway, good luck Lance! We believe in you!  <3

 **lancinglights:** thanks, Allura!  <3 That always means a lot.

 ** _pidgeotto_** > ** _hunkerdink_**

 **pidgeotto:** hey, do you still have the betting pool for shalluratt going?

 **hunkerdink:** no? They already got together, it’s over

 **pidgeotto:** I propose resurrecting it

 **pidgeotto:** I’ll throw in 25 bucks that they swap rings before the end of winter

 **hunkerdink:** pidge holy shit

 **hunkerdink:** well. uh

 **hunkerdink:** Okay I guess!!!! I’ll send out the word tonight so the others can get in on it. Damn.

 **hunkerdink:** Do we want to take bets on who starts it off, as well???

 **pidgeotto:** I mean, we know they’re all gonna do it at the same time, because they’re dumb like that, but I guess I’ll bet on Allura, and then the others both getting flustered and pulling out proposal rings of their own

 **hunkerdink:** Oho! I’m gonna vote Shiro. He loves making grand gestures for everyone, and I bet the other two wouldn’t be able to get the jump on him if he plans a whole evening out or something.

 **pidgeotto:** That’s fair, but he and Matt are also both terrible at actually getting around to what they’re trying to say in person if there are high stakes, and Allura is NOT. So I’m sticking with my original bet.

 **hunkerdink:** Fair.

 **hunkerdink:** stay tuned for the new group chat later!

 ** _lancinglights_** > ** _kogayness_**

 **lancinglights:** hey keith, where’s the shake cheese????

 **kogayness:** dude what

 **lancinglights:** the SHAKE CHEESE!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** THE STUFF THAT YOU PUT ON THE OTHER STUFF

 **kogayness:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

 **kogayness:** wait, do you mean the parmesan cheese????

 **lancinglights:** GOD, YES, THAT’S IT THANK YOU

 **kogayness:** oh my god

 **lancinglights:** just. Where is it Keith

 **kogayness:** top shelf, left side of fridge, behind the mustard

 **lancinglights:** bless u

 **kogayness:** ...shake cheese

 **lancinglights:** oh go eat an onion

 **kogayness:** love you too sweetheart

 **lancinglights:** yeah, yeah, good luck studying. I’ll see you for dinner.  <3

 **kogayness:** <3

 _ **romellifluous** _ > _**pidgeotto**_

 **romellifluous:** hey katie?

 **pidgeotto:** yeah? what’s up?

 **romellifluous:** I just got approval for something back from my advisor and I was wondering if you’d be willing to go celebrate with me this tonight??

 **pidgeotto:** YES OF COURSE!!!!!

 **pidgeotto:** WAIT WAS IT THE SHOW APPROVAL??????

 **romellifluous:** Yes :)

 **pidgeotto:** OH MY GOD BABE I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 **romellifluous:** :D

 **romellifluous:** I was thinking the Cat Cafe and then fro yo after?

 **pidgeotto:** that sounds perfect to me.  <3

 **romellifluous:** IT’S A DATE

 **pidgeotto:** IT’S SURE IS

**_THE WELCOME WAGON_ **

**_hunkerdink_** renamed the chat **_TEAM PEOPLE NEED TO BE LESS RUDE TO CUSTOMER SERVICE WORKERS HOLY SHIT_**

 **kogayness:** did you just come from the grocery store?

 **hunkerdink:** how EVER did you know????

 **pidgeotto:** was it one of the middle age ladies being mean to a cashier over something minor again

 **pidgeotto:** because you should have HEARD this one lady going off when I was in there earlier to pick up replacement peanut butter (you’re welcome, by the way)

 **kogayness:** (yeah, thank you for that pidge, but also how did you get into our apartment????)

 **pidgeotto:** and the poor cashier ended up crying and then this elderly lady called the PTA mom tf OUT and gave the kid a toffee candy and some moral support

 **hunkerdink:** wow

 **hunkerdink:** this time there was no rad old lady to jump in and save the day, and it was a middle aged man getting upset with some teenager who had been restocking the shelves for having a rolling cart of stock in the aisle where it could get in someone’s way :(

 **takashishirogone:** god I am so glad I don’t work in a grocery store anymore

 **mattatta:** amen

 **mattatta:** like coffee shops have their own customer service issues but they’re so much better than being grunt work at a grocery store or clothing store or whatever

 **mattatta:** also I don’t know what we’d do without getting free coffee from the only gay hangout in the whole city lol

 **takashishirogone:** AMEN

 **pidgeotto:** and in answer to your question keith, who do you think I am

 **kogayness:** fair

 **kogayness:** just??? keep the breaking and entering to a minimum? I’d hate to have to bail you out of jail

 **mattatta:** LISTEN TO HIM IF YOU AREN’T GONNA LISTEN TO ME AND MOM

 **pidgeotto:** You’re all party poopers

 **pidgeotto:** I DO JUST FINE, THANKS, HAVEN’T GOTTEN CAUGHT YET

 **takashishirogone:** I’m not even going to get involved in this one

 **alluring:** smart move, love

 **takashishirogone:** <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, I LOVE to hear what you liked most, especially favorite lines or bits that made you laugh! You guys rock and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter picks up actual plotlines again, and I've got a lot of mental health things and school things and other things planned out for the gang to go through in the near future. :))))))) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @goldkirk and on Twitter at @ottermelons!


	10. love is blind(sided)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH the gang is Tired, HSM is gratuitously referenced, Allura knows what threats work on people, and Keith and Lance accidentally have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY ON FALL BREAK (MOSTLY) AND I'M WRITING THE HELL OUT OF THIS FIC RN GOD BLESS

**_TEAM PEOPLE NEED TO BE LESS RUDE TO CUSTOMER SERVICE WORKERS HOLY SHIT_ **

**shayliens** this week has been five years long

 **hunkerdink:** I feel that on a spiritual level.

 **takashishirogone:** At least it’s Friday now???

 **kogayness:** doesn’t matter, too late

 **kogayness:** we’re already dead

 **lancinglights:** Excuse you, SOME of us still have an exam this afternoon :((((((((

 **kogayness:** oh shoot I forgot about that :((((((((((

**_shayliens_ ** _renamed the chat **THE TIRED SQUAD**_

**hunkerdink:** Friday afternoon college classes should be outlawed

 **hunkerdink:** mornings aren’t that bad, but no one deserves to be in a class on Friday afternoon when they’re already completely wrung out from the rest of the week

 **shayliens** cough three-hour-long-Friday-morning-labs cough

 **hunkerdink:** oh, never mind, you’re absolutely right, I take it back! no classes on Friday! at all! none!

 **mattatta:** listen kiddos not long from now you’ll be in grad school where you more or less set your own hours and spend your entire waking AND sleeping existence hounded by the knowledge that you COULD and SHOULD be getting more work done RIGHT NOW and wishing you still had the lovely routine structure of courses with set due dates that aren’t like two years in the future or every six months or whatever

 **takashishirogone:** Matt...are you okay

 **mattatta:** are YOU okay Takashi????

 **mattatta:** are ANY OF US truly okay?!!?!

 **takashishirogone:** …

 **takashishirogone:** I mean.

 **alluring:** Both of you, just admit that you’re /not/ and then go get some fro yo and then go back to the labs to do some work, oh my god

 **alluring:** go pet a dog or something

 **pidgeotto:** DOG

 **mattatta:** oh no

pidgotto: I WANT A DOG

 **romellifluous:** uh

 **lancinglights:** “oh my god go pet a dog or something” keith this is going to be my new comeback for when you’re angry about smthn

 **kogayness:** (•˘︿ ˘•)

 **mattatta:** Katie we have a dog!!!! We have a beautiful dog!

 **pidgeotto:** Yeah, at HOME! Where I haven’t been for MONTHS!

 **pidgeotto:** fuck I think I’m going to cry

 **romellifluous:** She actually is

 **mattatta:** oh no, oh Pidge.

 **takashishirogone:** oh no pidge

 **mattatta:** One more week, Pidge, that’s all you’ve gotta get through, and then you can come home and see Bae Bae and IT’LL BE OKAY

 **pidgeotto:** I /KNOW/ THAT BUT I WANT TO HUG A DOG RIGHT THE FUCK NOW :(

 **pidgeotto:** which I get that I can’t do

 **pidgeotto:** but that doesn’t MATTER to my brain bc everything is terrible and tired and stressful and it’s Just That Time of the Semester, you know?

 **kogayness:** yeah, yikes

 **lancinglights:** god do we

 **hunkerdink:** yeah…

 **shayliens** *high school musical tune* WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER,

 **romellifluous:** GODDAMN I LOVE HSM SO MUCH

 **pidgeotto:** shay you get an extra 100 awesome points for making that reference today, bless

 **takashishirogone:** it feels like hsm came out simultaneously last year and two hundred years ago, honestly, it’s timeless and also from a different era

 **lancinglights:** the high school musical movies/soundtracks are instant classics that will never, ever die

 **lancinglights:** Like Footloose. And Dear Evan Hansen.

 **alluring:** okay!!!! stop! everybody stop talking about musicals or all of us washed up Theatre Kids **™** are going to start going and then never shut up and SOME OF US

 **alluring:** kashi. memethew.

 **alluring:** HAVE RESEARCH CHECK IN DEADLINES AT 5 PM SO CHOP CHOP

 **takashishirogone:** quietly sticks out tongue

 **alluring:** I SAW THAT

 **kogayness:** rip in pieces shiro, godspeed

 **mattatta:** shiro at least if we go down after a valiant battle against time itself today, we go down together

 **kogayness:** THEY’LL SAY YOU COULD DO ANYTHING, THEY’LL SAY THAT I WAS CLEVER

 **lancinglights:** OH MY GOD SHUT UP, NOT EVERYTHING IS A CHAINSMOKERS REFERENCE KEITH

 **kogayness:** that sounds like a challenge, Lance

 **lancinglights:** NO,

 **hunkerdink:** YES

 **lancinglights:** HUNK. HOW COULD YOU

 **hunkerdink:** listen I am not passing up an opportunity to see Keith actually referencing stuff my dude

 **lancinglights:** grumbles

 **lancinglights:** WHATEVER

 **lancinglights:** you absolute heathens. you disgraces to the indie fan genre. I’m gonna go study

 **takashishirogone:** YES all of you should go study! Do that!!!!! SUCCEED

 **alluring:** SHOO ALREADY BEFORE I WALK OVER THERE AND LOCK YOU IN THE OFFICE MYSELF

takshishirogone: YES MA’AM SORRY MA’AM

 **mattatta:** whipped

 **takashishirogone:** AS IF YOU AREN’T

 **mattatta:** W H I P P E D

 **mattatta:** and we’re both proud of it

 **pidgeotto:** ugh disGUSTING

 **pidgeoetto:** romelle come on let’s scram and go watch Homeward Bound or something where we can be affectionate IN PRIVATE like CIVILIZED PEOPLE

 **romellifluous:** I would love to, let’s

 **romellifluous:** ...although there’s nothing wrong with a lil PDA here and there, babe. I’ll prove it to you one of these days when you’re not expecting it.

 **pidgeotto:** !!!!!!!!

 **mattatta:** NOW WHO’S GROSS

 **alluring:** ALL OF YOU GET OFF THE GROUP CHAT AND DO YOUR WORK IT IS 1 PM YOU HOOLIGANS

 **alluring:** I’M GOING TO SIC CORAN IN CONCERNED DAD MODE **™** ON YOU ALL

 **kogayness:** WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME I GOTTA GO DO SOME HOMEWORK FOR SOMETHING SOMEWHERE

 **hunkerdink:** SAME BYE

 **shayliens** cowards

 ** _lancinglights_** > **_kogayness_**

 **lancinglights:** Hey, I’m sorry for how agressive I was just being in the chat. That was a little too much for friendly bickering, and you weren’t even really engaging, and I’m sorry I threw so hard in there.

 **kogayness:** It’s ok, Lance, I know you were kidding around. We literally just listened to The Chainsmokers last night.

 **lancinglights:** It’s not okay, I should have reined it in a bit. I’m sorry for that.

 **kogayness:** Lance. I promise I’m not hurt or anything. Okay? Seriously.

 **kogayness:** You know I’ll let you know if something is actually hurtful, right? We built this on communication and mutual support and openness. We have a good thing going and if you cross a line I promise I won’t hesitate to tell you that. Have I ever not done that since we laid down our ground rules about communicating and mental health?

 **lancinglights:** No.

 **kogayness:** Then trust that I won’t fail to do so in the future too! IT’S OKAY. I PROMISE.

 **lancinglights:** Okay.

 **lancinglights:** <3

 **kogayness:** <3

 **lancinglights:** I’m still sorry though

 **kogayness:** Babe what am I gonna do with you

 **lancinglights:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **kogayness:** I’m gonna hug you so hard when you get home tonight you’re gonna end up tackled over the back of the couch so we can snuggle and complain about my lab and your physics and have a tickle fight and makeout session and put off ordering chinese food until one of our stomachs growl and we suddenly remember food is a thing

 **lancinglights:** I!!!!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** can’t wait!!!!!!!!!! god that’s so specific but also so real

 **lancinglights:** I LOVE YOU SM

 **kogayness:** I LOVE YOU MORE

 **lancinglights:** I LOVE YOU MOST

 **kogayness:** FUCKER

 **lancinglights:** THAT’S NOT NICE

 **kogayness:** FUCKER, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IF SOMEONE MADE ME CHOOSE BETWEEN THINGS I’D GIVE UP A LITERAL VERIFIED MOTHMAN SIGHTING TO MARRY YOU BC I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH

 **lancinglights:** wait. what

 **kogayness:** what

 **lancinglights:** whAT

 **kogayness:** AND WHAT ABOUT IT

 **lancinglights:** DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME KEITH KOGANE

 **kogayness:** KIND OF I GUESS????? BUT NOT REALLY I DIDN’T MEAN TO

 **kogayness:** listen when I propose to you for real you bet your britches that it’s going to be Good and PLANNED OUT and if I don’t make you cry at least once than I’ll have failed

 **lancinglights:** YOU ALREADY MADE ME CRY YOU ABSOLUTE WALNUT

 **lancinglights:** You actually want to marry me?????

 **kogayness:** Do YOU actually want to marry ME?????

 **lancinglights:** well DUH!

 **kogayness:** Same!!

 **lancinglights:** Well. Good!!!!!

 **kogayness:** Yeah!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** I guess we should like...talk about this more later then???

 **kogayness:** because like. I know we’re not doing an actual proposal right now, we ain’t prepared for that, and we have to seriously talk about a lot of things first before we actually would get engaged. But if you’re serious right now, this is...a really big step. Like this is stage-before-actual-engagement-decision-is-go time if we’re gonna do this.

 **lancinglights:** OF COURSE I’M SERIOUS

 **lancinglights:** both of us may have a lot of mental baggage and be hella insecure but I mean it Keith. I would, I’d like to get married later. When it’s time, when we’re ready.

 **kogayness:** god lance I’m going to cry

 **lancinglights:** I’M ALREADY CRYING, you’d BETTER

 **kogayness:** OK FINE LOL

 **kogayness:** also...think of the tax benefits as grad students omg

 **lancinglights:** SHFIDLSAUUFQHDHSJLDHJFKL

 **kogayness:** I’m gonna be able to say “THAT’S MY HUSBAND!!!!” one day!!!! Holy shit!

 **lancinglights:** you gotta do it in the John Mulaney voice lol

 **lancinglights:** For real though. Oh my god. Keith.

 **kogayness:** I know. I know.

 **lancinglights:** I feel like we’ve been tiptoeing around ever bringing up the marriage thing and the future in general outside of graduate school but like. Now we’ve ripped off the bandaid I just want to talk about it and I’m shaking omg

 **kogayness:** Excited shaking or blood sugar shaking?

 **lancinglights:** uh that’s actually a really good question, hang on

 **lancinglights:** my dexcom hasn’t alerted me to any lows today but I might as well do a fingerstick to check just in case

 **kogayness:** It’s probably just emotions but yeah please do, I don’t want to have to come collect you bc someone calls me in a panic about my boyfriend passing out on the library stairs and hitting his head on the railing AND getting stung by a wasp bc there was apparently a nest there we didn’t know about and can I please come before the paramedics get there etc. etc.

 **lancinglights:** that was ONE TIME!

 **kogayness:** it was a very upsetting time

 **lancinglights:** well don’t worry about that happening again tonight, my blood sugar’s fine.  <3

 **kogayness:** <3

 **kogayness:** Time for me to dig out the book I’ve kept hidden about how to walk through the process of figuring out if you’re ready for marriage as a couple and all that jazz

 **lancinglights:** oh no. keith

 **kogayness:** WHAT

 **lancinglights:** We’re going to have to talk about this with our families at some point. They have to know we’re working on the next step. I mean, they already knew for ages now that we’ve been serious since the end of high school. But uh.

 **lancinglights:** you gotta tell Shiroooooooo

 **kogayness:** oh nooooooooo

 **kogayness:** He’s going to be wonderful about it but also the WORST because it’s his brotherly duty. Oh man. Protective and Concerned and Teasing and Happy and Proud and Slightly Jealous all at once. That’s gonna be wild.

 **lancinglights:** and I quote from Shalluratt, “were it not for the laws of this land, we would have married each other so hard already”

 **kogayness:** well with any luck allura’s gonna singlehandedly change the laws by herself so she can finally marry the loves of her life!

 **kogayness:** meanwhile, you and I get to talk to our families about this over Thanksgiving break. Might as well do it then, right?

 **lancinglights:** Right.

 **Kogayness:** Do you want to talk to them individually or do you want us to go to each one together?

 **lancinglights:** Let’s do separately, just so that my Mama and Shiro don’t feed off each other in the inital “OH MY GOD” period lmao

 **kogayness:** mmmmm smart

 **kogayness:** you’re SO smart, Lance. People don’t tell you that enough, but it’s true. Dude. You’re SO SMART, I’m always in awe of how much you know about all the biology and marine fields and how much you CARE about everything SO MUCH all the time and how easily you can talk to other people about their OWN fields without losing track of what they’re going on about and even the stuff you hate like physics you never give up on. It’s amazing and YOU’RE amazing and I just am SO PROUD OF YOU ALL THE TIME you are SO WONDERFUL and you never give up and you’re just!!!!!! THE BEST!!!!!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** KEIGHTH

 **lancinglights:** WHAT THE HELL

 **kogayness:** I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I’M REALLY EMOTIONAL ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW

 **lancinglights:** LISTEN I’M COMING HOME RIGHT NOW AND WE’RE GONNA CUDDLE AND TALK AND EAT THAT ICE CREAM IN THE FRIDGE AND WATCH PLANET EARTH AND I’M GOING TO KISS YOU A LOT BE READY

 **kogayness:** I LOVE YOU SUNSHINE

 **lancinglights:** I LOVE YOU TOO MOONSHINE SEE YOU IN A BIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE to hear what you liked most, especially favorite lines or bits that made you laugh! Thank you to all of you who have been commenting, you make my day. <3


	11. once upon a time, Keith was a Cub Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking happens, Thanksgiving break is almost here, Keith's childhood is mentioned and laughed about, and Siblings™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like this entire chapter sitting in front of the Yule log video in the dorm bc I'm sad and want it to be break already and I'm McStressed and McDepressed but I also made pasta in a rice cooker so literally what more could I ask for rn

**_THE TIRED SQUAD_ **

**lancinglights:** I hate that we’re named the Tired Squad but also I can’t argue that we AREN’T the tired squad bc we’re all tired right now

 **kogayness:** on all levels except physical, I am an Exhaustion

 **lancinglights:** Keith, moon to my sun, light of my life, apple to my honey, why would you reference that video

 **takashishirogone:** In front of my salad!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** shut up shiro you’re the one who showed me that vine in the  first place

 **takashishirogone:** alas, I can’t deny that

 **hunkerdink:** ANYWAY

 **hunkerdink:** literally one day left till we all go HOME who is EXCITED

 **shayliens:** NO MORE IDIOTS IN THE CLINIC TO DEAL WITH AND I GET MEMAW’S CRANBERRY RELISH GOD BLESS

 **shayliens:** also actual time to cuddle and watch movies with the BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD

 **hunkerdink:** <3333333

 **shayliens:** ;)  <3

 **pidgeotto:** it’s too early for this

 **kogayness:** pidge honey it’s like 10 AM

 **pidgeotto:** yeah and some of us were up in the computer lab till 2 AM and want to sleep

 **kogayness:** that’s not /my/ fault

 **kogayness:** I’m not the one who didn’t remember to turn my phone on silent

 **lancinglights:** Did you at least manage to get the project finished???

 **pidgeotto:** After a lot of cuss words and throwing the textbook a few times yeah, it’s done, woo hoo, now I just have to worry about the final project and all the queries I have to code for it. But that’s not for another three weeks so WHATEVER

 **takashishirogone:** WAY TO GET IT DONE thank god

 **takashishirogone:** I don’t understand why your professor has given you guys like basically three final projects

 **pidgeotto:** neither do any of us, but we sure are gonna mention it in the end-of-semester course evals lol

 **kogayness:** oof

 **kogayness:** thank goodness for those

 **mattatta:** yeah, we got a really terrible finance adjunct fired one year with those. plus it helped that Allura had dropped out of the class and immediately filed a formal complaint with the university about him

 **hunkerdink:** WHOA what happened????

 **mattatta:** you know, poor teaching, impossible grading, literally nothing being explained or making sense, the usual for a bad course

 **takashishirogone:** When even the smartest couple of people in the accounting major aren’t able to handle a class??? You know it’s bad.

 **pidgeotto:** Wow, BIG yikes.

 **alluring:** Yeah. It turned out he had been fired from his previous position for the same reasons, once the school looked into it, and after that they put a more stringent review policy in place for hiring last-minute adjuncts when they had an overflow of students. All but two students from his section needed to retake the course the next semester anyway, so it wasn’t like that emergency hire had helped anything in the end.

 **mattatta:** ANYWAY GLAD THAT’S IN THE PAST

 **mattatta:** The next teacher we had was great and the rest is history

 **shayliens:** Hey, how has registration gone for everybody???

 **lancinglights:** LITERALLY PRAISE THE LORD I AM SO GLAD WE ARE SENIORS

 **lancinglights:** Do you know how easily I registered for everything

 **kogayness:** It’s beautiful having only a few spots already taken in the courses you’re trying to get into

 **kogayness:** the stress dropped down to, like, zero

 **pidgeotto:** Yeah well the stress is still high for this one

 **pidgeotto:** you’d think junior year would be almost as good as senior year but nooooooo apparently lots of seniors need the same credits as juniors because they’re all upper course levels and it’s a free-for-all what order people take them in, so rip me I guess

 **romellifluous:** meanwhile in the art department, things are chill, as usual,

 **pidgeotto:** babe I love you a lot but Don’t Talk To Me

 **pidgeotto:** you don’t know the suffering of a STEM major trying to get into a non-5-PM lab section

 **lancinglights:** rip

 **takashishirogone:** I don’t miss those at /all/

 **alluring:** Yeah I never had to worry about those. :)

 **romellifluous:** Rest in pieces @ all of the rest of you, sorry for your loss

 **kogayness:** meanwhile, I’m about to be done with lab sections for the REST OF MY LIFE

 **lancinglights:** I’m literally so happy for you

 **kogayness:** you only have one more semester of labs, you’re almost there!!!

 **kogayness:** we can celebrate by setting all our old lab notebooks on fire when we graduate!

 **takashishirogone:** NO!!!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** YES

 **takashishirogone:** YOU MAY NOT BE A KID ANYMORE BUT I’M STILL KIND OF RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU AND I AM NOT LETTING MY LITTLE BROTHER BE ARRESTED AFTER GRADUATION FOR /ACCIDENTAL ARSON/

 **kogayness:** kashi I am Hurt

 **kogayness:** I can’t believe you have so little faith in my fire-starting abilities

 **kogayness:** WHO was the one who would start the campfires on all our fishing trips???

 **takashishirogone:** A lighter. Because neither of us could figure it out and you got kicked out of the Boy Scouts in the fourth grade.

 **kogayness:** ...okay, I mean, fair.

 **hunkerdink:** Excuse me, sorry, don’t meant to interrupt, but. How in the world did Keith get kicked out of the Boy Scouts??

 **pidgeotto:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **shayliens:** ^^^^^^^^^

 **lancinglights:** keith you what?? I’m laughing now

 **alluring:** I want to know too, come on!

 **romellifluous:** I don’t even know what the Boy Scouts are

 **mattatta:** Haha I remember when it all went down

 **takashishirogone:** NOPE this is my story to tell!

 **kogayness:** um shouldn’t it be mine??? since I was the one kicked out and all?

 **takashishirogone:** you’re not an impartial party, your version of events is biased

 **kogayness:** AND YOU ARE??????

 **takashishirogone:** shut up keith you’re like twelve and I’m the older one here so I get to tell it

 **kogayness:** Shit-o

 **takashishirogone:** WATCH IT OR NO CRANBERRY RELISH FROM GREAT AUNT ELLIE’S PACKAGE WHEN YOU GET HOME

 **kogayness:** *more quietly* you absolute granola bar

 **takashishirogone:** ANYWAY. So 3rd grader Keith is very much like high school and college keith, except with more energy and much less impulse control and emotional regulation, right

 **hunkerdink:** Oh man

 **kogayness:** listen I had to work HARD to get where I am, I wasn’t always this chill

 **takashishirogone:** And we’re all really really proud of you for it. Seriously, you have put in SO much work into yourself, and it’s been amazing to watch.

 **takashishirogone:** but ANYWAY the story is that they were having their first real camping outing for the Cub Scouts, and little Bear Keith gets all dressed up in his uniform with the hat and the little neckerchief and all that, and he’s super adorable--

 **kogayness:** The Point, Shiro

 **takashishirogone:** FINE

 **takashishirogone:** SO Keith rolls out there and he’s been so excited to go, and we send him off with the pack and think everything’s gonna be fine. But THEN. Then. Apparently a couple of the local groups had combined their Cub Scouts on this trip. And one of those groups included none other than James Griffin, Keith’s former classmate who’d done nothing but get on Keith’s bad side the entire previous school year bc Keith had a tragic backstory and about eight million cactus prickles on the outside of the walls he hid behind, and James couldn’t just accept the new kid as part of the class.

 **takashishirogone:** We found out later that part of it was James lashing out because of the stress of his parents going through a divorce at the time, but regardless, he constantly harassed Keith and Keith, being little Keith, would fight back, and the two of them spent a lot of time getting Talkings To by the very tired principal.

 **takashishirogone:** SO JAMES GRIFFIN IS THERE.

 **alluring:** ohhhhh boy

 **takashishirogone:** And long story short, by the end of the first day my parents and I had to drive out to the state park to come pick up Keith, permanently, after a complicated series of events involving hiking boots, a bear, James provoking Keith into falling off a log into the creek, and some burnt cornbread. We picked up Keith, who at this point heavily resembled a drowned rat who was part forest spirit with all the leaves in his hair, and got a rock thrown at our back window by James before his dad grabbed him and got him into the back of their vehicle, and they never even apologized.

 **lancinglights:** oh. My goddddddd

 **pidgeotto:** AMAZING

 **kogayness:** But he did have a black eye and split lip, so I called it even

 **kogayness:** AND ON THAT NOTE I’M OFF TO TAKE MY LAST EXAM BEFORE BREAK, BYE

 **lancinglights:** GOOD LUCK BABE I’LL MEET YOU IN THE HALLWAY AFTER WITH A LATTE

 **shayliens:** Aw, what a good boyfriend!

 **lancinglights:** mmmmmmmm I do try

 **lancinglights:** I’m gonna duck out, we’ll see if I can get this project finished by the time he finishes his exam! We want to watch Interstellar tonight if we both get our stuff done

 **mattatta:** WHAT A FANTASTIC MOVIE

 **pidgeotto:** SECONDED

 **takashishirogone:** Matt cried in the theater

 **mattatta:** SHIRO!!!!!!!!

 **alluring:** It was adorable and also Shiro teared up too, but more over the ship than the morse code bit

 **takashishirogone:** I can’t help it, okay! It was so beautiful!

 **romellifluous:** It’s okay, Katie fell off the futon sobbing the other day over the SpaceX rocket launch because she forgot the rocket had the little FINS

 **pidgeotto:** YOU’RE DEAD TO ME.

 **romellifluous:** You know you lovvvvvveeeee meeeeee

 **pidgeotto:** DEAD. TO. ME.

 **mattatta:** I can’t believe we’re being betrayed by our own partners

 **pidgeotto:** Then I suppose you should all know that ROMELLE here sleeps with ONE SOCK ON. Not no socks. Not both socks. Just one.

 **romellifluous:** I can’t decide which side of the fence to pick on this issue!!!!!! Sue me!!!!!!!!

 **hunkerdink:** Shay is too kind and smart to exist

 **shayliens:** Hunk’s cookies are so good they made my dad cry

 **mattatta:** Oh we’re doing love roasts now????

 **mattatta:** Allura sometimes sings songs from Guys and Dolls in the shower when she thinks Shiro and I are sleeping and her voice is so pretty

 **alluring:** Shiro used to lift me up so I could reach the hook for the flags when we lifeguarded at the pool back in high school, and Matt was the first one to nickname us three the Golden Trio during the last year of the Harry Potter movies coming out

 **takashishirogone:** Matt made me a left-handed utensil set with stabilizing gyroscopes in them when I first lost my arm because he was the only one who knew that for whatever dumb reason, _that_ was the thing that frustrated me most in the hospital

 **hunkerdink:** Oh wow, that’s literally so sweet

 **takashishirogone:** Aaaand Allura spent the whole semester in high school senior year home ec learning to sew Hogwarts robes for the three of us to go to Comic Con together in, and SHE PUT IN HIDDEN POCKETS

 **pidgeotto:** GOD TIER

 **pidgeotto:** Allura will you TEACH ME SOMETIME

 **alluring:** Of course!!! I’m not sure how much we’ll actually be able to get done during school breaks, but we can do our best. :)

 **pidgeotto:** Romelle does a better winged eyeliner than anyone I know besides Shiro, and yesterday when I was sad about my math quiz she literally baked me a piece of cake in a mug in the terrible dorm microwave and then iced it and put on SPRINKLES.

 **romellifluous:** Katie tinkered with my computer so I can get around the school wifi restrictions for faster video game speed and watching anime!

 **takashishirogone:** PIDGE!

 **mattatta:** KATIE

 **mattatta:** how dare u…

 **mattatta:** ...not give her access sooner than this

 **takashishirogone:** MATT!

 **mattatta:** IT ISN’T ILLEGAL OR ANYTHING!

 **mattatta:** It’s just...slightly frowned upon

 **pidgeotto:** Relax, the entire IT department loves me, I’ve been working with them for years now and they know I know what I’m doing

 **hunkerdink:** She’s right, it’s true

 **takashishirogone:** You’re all grounded

 **mattatta:** I AM YOUR AGE

 **takashishirogone:** YOU ARE FIVE MONTHS YOUNGER THAN ME

 **pidgeotto:** Okay DAD

 **mattatta:** [deep breath]

 **mattatta:** once again. STOP CALLING HIM DAD HE IS LITERALLY MY AGE

 **takashishirogone:** ...plus five months.

 **alluring:** OKAY you two

 **alluring:** My house. Tonight. The Princess Bride. Capiche?

 **takashishirogone:** Yes!

 **mattatta:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **romellifluous:** I’m off to the art building to organize portfolio stuff, see you all later!

 **pidgeotto:** GOOD LUCK

 **pidgeotto:** I’m gonna take a NAP.

 **mattatta:** god I wish I could remember what it’s like to sleep,

 **pidgeotto:** MATT!

 **mattatta:** There’s just too much to do all the time!

 **pidgeotto:** Shiro!!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** I Will Take Care of Him

 **pidgeotto:** Matt you have to SLEEP

 **mattatta:** Pot, kettle

 **shayliens:** It’s true, you can’t argue Pidge

 **mattatta:** I’ll sleep when I’m dead

 **pidgeotto:** Listen pain is temporary I’ll sleep when I’m dead

 **mattatta:** s-

 **mattatta:** SAME HAT

 **pidgeotto:** SAME HAT

 **alluring:** groans

 **takashishirogone:** Hunk, will you tackle Katie tonight for me while Allura and I wrangle Mathematics over here

 **hunkerdink:** You have my word sir

 **takashishirogone:** God bless you

 **mattatta:** WE ARE NOT CHILDREN

 **alluring:** YES BUT WE ALL STILL NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF BY PEOPLE WHO LOVE US SOMETIMES SO SHUT UP AND LET US LOVE YOU

 **pidgeotto:** agressive, but endearing

 **mattatta:** shut up that’s my WIFE

 **alluring:** WERE IT NOT FOR THE LAWS OF THIS LAND,

 **takashishirogone:** guys we can’t even afford fresh produce right now, how would we manage to be married yet

 **alluring:** we’d make it work

 **alluring:** and you’d be able to afford fresh produce if you two would LET ME HELP YOU A LITTLE

 **mattatta:** I STILL LIVE WITH MY PARENTS

 **pidgeotto:** do you???? do you REALLY? With how much time you spend over at Shiro’s and Allura’s??

 **mattatta:** shut it gremlin  <3

 **pidgeotto:** never, you poltergeist

 **hunkerdink:** what is happening here right now

 **takashishirogone:** Ah, siblings. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.

 **takashishirogone:** I miss Keith.

 **hunkerdink:** He misses you too.

 **hunkerdink:** LUCKILY we’re all about to finally come home for break so THANK GOD FOR THAT we can’t wait to see you all!

 **mattatta:** Just a one more day and then...DOG

 **pidgeotto:** DOG!!!! DOG! BAE BAE

 **pidgeotto:** I’m gonna cry again

 **pidgeotto:** I hate you, I’m gonna go crank out some more of the last homework due, bye, you stink

 **mattatta:** love you too!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** ...Siblings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm trying to get caught up time-wise, so that I'm putting out chapters that match up with finals week AT THE CORRECT TIME, so we'll see if I manage that this week. Two more chapters and I'll be on track again. Stay tuned!


	12. homeward bound!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH the gang gets to go home for Thanksgiving break and everyone is REALLY EXCITED!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost finals week for me and it's gonna be rough as always, so for all of you who are dying from finals or about to have them, I BELIEVE IN YOU, YOU CAN DO THIS!!!!!!

**_THE TIRED SQUAD_ **

**_lancinglights_ ** _changed the chat name to **HEADING FOR HOME AT MACH 5 LET’S DO THIS**_

**_kogayness_ ** _changed the chat name to **HOMEWARD BOUND BUT WITH COLLEGE STUDENTS INSTEAD OF PETS**_

**lancinglights:** hmm yeah I like that better

 **lancinglights:** GET UP GET UP GET UP YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE IT’S LEAVING DAY

 **lancinglights:** I AM LITERALLY GOING TO DIE IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES I’M GONNA VIBRATE OUT OF MY SKIN

 **kogayness:** DON’T YOU DARE WE HAVE LIKE 5000 HOURS OF CUDDLING TO DO OVER BREAK AND I CAN’T DO THAT WITH A GHOST

 **pidgeotto:** you’d try though

 **pidgeotto:** CryptKids forever, that’s us, and ALSO ARE WE CATCHING UP ON BUZZFEED UNSOLVED OVER BREAK OR NAH??

 **kogayness:** uh duh

 **takashishirogone:** this is Matt typing for Kashi

 **takashishirogone:** He says you’d better tell him first so he can watch too or he’s gonna go watch the new Spider-Man movie without you when it’s out

 **kogayness:** HE WOULDN’T DARE.

 **takashishirogone:** he says he sure would

 **lancinglights:** KEITH JUST SAY YOU’LL WATCH IT WITH HIM YOU KNOW YOU WILL ANYWAY

 **kogayness:** I mean OF COURSE, it’s one of our THINGS, but oh my god the threat?????

 **kogayness:** Shiro, I swear we will not watch buzzfeed unsolved without you okay don’t worry

 **takashishirogone:** he says “Acceptable.”

 **takashishirogone:** ALSO I too completely expect to be in on the buzzfeed unsolved hangout??? excuse u yunguns I am the one who TAUGHT you about buzzfeed unsolved once upon a time, don’t think you can keep me out of this!!!!!

 **pidgeotto:** tell Shiro it’s his duty to provide snacks since he’s the adult

 **takashishirogone:** This is Shiro now, Matt and I swapped spots driving again

 **takashishirogone:** Pidge we’re literally all adults.

 **pidgeotto:** but you were an adult first and you babysat us when we were younger so therefore it’s your role to provide juice boxes and snacks still so we can all reminisce about the good old days

 **takashishirogone:** I...don’t follow that logic at all, but honestly, fine, whatever. It’s not like any of you have a Costco membership anyway. I’m assuming you guys want taquitos and animal crackers as usual?

 **pidgeotto:** YOU KNOW IT

 **kogayness:** YES

 **lancinglights:** YES BUT ALSO

 **lancinglights:** GETTING BACK TO THE POINT™

 **lancinglights:** WE ARE GOING HOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEE

 **hunkerdink:** HOMEEEEEEEE

 **shayliens:** Rax and my parents are already here!!! I’m about to head out!

 **shayliens:** When do you guys leave?

 **takashishirogone:** Matt and I are about ten minutes away now. Who’s ready? Should we nab Lance and Keith first or Hunk or Katie?

 **hunkerdink:** Grab me, because I can help grab the others’ bags and speed things up. There’s no way Pidge is ready yet lol

 **pidgeotto:** I AM TOO

 **pidgeotto:** I’ve been dying to leave for D A Y S are you kidding me

 **romellifluous:** she’s been packed to go since Tuesday, it’s been painful to watch

 **romellifluous:** please save this poor soul

 **romellifluous:** before she actually spontaneously combusts

 **pidgeotto:** I just want to see Bae Bae and Mom and Dad okay

 **takashishirogone:** “EXCUSE YOU WHAT ABOUT ME, YOUR DEAREST BROTHER?” -Matt

 **pidgeotto:** you’re my ONLY brother

 **takashishirogone:** “STOP DODGING” -Matt

 **kogayness:** Shiro you don’t have to put the -Matt we all know it’s not you, you’re already using quotation marks

 **takashishirogone:** Shut up, Keith, you’re like twelve

 **kogayness:** ಠ_ಠ

 **kogayness:** yeah okay mister six year old

 **lancinglights:** snorts

 **takashishirogone:** “PIDGE I’M WAITING”

 **pidgeotto:** YES I WANT TO SEE YOU TOO I MISS YOU A LOT YOU STUPID FACE

 **takashishirogone:** He turned red and said to tell you his face isn’t stupid and you’re going to make him cry because he’s really missed you a lot.

 **pidgeotto:** oh goddAMMIT MATT

 **pidgeotto:** DON’T YOU DARE GET EMOTIONAL OR I WILL TOO AND I DON’T WANT TO CRY YET

 **pidgeotto:** I’m trying to save it all up for when I walk in the front door and get to see my whole family all at once in my own home and THEN I’ll blubber like a baby

 **hunkerdink:** Pidge are you okay

 **pidgeotto:** I’m having a moment and by a moment I mean the best day of the month so far, let me live

 **takashishirogone:** Hunk, you ready?

 **hunkerdink:** Already in the lobby! As soon as you guys pull up I’ll run out.

 **takashishirogone:** Just chuck your bag in the middle in front of whichever seat you want and then buckle in and we’ll grab Katie

 **lancinglights:** Yeah Hunk, just yeet yourself into the van

 **romellifluous:** lmao

 **hunkerdink:** Romelle are you really sure you don’t want to come with us?

 **hunkerdink:** Literally any of us would be happy to have you over break

 **lancinglights:** especially pidge

 **pidgeotto:** go eat an onion

 **mattatta:** it’s true though, you can’t deny it

 **pidgeotto:** YOU’RE DRIVING

 **mattatta:** I’M PARKED

 **alluring:** You two hush!!!!

 **romellifluous:** Haha!

 **romellifluous:** No, I promise, I’m good. I’m still planning to take the train up to see my aunt this week, I’ll be fine!

 **pidgeotto:** She’s coming home with me the first week of winter break tho

 **romellifluous:** it’s going to be SO FUN!!!!!!!!!!

 **pidgeotto:** Romelle has never been ice skating before so guess what we’re gonna do!

 **lancinglights:** NICE

 **mattatta:** Okay gremlin we’re on our way to you, GET READY

 **pidgeotto:** I WAS BORN READY

 **lancinglights:** SO WAS I SO HURRY UP AND GET IN THE CAR SO THEY CAN PICK US UP TOO

 **pidgeotto:** sticks my tongue out at you

 **pidgeotto:** I’m already in the lobby too I’ve just got my backpack and suitcase

 **hunkerdink:** I’ll grab your suitcase and chuck it in the back, you just jump in the van

 **hunkerdink:** Shiro I said it before and I’ll say it again, it was about the best decision ever to borrow the van from Lance’s sister

 **takashishirogone:** Yeah, well, it was the only way we were gonna be able to pick up all of you yahoos.

 **alluring:** Shiro, be nice to our children.

 **kogayness:** Yeah Shiro be nice to us children!

 **takashishirogone:** They’re not our children!!!!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!

 **takashishirogone:** God you all make me feel so old

 **alluring:** KASHI, NO

 **takashishirogone:** o l d

 **kogayness:** Shiro you’re like six

 **kogayness:** calm thyself

 **takashishirogone:** I’m already dying, let my last hours be peaceful

 **takashishirogone:** How could you deny your dying brother his last wishes?

 **takashishirogone:** LET ME DIE IN PEACE.

 **kogayness:** god you are the ACTUAL WORST

 **kogayness:** I hate you so much

 **kogayness:** allura!!!!!!!

 **alluring:** SHIRO. YOU’RE NOT DYING.

 **takashishirogone:** Yes I am! Somewhere between the ages of 22 and 25 your body stops being able to generate new replacement cells as fast as the old ones die off, so yes, I AM DYING. Also, Katie, we’re here!

 **pidgeotto:** YEET!

 **mattatta:** Babe, no, you don’t know that it’s happened for you yet. You’re only 24, you still have another year before we can be sure!!!

 **takashishirogone:** Damn.

 **takashishirogone:** I’m so tired, let me rest.

 **mattatta:** OFF TO THE KLANCE LAIR

 **lancinglights:** WHY WOULD YOU CALL IT THAT?!!?!!?

 **kogayness:** it sounds like we’re doing weird relationship-y things in a secret dark villian cave with no windows and if you come in you die or something

 **lancinglights:** that’s even WORSE!!!!

 **lancinglights:** no lair!!!! you’re on your way to the klance home

 **kogayness:** aw babe

 **kogayness:** it IS home and that’s kind of weird but really nice

 **takashishirogone:** We’re almost there. Ready?

 **pidgeotto:** you guys are gross and also you get the back seat >:)

 **lancinglights:** How come you get the middle chairs!!!

 **kogayness:** Fine with me, easy to cuddle back there ;)

 **lancinglights:** oh good point!

 **lancinglights:** THANKS PIDGE

 **pidgeotto:** Ugh you’re welcome

 **mattatta:** HERE

 **mattatta:** and Shiro gets to pick the music, before anyone fights over that

 **takashishirogone:** >:)

 **kogayness:** Who’s ready for a mix of Mozart, indie guitar, and pop-punk I guess

 **hunkerdink:** Well I’m putting headphones on and napping, so have fun with that

 **takashishirogone:** I am unappreciated in my time

 **alluring:** It’s okay, we love you Shiro!

 **mattatta:** amen to that!!!! You’re the BEST and I LOVE you and I can’t wait to snuggle with you when we get home and our kids all start tearing Mom and Dad’s house apart to set up Mario Kart and fight all night

 **takashishirogone:** THEY’RE NOT OUR KIDS

 **kogayness:** We KIND of are

 **lancinglights:** Also Mom said I can stay as late as I want tonight and come home whenever since we aren’t baking pies till tomorrow, so guess who doesn’t have to leave until he’s reigning Mario Kart champion again!

 **kogayness:** YOU WISH

 **mattatta:** WOULD YOU TWO BUCKLE IN SO WE CAN DRIVE

 **kogayness:** whoops

 **lancinglights:** sorry lol

 **kogayness:** OK WE’RE GOOD LET’S GO

 **lancinglights:** I AM GOING TO EXPLODE WHO’S READY TO GO HOMEEEEEEEEEEE

 **pidgeotto:** MEEEEEE

 **pidgeotto:** BAE BAE IN T-1 HOUR YES

 **kogayness:** I’m just excited to be going home with you Lance. We’re going to cuddle SO HARD and take so many naps!

 **lancinglights:** it’s gonna be awesome

 **lancinglights:** AND I GET TO SEE MY NIBLINGS I MISSED THEM SO MUCH

 **hunkerdink:** Shay and I are going to bake together and go on a hike, god bless

 **hunkerdink:** I’m passing out now, see you all when we get there!

 **romellifluous:** I hope you all have a wonderful break!!!

 **romellifluous:** PIDGE HUG BAE BAE EXTRA FOR ME OKAY

 **pidgeotto:** WILL DO :)

 **pidgeotto:** I’ll miss you but I hope your week is wonderful!!!!

 **romellifluous:** <3

 **pidgeotto:** <3

 **kogayness:** ahem,

 **kogayness:** gross

 **pidgeotto:**...acknowledged

 **takashishirogone:** HOME WE GO

 **takashishirogone:** Allura, we love you, we’ll see you in a bit!

 **alluring:** I’ll be over at the Holt’s once you drop Hunk off. :) Love you both too!

 **alluring:** Drive safe! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK, WHAT AM I, A CLONE????? Jk but really I'm finally getting a handle on writing this regularly so stay tuned! If you liked anything in particular drop me a comment and let me know, you guys are what keeps me going! <3


	13. thanksgiving break and mini crisis time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH the gang is all home, Lance emerges victorious, Matt has a crisis, and Keith and Lance have a different and entirely unrelated crisis but all's well that ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I should work on prepping for finals and doing my projects that are all gonna be due  
> me: writes fic instead

_**HOMEWARD BOUND BUT WITH COLLEGE STUDENTS INSTEAD OF PETS** _

**takashishirogone:** OKAY everyone is home, everyone is with their families, yes?

 **pidgeotto:** yes!

 **takashishirogone:** Everyone do a check-in really quick so we know who’s where and whether or not we’ll see you this week?

 **kogayness:** well I’m across the hall from you,

 **takashishirogone:** Yes, I Am Aware. I can hear Panic! at the Disco at impressive volumes.

 **kogayness:** you know you missed me.

 **takashishirogone:** Everyone else?? Keith and I will mostly be hanging here and visiting the Holts on Thanksgiving.

 **lancinglights:** I AM HOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** The niblings and I have been playing for three hours I am Blessed™

 **lancinglights:** I’ll be here most of  the week except when Keith and I hang out on and off

 **kogayness:** :)))))))

 **lancinglights:** :)))))))))

 **romellifluous:** I’m on my way up to my aunt’s house! I’ll be with her all week and the house is kind of in the middle of nowhere with bad cell reception and no wifi, so I’ll probably not be on much.

 **romellifluous:** I hope you have fun this week!!!

 **pidgeotto:** YOU TOO I MISS YOU

 **romellifluous:** MISS YOU TOO

 **pidgeotto:** Eat a lot of pie ok it’s so good

 **romellifluous:** I will!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** I hope you have a wonderful time up there, Romelle!

 **alluring:** Enjoy and relax!!!!

 **lancinglights:** TAKE A BUBBLE BATH AND HAVE FUN

 **kogayness:** See you next week, Romelle! Have fun!

 **hunkerdink:** YES PLEASE EAT GOOD PIE.

 **pidgeotto:** Matt is still zonked, but we’re here at home and Lance we’ll get the trophy to you later once Dad gets the whipped cream off of it.

 **lancinglights:** I WAIT IN GREAT ANTICIPATION.

 **kogayness:** You did win fair and square.

 **lancinglights:** /finally/

 **hunkerdink:** Shay!!!! You’re awake!

 **shayliens:** HELLO LOVE

 **hunkerdink:** <3

 **shayliens:** Rax and I were up watching Star Wars last night lol

 **shayliens:** Hunk and I will be running around hanging out for the next two days, and then my family is heading up to Wisconsin to my Memaw’s

 **shayliens:** So I probably won’t see you all more than once or twice for the rest of break. My family will drop me off at school on our way back down.

 **lancinglights:** aw :(

 **takashishirogone:** I hope your family has a really good time, Shay!

 **shayliens:** Thanks, we always do!!!

 **_hunkerdink_ ** _renamed the chat **HOME SQUAD HOLLA**_

 **hunkerdink:** After she leaves I’m going to be babysitting my cousins a couple times and then after that I’ll be spending a lot of time over at Lance’s house!

 **lancinglights:** Just like old times!

 **hunkerdink:** Yeah, buddy!

 **pidgeotto:** Matt and I are

 **mattatta:** MATT IS AWAKE AND KATIE AND I ARE GOING TO BE SPENDING MOST OF THE WEEK HERE AT HOME EXCEPT FOR THE BUZZFEED MARATHON AND ALL MY TIME HANGING OUT WITH THE BEST BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND OF ALL TIME SINCE MIRACULOUSLY WE’RE ON BREAK TOO

 **takashishirogone:** MATT!!!!

 **mattatta:** SHIRO!!!!!

 **mattatta:** GOOD MORNING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **takashishirogone:** Damn you beat me to it.

 **takashishirogone:** GOOD MORNING I LOVE YOU TOO SO MUCH

 **alluring:** MY BOYS!!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** ALLURA!!!

 **mattatta:** PRINCESS!!!!!!

 **pidgeotto:** YOU’RE ALL SO GROSS I HATE YOU

 **mattatta:** You’re just jealous because your girlfriend isn’t available for you to do this with in private lmao

 **pidgeotto:** We’re not girlfriends yet!!!!!!!!!!

 **mattatta:** hmmm you sure could have fooled me

 **mattatta:** also I don’t see you arguing with the rest of it, hmmmMMMMMMMM

 **pidgeotto:** I’m gonna tell mom you’re being mean

 **mattatta:** lol go ahead she’s reading over my shoulder

 **pidgeotto:** SHE IS NOT

 ** _mothermeister_** > ** _pidgeotto_**

 **mothermeister:** Am too.

 **pidgeotto:** DAMN

 **mothermeister:** :)

_**HOME SQUAD HOLLA** _

**pidgeotto:** damn she was

 **takashishirogone:** language!!!

 **pidgeotto:** YOU LITERALLY SAID “DAMN” LIKE TWENTY SECONDS AGO YOU HYPOCRITE

 **takashishirogone:** Yes, but I’m an adult I can say what I want.

 **pidgeotto:** SO AM I???????

 **mattatta:** Nope if you all are our kids you can’t say naughty words

 **pidgeotto:** oh so I suppose you’re corrupting our innocence by saying them yourselves IN OUR GROUP CHAT????

 **takashishirogone:** MATHEMATICS HOLT THEY ARE NOT OUR KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **alluring:** We have beaten that joke to death it’s time to stop

 **mattatta:** fine

 **mattatta:** anyway Katie and I will be hanging here yes and also Mom says hi to you all!!!

 **mattatta:** And Shiro she says if you and Keith aren’t here to spend the night before Thanksgiving she’s going to hunt you down and haul you over here herself bc you need the full Thanksgiving Day Smorgasbord experience from breakfast till dessert.

 **takashishirogone:** Noted.

 **takashishirogone:** Keith?

 **kogayness:** Also noted

 **kogayness:** Also I’m on my way to Lance’s, be back later!!

 **takashishirogone:** Wh--

 **takashishirogone:** I AM LITERALLY FACING THE HALLWAY DID YOU CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW?!

 **kogayness:** duh?

 **takashishirogone:** We have a PERFECTLY GOOD front door. WHY

 **kogayness:** Because I felt like it and it was faster and I want to see my boyfriend

 **kogayness:** Bye!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** “it was faster”

 **takashishirogone:** God, what did I raise.

 **mattatta:** There there, it’s fine, you just raised a ninja is all.

 **pidgeotto:** To be fair, it’s partly your fault for teaching him rock climbing so young.

 **takashishirogone:** ...Fair.

 ** _kogayness_** > _**lancinglights**_

 **kogayness:** Okay I’m on my way

 **kogayness:** Operation: Somehow Tell Our Families That We’re Going to Get Engaged is go.

 **lancinglights:** I think I’m going to puke

 **kogayness:** NO YOU WILL NOT

 **kogayness:** Deep breaths. It’s okay.

 **kogayness:** In for four, out for five. Or draw the breathing boxes on your thigh. Focus on your breathing and don’t curl in on yourself. You’ll be okay!!!!

 **kogayness:** I’m almost there.

 **lancinglights:** Okay, okay, it’ll be fine

 **lancinglights:** HNGH I JUST WISH THIS WAS ALREADY DONE

 **lancinglights:** Like I /know/ they’ll be fine with it, they love you. And we’re both adults. It’s not like anyone can really protest it’s just. I don’t know why this is so scary!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** Okay 1) Lance we really don’t have to do this today. If we want to take another day, or hell, the rest of break, we can. I’m not gonna be upset.

 **kogayness:** 2) It’s scary because you care about your family a lot and love them so much. You want their approval and even though you know they’ll probably give it it’s scary to have to ask because of the WHAT IF.

 **kogayness:** and 3) It’s also scary because it’s a Big Thing. This is a big step!!!! It IS a big deal. Big Deals are kind of terrifying lmao

 **kogayness:** I mean we could just work on grad school application essays in your room instead???

 **lancinglights:** NO

 **lancinglights:** I would rather let the niblings walk all over my stomach for an hour than that omg

 **kogayness:** :)

 **lancinglights:** Why are you so good at making things better???

 **kogayness:** Because I, too have The Anxiety™ sometimes even if it’s not as bad

 **kogayness:** and because I /know you/.  <3

 **kogayness:** I love you and I’m always going to want to help how I can. Sometimes that means being a reasoning filter when your brain chucks its reasoning out the window.

 **lancinglights:** I love you so much

 **lancinglights:** <33333333333

 **kogayness:** I love you too starshine  <3

 **kogayness:** now come let me in so we can tell your family! I’m at the front door!

 **lancinglights:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **lancinglights:** I’ll be right down!!! We can do this.

 **kogayness:** LET’S GO I WANNA CALL YOU MY FIANCE SOONER RATHER THAN LATER TICK TOCK LANCE

 **lancinglights:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

 ** _mattatta_** > **_takashishirogone_**

 **mattatta:** Hey Shiro?

 **takashishirogone:** Yeah?

 **mattatta:** I’ve been joking about the gang being our kids A Lot in the last several days and I kind of didn’t realize how much until I went back and read through the chat history just now after Allura said it was time to stop and I finally get that it was making you uncomfortable and I’m really, really sorry.

 **takashishirogone:** Okay yeah we’re not doing this in here right now. Hang on.

 **mattatta:** ?????????????

 ** _takashishirogone_** > _**alluring** and **mattatta**_

 **takashishirogone:** Our boy is feeling bad about things he doesn’t need to feel bad about

 **alluring:** ?????

_**takashishirogone** sent 1 photo to the chat_

**alluring:** Ah

 **mattatta:** Listen I know I’m bad about picking up on signals sometimes but this went on for days and I’m sorry

 **mattatta:** I’m really sorry Shiro, I wouldn’t have kept doing if if I had actually fkskign realized you didn’t want me to

 **mattatta:** even the younguns weren’t getting in on it a lot of the time

 **mattatta:** I’m sorry guys

 **takashishirogone:** MATT

 **takashishirogone:** Listen to me. IT’S OKAY.

 **mattatta:** But it ISN’T okay!!!!! I ignored your discomfort and I didn’t stop when you wanted me to!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** Matt, it IS okay. You were joking around. It’s a joke.

 **mattatta:** BUT

 **alluring:** Just hear Shiro out, sunshine.

 **takashishirogone:** You were joking and this whole time I knew you were joking. If I really needed you to stop, I would have messaged you outside of the group chat. I swear. And because you’re you, and you’re so good and care so much, you would have instantly stopped it, never made the joke again, and apologized way more than you needed to at all.

 **alluring:** He’s right. That’s exactly what you’d do.

 **takashishirogone:** I wasn’t creeped out, or grossed out, or seriously uncomfortable. It was amused annoyance. I joke about being ancient all the time because, I mean, yeah, I feel really old instead of young, but it’s a JOKE and if that made you or allura seriously uncomfortable instead of just exasperated or amused at the kind of long-running joke it’s become, I trust that you would come to me and tell me, and I would stop or at least cut back until I could finally get rid of it as an automatic habit.

 **takashishirogone:** We communicate with each other so well. Its what keeps our relationship so strong and it’s what has gotten us through /everything/ so far, even the hardest awful parts. Keep trusting that I’ll do the same with you that you’d do with me.

 **takashishirogone:** I absolutely promise you that you didn’t overstep any boundaries or go too far, Matt. I know you have trouble picking up on the signals when you’re focused on a joke or conversation, I know you. I will always tell you if you’re actually getting out of line about something, no matter how big or small. Okay?

 **mattatta:** Shiro are you sure

 **takashishirogone:** Yes. I’m absolutely 100% sure that you’re fine and don’t have anything to worry about. You haven’t done anything to hurt me or any of the rest of us, I promise.

 **alluring:** And Matt, when I told you that joke needed to stop, I wasn’t super serious. I didn’t mean you need to retire it forever, just for a couple of days maybe. It’s a great one a lot of the time because you and the college yahoos drop it in conversation at really funny times. I’m sorry for making you panic about this. I should have worded that differently, because I know how our brains all go off the rails sometimes with things like this. I’m sorry for that.

 **mattatta:** It’s not your fault, Allura!

 **alluring:** And it’s not yours either! You didn’t do anything wrong.

 **mattatta:** You guys are ABSOLUTELY SURE. You’re not just trying to make me feel better because I freaked out a little? Or because you don’t want to make me feel bad?

 **takashishirogone:** WE’RE SURE!!!!

 **alluring:** Absolutely, POSITIVELY sure.

 **mattatta:** Okay

 **mattatta:** I’m still sorry though

 **takashishirogone:** I know, sunshine, I get it. You can’t help it. It’s okay, though, I promise. Do you want to come over for a while? I think we could both do with some hugging it out. And I’ll make the chai you left over here last time.

 **mattatta:** You sure you want me to come over???

 **alluring:** Oof

 **alluring:** I’m going to come over too, your insecurities seem like they’re at like 400% right now Matt

 **alluring:** This isn’t just about today is it?

 **mattatta:** I mean

 **mattatta:** I dunno I haven’t been paying close attention to my brain lately bc it’s been easier to ignore it and I didn’t want to deal with anything till I had to, you know, because the semester is almost over and I figured if I could just make it to winter break I’d be okay to fall apart a little if that’s what we’re gonna do this year

 **mattatta:** But I think the stress and the weather and daylight changing and stuff just kind of worked on me until I was more on edge and stuff than usual and I didn’t realize

 **mattatta:** and then today happened and I suddenly was like “oh GOD I am a HORRIBLE PERSON I just hurt people all the time without meaning to I have to apologize for everything in my life and then go crawl in a hole and die” lmao

 **alluring:** Oh Matt :((((((((((

 **alluring:** Kashi I’m on my way you take care of our boy till I get there

 **mattatta:** what

 **takashishirogone:** You’re dad’s gonna drive you over while I make tea bc I bet you’re too shaky to drive comfortably right now

 **mattatta:** SHIRO

 **takashishirogone:** WE’VE GOT YOU. Go with him. I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay? It’s going to be all right.

 **mattatta:** Okay. Okay.

 **mattatta:** I love you two so much. You know that, right?

 **alluring:** Always.  <3

 **takashishirogone:** We love you too, sunshine. So much.

 ** _takashishirogone_** > ** _kogayness_**

 **takashishirogone:** Hey, Matt’s having a bad day and Sam’s dropping him off over here. Allura’s coming too. We’ll probably all be here for the rest of the day, and maybe the evening too, so just fyi for whenever you’re coming home.

 **kogayness:** Gotcha.

 **kogayness:** Lance and I will probably just keep hanging out over here at his place then! Give you guys some space.

 **takashishirogone:** Thanks Keith.

 **kogayness:** Love you bro

 **takashishirogone:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** Wow Keith! I love you too. So much!

 ** _kogayness_** > ** _lancinglights_**

 **kogayness:** just fyi we probably should put off telling Shiro till tomorrow

 **kogayness:** the golden trio are bonding at our place bc Matt’s having a rough time today so

 **lancinglights:** acknowledged

 **lancinglights:** OOF

 **lancinglights:** HOLY SMOKES KEITH

 **lancinglights:** WE DID IT

 **kogayness:** WE DID

 **lancinglights:** WE TOLD THEM

 **kogayness:** WE DID, YEAH

 **lancinglights:** AND THEY WERE /HAPPY FOR US/

 **kogayness:** yeah they were!!!! Very!!!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** see, it all worked out fine! and your mom is even going to help us each secretly pick out rings. what more could we want??

 **lancinglights:** Yeah, you were right.

 **lancinglights:** I need a NAP

 **lancinglights:** They shouldn’t bother us for a while. Do you want to just shut my door when you get back inside from your walk and we can take a nap together? I’ll turn on the soft classical playlist in case the kids come back in while we’re asleep??

 **kogayness:** that sounds perfect!

 **kogayness:** I love you so much, almost-fiance

 **lancinglights:** man that’s so weird. I love you too so much, almost-fiance yourself!!!

 **lancinglights:** BE SAFE, ILY, SEE YOU IN A BIT

 **kogayness:** <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT, please drop a comment if you enjoyed the chapter! You guys are what's keeping me writing. <3


	14. feelings can be a Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH klance tell Shiro, Shiro deals with runaway feelings and a rough brain day, and Lance is So In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it through half of finals week and ended up with a bad brain day today, so Shiro gets one too yep yep yep!

**_kogayness_** > **_lancinglights_**

 **kogayness:** Lance I think /I’m/ going to be sick

 **lancinglights:** NOPE NOPE NOPE, NUH UH

 **lancinglights:** if I had to you have to

 **lancinglights:** and listen, IT’S GOING TO BE OKAY. we told my family and it was more than fine. Shiro would die for you, literally, and you know that.

 **lancinglights:** He’s going to be just fine with this once the shock is over. He only wants you to be happy and healthy and safe. That’s what he literally devoted years of his life to???

 **kogayness:** I mean yes you’re right but

 **kogayness:** HOW DO I EVEN START THIS CONVERSATION

 **kogayness:** “Hey Shiro you know how Lance and I have been together for years and seen each other through Some Shit and fallen more and more in love as time passes and basically are an old married couple already but without the old part??? Well we want to make the married part actually official so I think we’re going to get engaged and we just wanted to let you know! Okay thanks love you have a great day bye”???????

 **lancinglights:** Oh Keith lmao

 **lancinglights:** I’M GOING TO BE RIGHT THERE WITH YOU

 **lancinglights:** We’ll wing it just like we did with my family and it’s going to be fine.

 **lancinglights:** I’m here, let me in the window, I hate balancing on the awning

 **kogayness:** shoot hang on

 **kogayness:** FINE WE CAN DO THIS ILYSM

 **lancinglights:** LET’S GO I want chai and Shiro won’t make that till we’re all flustered and in a tizzy and also the sooner we get this over with the better, we can finally stop stressing and go take a nap

 **kogayness:** amen to that

 **kogayness:** Okay. Let’s do this.

 **lancinglights:** ooh, actual punctuation and proper capitals?

 **lancinglights:** Must be...getting serious.

 **kogayness:** You’re a dork and I love you so much.

 **lancinglights:** I love you too, moonshine. Now let’s go tell your brother I’m gonna make a proper husband out of you.

 **kogayness:** shfjfsdjfsjkfsdjkl

 ** _takashishirogone_** > **_mattatta_** _and **alluring**_

 **takashishirogone:** HI CAN I MAYBE COME OVER

 **alluring:**??!?!?!!?! Whose place?

 **mattatta:** ^^^^

 **takashishirogone:** Don’t care, need to scream, and need to let Keith and Lance nap in peace

 **mattatta:** Come over here, Mom and Dad are here for extra moral support and the gremlin is gone to shop at Target for a while

 **mattatta:** And good screaming or bad screaming???????

 **takashishirogone:** GOOD!!! Don’t worry, good, it’s just

 **takashishirogone:** lots of really big kind of mixed up feelings!

 **takashishirogone:** And actually your parents might be really helpful for this

 **alluring:** Do you want me to come or is this more of a sibling/family thing that would be better handled by the Holts?

 **takashishirogone:** It’s definitely a family thing but you’re one of my two other halves and this is big news and you have every right to know and be there with me. I want you there, always. <3

 **mattatta:** That’s not how math works

 **takashishirogone:** Hush, you.

 **alluring:** Then I’m on my way!

 **alluring:** I’m bringing The Blanket and you’re going to wear it.

 **takashishirogone:** Yes Princess.

 **mattatta:** Mom wants to know if this is a hot tea kind of discussion and says to tell you she and Dad already shoved the living room chairs and sofa together and are ready for us to all chat in there

 **takashishirogone:** Yes it’s definitely a hot tea thing, Keith and Lance just came to me with big news and it’s really good but I don’t even know half of the emotions I’m feeling right now because I don’t know what I’m supposed to DO about stuff. I’ve been flying blind the whole time since I became Keith’s guardian and it’s not any easier now than it was then.

 **alluring:** No matter what, we’ve got you Shiro. We’re there with you every step of the way.

 **mattatta:** Are they getting married??????

 **takashishirogone:** DID YOU KNOW??????

 **mattatta:** No!!!! Hell no. It’s just you said big news, and grad school decisions don’t happen for another couple of months, so I figured it might be something relationship-wise? And since you said good not bad, there’s no way they’re breaking up.

 **takashishirogone:** They aren’t engaged properly yet but they said they decided to get engaged, and they’re just taking some time to plan good proposals.

 **takashishirogone:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M SUPPOSED TO DO I want to be a good cousin/older brother but I don’t know anything about weddings or what Keith needs from me right now and I’m so happy for them but I also want to be able to get married myself but I feel bad about that too bc this is Keith’s big news moment and I’m so happy for him I really am but I feel so out of my depth all over again and it’s bringing back some of the bad emotions from the start of that whole first period of getting guardianship and losing my parents and everything and I just

 **takashishirogone:** Everything is okay! But I’m feeling so much and I don’t know what to do and I don’t know WHAT I’d do without you two and your parents, Matt

 **takashishirogone:** You all have gotten me through everything so far.

 **mattatta:** And we’re going to get you through everything else that happens next, too.

 **mattatta:** I just saw you pull in, Shiro, I’m coming out to hug you and then Mom is going to shove you into a bundle on the sofa and Dad’s going to give you a hug and as much fatherly advice as you need.

 **alluring:** I’m at the stoplight a block away, I’ll see you in a minute!

 **mattatta:** Shiro, you’re going to be okay. You’ve got coping methods and all kinds of people who love you and will support you, and it’s okay to be feeling what you’re feeling and we’re not going to leave you alone to walk through it without help. We’ve got you.

 **takashishirogone:** I love you both so much. So much.

 **mattatta:** We love you too. <3

 ** _lancinglights_** > ** _kogayness_**

 **lancinglights:** sweetheart, I know you’re asleep right now and you won’t see this till later

 **lancinglights:** but I just woke up next to you and I have to tell you that I love you so much.

 **lancinglights:** we’re in your big old bed right now, and the quilt is kicked all over the place because you’re always such a messy sleeper, and it’s nice and warm in here anyway because the sun is coming in the window straight on at this point in the afternoon. and I just woke up next to you, and I was comfortable and warm and happy

 **lancinglights:** and I remembered what we did yesterday and today, and that we’re going to get engaged and then one day be married and I’m going to get to spend the rest of my entire life with you, and there’s no one I’ve ever loved as much as I love you, and you’re curled up next to me with your stupid bangs falling all over your face and doing that little whistle-breathing you do when you sleep, and the sun is making you glow golden and there are dust motes visible around us and we’re going to get to do this every day????? Forever???

 **lancinglights:** And I’m looking at you and just thinking how lucky I am, how stupidly insanely lucky I am to have you, and I’m so happy Keith

 **lancinglights:** I literally love you so much, moonshine

 **lancinglights:** all your good parts, all your bad parts, all your broken pieces, all the stupid moments and bad hair choices and amazing coffee making skills. I love all of you and I get to be there for and with you for the rest of everything we’ll ever go through, good or bad, and it’s exactly what I’ve wanted for ages now, and I’m so happy, and I hope you are too. I mean, I’m assuming you are, because you’re gonna husband /my/ dumb self, so I’m guessing we have some mutual attraction going on here, at least a little bit lol.

 **lancinglights:** and now I’m going to go back to sleep and cuddle with you more bc I love you so much.

 ** _mattatta_** > ** _takashishirogone_** _and **alluring**_

 **mattatta:** Kashi, you okay?

 **takashishirogone:** Yeah. I just needed a little time and privacy. I’m in the bathroom.

 **mattatta:** I know. I’m in the upstairs hallway outside mom and dad’s room.

 **mattatta:** I’m here when you’re ready.

 **alluring:** Was it a flashback?

 **takashishirogone:** Yeah.

 **takashishirogone:** Matt, you didn’t have to come after me. It’s okay.

 **mattatta:** Shiro, I’m always going to come after you. I’ve been with you through all of it. I’m not going to stop.

 **mattatta:** You don’t have to need me, but I’m here if you do. Or if you just want me.

 **alluring:** And I know I had to go to work, but I’m here for you to message or call if you need me for ANYTHING at all. And I’ll take off early if you want me there.

 **alluring:** Either way, you’re coming to my place tomorrow so Coran and I can pamper you with Japanese food and bad anime. No turning it down. Coran will drag you if necessary. He misses you.

 **takashishirogone:** Matt, I

 **takashishirogone:** Thank you. I love you. Maybe in a minute

 **takashishirogone:** Allura, okay, I’ll be there, I promise. Thank you.

 **alluring:** <3333333

 **mattatta:** Do you want Dad, instead? He’s out here too. You know he’s good for this. He might be easier to have with you right now than me. It can be like that for me when I get bad, where it’s hard to have Katie or Mom but Dad is okay.

 **takashishirogone:** Maybe

 **takashishirogone:** I just feel so stupid. Because nothing bad even happened. Today was a GOOD day. I was feeling pretty much as good as I ever get, and I spent yesterday with you two, and I was happy, and then Keith and Lance came and told me GREAT NEWS and I AM happy for them, and I felt happy, and it made me happy, and I got to see THEM happy. But then once they left to take a nap and I started working on grading papers all of a sudden I just started feeling too much, and then my brain started skipping, and then I started spiraling for no reason and you two and Mr. and Mrs. Holt helped a lot but I still ended up here in the bathroom losing it for no reason over nothing

 **takashishirogone:** I’m just wasting everyone’s time. There’s nothing to even do or fix, because nothing’s wrong. I don’t understand what’s happening.

 **mattatta:** Hey can I show my dad what you just typed? I won’t show him anything else. Promise

 **takashishirogone:** Sure

 **mattatta:** kk

 **mattatta:** hang on

 **alluring:** Shiro, you’re not wasting anyone’s time. We love you. ALL of you. The good bits, the sad bits, the hurt bits, the protective bits, the dark humor bits, the burning-food bits, the loving boyfriend bits, the great hugger bits, all of you.

 **alluring:** We know you’re going to have bad moments and hours and days. We know you’re going to have flashbacks and depressive episodes and phantom limb pain and that you have a hard time in crowds. We’re in this relationship because we love you and we want to be there for you just the way you are when Matt or I have our own bad days and bad memories and hard times.

 **alluring:** And I have to run and deal with something really quick but 1) I LOVE YOU, 2) WE CARE ABOUT YOU SO MUCH, 3) I’M SORRY YOU’RE FEELING SO BAD RIGHT NOW, and 4) YOU ARE FEELING WHAT YOU’RE FEELING AND THAT’S OK AND YOU’LL GET THROUGH THIS LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEFORE.

 **takashishirogone:** <3333 I love you too, ‘lura.

 **mattatta:** Hey, do you want anyone with you yet? Or do you need some time still.

 **takashishirogone:** No

 **takashishirogone:** Not yet, please.

 **takashishirogone:** I’m sorry.

 **mattatta:** No, you have nothing to apologize for. You have every right to be where you need to be and do what you need to do to feel safe right now.

 **takashishirogone:** I don’t feel UN-safe, I just feel…

 **takashishirogone:** I don’t know. I just need to be in the bathroom closed in by myself with the door locked right now because it feels.

 **takashishirogone:** Well. I guess. Safe. Hm.

 **mattatta:** Dad wants to know if it’s okay for him to text or call you to talk for a little bit until you feel ready for someone to come sit with you. Is that all right?

 **takashishirogone:** Yeah, that’s fine. I might not respond much, idk, but it’s okay.

 **mattatta:** Cool. I’ll step back for a minute so you two don’t get interrupted, but I’m still sitting out here, so text me if you want a distraction or need me or anything. Okay? And Mom has hot cocoa ready to go when you’re ready.

 **takashishirogone:** <3

 **mattatta:** <3

 ** _samtheman_** > ** _takashishirogone_**

 **samtheman:** Shiro, it’s perfectly fine if you don’t reply to any of this. Don’t worry about it. I know it’s probably taking a lot of effort for you to do anything but sit and feel and stare at what’s in front of you right now.

 **samtheman:** Matt showed me what you said, and I want to respond to it a little bit.

 **samtheman:** You’re not stupid, Shiro. Not even a little. Yes, you’re right, nothing bad technically happened today. But something very big did, and it is a VERY good thing, but it’s a very big thing, and that is possibly going to be an issue for you for the rest of your life. Your biggest traumas all started with the biggest life change you ever had, and that initial tragedy caused a domino effect of other huge changes that you had to keep dealing with. You had to learn how to live with only one arm and no parents. You had to figure out how to get guardianship of Keith. You had to figure out what to do about school, and that nearly changed your entire path in life. You had to learn how to deal with large amounts of pain, and had to plan a double funeral. And you had help, but that was so much. And ever since then, any time there’s been a large change of any sort, you’ve struggled.

 **samtheman:** And it’s not because you’re stupid, or weak, or can’t let go of the past. Your brain was injured, Shiro. That’s not something you can fix with willpower, or shame. Your brain was hurt very badly by a lot of bad, large changes all at once. It’s the job of our brains to learn and protect us and keep us alive. Sometimes they label the wrong thing dangerous, which you know. There’s nothing to fear from a car 99% of the time, but you had to re-learn how to be in one, and then how to drive without having a panic attack. You’ve done so well!

 **samtheman:** But your brain labeled Big Changes as dangerous, with flashing neon letters and red alarm lights and sirens and everything. And whenever a big change happens, your brain automatically flips the alarm switch and calls a code red. That’s not your fault, and you’re not stupid, and you’re not overreacting. Your brain is doing its best to protect you, and it was hurt so much that it has a hard time recognizing at first what is actually a threat or not.

 **samtheman:** Remember when you graduated from college? You almost didn’t make your own graduation ceremony because you had such a bad panic attack. You had to take your rescue meds, and even then you didn’t stick around for photos. It was hard for you. But that ended up being a really good life change for you! You’re proud you graduated, and you’ve kept going so far after that. You’re a PhD student now! You’ve worked hard to build a life you love.

 **samtheman:** But when Keith graduated, it happened again. And when you got accepted into graduate school. And when you moved into your own real first small house.

 **samtheman:** They’ve all been good changes. But they’re all big! And you have every right to react like this to big changes. It doesn’t make you any less of a strong person, or a loving brother, or a wonderful boyfriend, or a beloved honorary son. You can’t help what your brain does when this happens. You have us to help you ride it out, and once it settles in that the impending change isn’t actually a threat, you’re going to be okay again. You’ve done this before. It’s okay.

 **takashishirogone:** I’m sorry Mr. Holt.

 **takashishirogone:** I literally hijacked your whole day. And I hear what you’re saying but it just still...it’s been years! I should be able to control this, or at least not come running for help when it happens.

 **samtheman:** Shiro. You’re our son just as much as Matt is. We love you so much. You’re our family, and we’re here for you when you’re playing Mario Kart and laughing and helping us bake cookies, and we’re here for you when you’re on the shower floor shaking and seeing the crash all over again while your arm hurts like it’s on fire.

 **samtheman:** We want you to come to us for help. We don’t want you to have to do this by yourself. Just because you can, that doesn’t mean you should. You don’t deserve to be in pain.

 **takashishirogone:** I’m sorry.

 **samtheman:** It’s okay, Shiro. Can I hug you?

 **takashishirogone:** I love you all so much. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there when everything happened, and helped with everything since. I don’t want to know.

 **samtheman:** And you’ll never have to.

 **takashishirogone:** I think you guys can come now.

 **samtheman:** Do you want me, or just Matt, or both?

 **takashishirogone:** Both? But maybe stay in the room for a minute just in case before you come all the way in?

 **samtheman:** Of course.

 **samtheman:** Colleen will call Keith in a while and let him know you’re with us, and you had a rough afternoon, and it’s not his fault. You can stay here tonight if you want, or go home. Either way, we’ll help. Okay?

 **takashishirogone:** Okay. Okay. Thank you, again, a million times, for everything.

 **samtheman:** Always, Shiro. Anytime.

 ** _takashishirgone_** > ** _mattatta_** _and **alluring**_

 **takashishirogone:** I love you two so much. Thank you. <3

 ** _takashishirogone_** > ** _kogayness_**

 **takashishirogone:** Hey Keith?

 **kogayness:** Yeah?

 **takashishirogone:** I love you /so much./ I’m so proud of you. I’m so happy that you and Lance are going to get engaged. I just wanted to make sure you know that.

 **kogayness:** I love you too, Shiro, so much. You’re the best brother I could ever have gotten in a million years. You don’t know how lucky I am to have you.

 **kogayness:** Thank you.

 **kogayness:** <3

 **takashishirogone:** I might stay with the Holts tonight, just fyi. Don’t know yet.

 **takashishirogone:** If I do, there’s a frozen pizza in the fridge I was thawing to make tonight, and you and Lance can have it.

 **kogayness:** Sounds good!

 **kogayness:** You okay?

 **takashishirogone:** I’m getting there. It’s not a you thing, it’s a me thing. A my brain thing. I just needed some space to get my brain to understand things were okay. I’m safe and dealing with it and about to drink hot cocoa. You guys okay?

 **kogayness:** I’m so so sorry, Shiro!

 **takashishirogone:** It’s not your fault!

 **takashishirogone:** This wasn’t you guys. It happens every time there’s any kind of change. It’ll happen again when you graduate, and I’ll deal with it again then like I always have. It’s okay.

 **kogayness:** I wish you didn’t have to go through this.

 **takashishirogone:** I do too, but I wouldn’t trade my life for someone else’s. I’m happy with where I am. Silly brain and all.

 **kogayness:** Love you, bro. <3

 **takashishirogone:** Love you too. <3

 ** _kogayness_** > ** _lancinglights_**

 **kogayness:** Lance oh my GOD

 **kogayness:** I love you!!!! SO MUCH

 **kogayness:** shfhjkasfhjahjsfkfjshfdhjlkjkl

 **kogayness:** now YOU’RE the one asleep. god

 **kogayness:** come find me in the kitchen when you wake up, babe. I’m making pizza and your favorite garlic knots and I want to kiss you so hard as soon as you get in here.

 **kogayness:** I love you, sunshine. So much. Forever. I can’t wait to be stuck with your silly bedhead forever and ever amen. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for your awesome comments! I love you all so much and I hope this fic keeps making you smile.


	15. Merry Chrysler, Happy Crisis, IT'S FINALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH finals week begins, Pidge has anime glasses, Lance is having a Rough Time with physics, and Shiro and Matt have good advice like the big brothers they truly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are dedicated to those of you who have finals this week, especially solargold! YOU'VE GOT THIS, GUYS. You're going to make it!!!! Also to jellyfishbait, whose recent suffering is both relatable and righteous-anger-inspiring @ the way most courses make students do exams and do weighted grading that's so heavy on said exams.

**_pidgeotto_ ** _renamed the chat **MERRY CHRYSLER WE’RE ALL HAVING A CRISIS**_

**pidgeotto:** do you ever see yourself on someone else’s snapchat story and realize that you can literally see the code you were writing on the computer screen being reflected off your glasses hologram-style in front of your eyes

 **hunkerdink:** no I think that’s literally just you, pidge

 **mattatta:** WRONG

 **mattatta:** I had that moment once

 **takashishirogone:** I thought it was cute and took a picture and it’s somewhere buried very deep in my photo backups

 **alluring:** You have to show me sometime. I’ll show you the photo of Matt napping upside down in the hammock on that lake trip we went on if you show me the picture of him with the anime glasses

 **mattatta:** THEY WERE NOT ANIME GLASSES

 **takashishirogone:** They literally reflected light just like in an anime. You have selfies that prove it.

 **mattatta:** SOMETIMES YOU’RE IN COLLEGE AND YOU’RE BUYING 16 DOLLAR GLASSES OFF THE INTERNET AND YOU’RE TOO POOR TO PAY EXTRA FOR THE ANTI-REFLECTIVE COATING BECAUSE $4 GETS YOU A LOT OF RAMEN

 **alluring:** that’s fair

 **pidgeotto:** and sometimes the only reason you’re needing to buy yourself replacement glasses is because you blew up your original pair when your dad specifically warned you to wear protective goggles because your project was probably going to go wrong the first time

 **mattatta:** You shut it, gremlin

 **pidgeotto:** Most people rejected his message. They hated Jesus because he spoke the truth.

 **mattatta:** Don’t you meme at me, young lady. I was the one who taught you how.

 **pidgeotto:** hmmmmmm I could argue but it’s not worth it

 **pidgeotto:** too tired

 **alluring:** Ah yes. How is the first day of finals week going for everyone?

 **lancinglights:** I’ve decided I’m done with being a person. No longer going to pursue a career. I’d like to be a goat! Thanks!

 **takashishirogone:** That bad, huh?

 **kogayness:** Sweetheart, no

 **lancinglights:** Sweetheart, yes

 **kogayness:** No,

 **kogayness:** IT IS GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT.

 **lancinglights:** I AM A BIOLOGY MAJOR AND I AM GOING TO FAIL THIS PHYSICS COURSE

 **pidgeotto:** NO YOU’RE NOT

 **hunkerdink:** Lance, honey,

 **lancinglights:** The bio classes are okay, I love them, I’ve got them, even if cell bio makes me want to cry half the time, still fine, I’ll be okay

 **lancinglights:** but physics is Not Gonna Be Good Fam

 **lancinglights:** I’m going to fail

 **lancinglights:** Not even kidding

 **lancinglights:** And it’s senior year so I’m going to have to repeat the physics 1 and 2 sequence and stay an extra semester and my scholarships won’t cover it and you’re all going to be gone except Pidge and I’ll have to tell my family and if even managed to get accepted at any grad schools I’d have to turn it down and I guess maybe I’m not cut out for this degree anyway

 **kogayness:** Lance are you at the apartment?

 **lancinglights:** Yeah

 **lancinglights:** Why?

 **kogayness:** I’m coming

 **lancinglights:** NO

 **lancinglights:** You’re in class!!!!!

 **kogayness:** It’s a review day and he’s only re-telling us what we can and can’t bring to the exam. I’m coming.

 **takashishirogone:** Okay, wow. Oh Lance.

 **takashishirogone:** Buddy, listen. You are SO smart. You’re one of the smartest people I know, period, and yes that includes Matt and Hunk and Pidge. Just because they’re whizzes with technology and math and physics doesn’t mean they have a monopoly on intelligence. Lance, you know a thousand times more about marine biology than most people ever will. You understand biology like it’s your native language. Your teachers love you and literally wish they had you in their classes still, I know this because I run into them at conferences and higher ed regional meetings and seminars and when they find out I know you they don’t stop talking about how you’re really going to go places and they loved how excited and passionate you were to learn.

 **takashishirogone:** Physics is hard, period. Physics is a complicated subject with lots and lots of math and even though it’s nice because everything DOES have one correct solution you can logic your way to in the end, it is HARD and it takes TIME and espeically if you aren’t really fast with math and need time to work out what the problem is actually describing and what you’re solving for, physics tests are brutal.

 **takashishirogone:** From what Keith has told me, it sounds like you’ve done perfectly fine on the homework when you have lots of time to work out what’s going on, and can ask for help if you’re stuck on something. It’s the tests that have been really hurting, right?

 **lancinglights:** Yeah. I’ve been right on the edge of failing all of them and the last one is two days long and going to be cumulative over EVERYTHING

 **lancinglights:** I’m not going to pass it, Shiro

 **takashishirogone:** Hey, don’t count your failures before they happen. Catastrophizing--even if there’s some evidence for it--is a thinking trap. Don’t do it. Take it from someone who does it way too much, okay? Fight it. You can still pass this. We can help.

 **lancinglights:** But everyone’s busy with their own finals week hell and I only have one day before the first half of the exam!!!! I wouldn’t do well on this even if I had another semester to study dude

 **takashishirogone:** Lance. You can. You don’t have to get an A, you just have to pass. That’s all!!! And even if you don’t, it’s going to be okay. I promise you it’s going to be okay and it will work out.

 **takashishirogone:** And Lance, listen. Never in your entire life, even if you were going into a physics field, would you ever have to perform like you do for a test. You’re literally always going to have resources to pull from, other people to bounce ideas off of and phone-a-friend with, usually plenty of time to work things out and lots of freedom to do it however works for you, whether with whiteboards or toothpicks or sketch paper or pretending to be a mime. Tests aren’t a good measure of your actual understanding or abilities at all.

 **takashishirogone:** PLUS you have ADHD and you’re taking these exams in the full classroom setting. That’s making it extra hard.

 **lancinglights:** I’m just tired of getting questions every semester from the other students once they realize I’m not taking exams with them

 **lancinglights:** It makes me feel like an outsider and they don’t know how to treat me exactly after that and I don’t want to keep feeling like that when I’m only here for one more year

 **mattatta:** Lance, there’s nothing wrong with using accommodations. You deserve them, you need them, they’re there for a reason. It’s okay.

 **mattatta:** BUT. Having said that. I do completely understand how rough it can be having that outsider feeling because of using your accommodations, or when the other kids realize you have a special recording pen and they don’t, or you get more time, or whatever. It sucks. So I’m not going to give you the “YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR ACCOMMODATIONS IT’S ONLY RIGHT” lecture because like. You’re an adult now, you get to choose. For most of us that means that we use them for some classes and don’t for others, and that’s okay, and that’s our choice. Just keep checking in with yourself and make sure you’re not hurting your performance in a particular class because of it, and re-evaluate the situation if necessary.

 **mattatta:** BUT it’s finals week and it’s past that point so in the meantime, you have a 48 hour window to request accommodations for the second half of the exam at least, right? Would that help? And it’s the last exam of the semester so like you don’t have to face the other students afterwards, right?

 **lancinglights:** Yeah that’s true

 **lancinglights:** I’ll email the disability coordinator later today I guess. It can’t hurt.

 **mattatta:** ATTA BOY

 **takashishirogone:** Also even if you don’t pass, that doesn’t have to mean you stay another year. There’s nothing in your sequence after physics 1 and 2 right? Just more upper-level bio and marine bio courses?

 **lancinglights:** Yeah

 **lancinglights:** But if I don’t pass physics then I have to retake them

 **takashishirogone:** NO YOU DO NOT!!!!!!

 **takashishirogone:** Because there are these amazing things called CLEP exams that count for course credit if you pass them

 **takashishirogone:** And the wonderful thing about them is that you only have to get just over 50% correct. They’re completely pass/fail. No percentage grade. Just a yes or a no. And if you were going into a physics-related field, you couldn’t use the physics ones to get credit, but since your major is in the biological sciences, you only have to take the general education version of physics, not the calc-based version for physical science majors. SO. CLEP exams COUNT FOR YOU. So if you want, technically, next semester you don’t even have to take the physics 2 course if you think you could study enough to pass the CLEP exam instead, with our help. And if you do somehow fail physics 1, you could just take that exam over break and I guarantee you’d pass it.

 **lancinglights:** WHAT?!?!!?

 **lancinglights:** WHY DIDN’T ANYONE TELL ANY OF US ABOUT THIS

 **alluring:** Because they’re way cheaper than paying for a college course, and colleges want to make money, and also you do lose the benefit of being taught by someone with specialized knowledge for weeks with other people who will give you more insights on the material. But mostly the money.

 **mattatta:** They’re like, the best-kept secret in the college industry. There are clep exams for a HUGE amount of courses, and while not every college accepts all of them, there’s a LOT that will accept most. It’s awesome.

 **takashishirogone:** During my sophomore year, when I was out for weeks beause of my shoulder revision surgery and then had all those complications? I did have to do a medical withdrawl for the semester, but I took six CLEP exams before the next semester started and that knocked out my last gen ed requirements so I was still technically on track with my major, and I just jumped straight into my major-specific courses. Mr. Holt and my advisor helped me put it all together, and Matt helped me study when he had free time from school. It all worked out, and actually cost a lot less money that way.

 **lancinglights:** So I could seriously do that? You mean it?

 **takashishirogone:** YES. And listen, if you don’t pass physics 1, and I still believe you can but IF YOU DON’T, I will personally help you review for the CLEP exam over break and drive you there to take it myself. IT’S GOING TO BE OKAY.

 **kogayness:** And I’ll help you study too, as much as I can, for either of the exams if you take them. Although I don’t know physics 2 yet so I wouldn’t be much help, probably.

 **pidgeotto:** I still have all my notes and review cards from AP Physics in high school so I’ll help too!

 **hunkerdink:** Same! We’ve got you, buddy.

 **mattatta:** YOU’RE GOING TO BE OKAY. And also, you can meet with the disability coordinator and talk about getting more time allowed on math and physics exams, if you do take the second physics course at school. That is a thing that they do sometimes, even beyond time-and-a-half that you probably already have.

 **lancinglights:** I love you guys so much

 **lancinglights:** Thank you thank you thank you

 **lancinglights:** I’m sorry for venting in the group chat but holy shit guys, especially you Shiro, THANK YOU I feel a lot better about actually having a future now

 **takashishirogone:** That’s what we’re all here for.

 **alluring:** We’re a family, we support each other.

 **kogayness:** Okay everyone stop talking to my fiance I’m chucking both our phones in the drawer for a while while I make this tightly-wound ball of yarn over here relax a little, bye

 **hunkerdink:** EXCUSE ME WHAT???

 **pidgeotto:** I’M SORRY, YOUR WHAT

 **hunkerdink:** Keith.

hunkeridnk: Lance??????

 **hunkerdink:** KEITH YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOUR WHAT NOW

 **pidgeotto:**??!?!?!!?!

 **pidgeotto:** Golden Trio you’re being suspiciously quiet

 **mattatta:** shrugs

 **mattatta:** not our life to tell???

 **pidgeotto:** SHIRO!!!! DID THEY GET ENGAGED AND /NOT TELL US/

 **takashishirogone:** NOT OUR PLACE TO TELL BUT ALSO IT’S PROBABLY NOT WHAT YOU THINK

 **takashishirogone:** Remember this is keith we’re talking about. Keith who got mad at lance in the hallway the week before senior prom because Lance hadn’t let Keith know what color suit he was wearing so he could match with his boutonniere. Except he hadn’t actually remembered to ask Lance to prom yet and so the conversation ended with him going “Did I not actually ask you?? Well SHIT” in front of Vice Principal Sanda and getting detention for the day.

 **pidgeotto:** I guess that’s fair

 **hunkerdink:** BUT STILL

 **alluring:** We’ll just have to wait and find out!

 **alluring:** DON’T YOU TWO HAVE FINALS TO STUDY FOR? GET! GO! SHOO!

 **pidgeotto:** YES /MOM/

 **hunkerdink:** Noted, going, fine

 **mattatta:** Ah, kids

 **alluring:** Matt shut up we’re literally confused middle schoolers in 24 year old bodies with the ability to drink alcohol and cry in confusion over responsibilities at the same time

 **mattatta:** that’s fair

 **takashishirogone:** Allura I see their finals and raise you our own hell week of eight hundred things being due, we need to Go

 **alluring:** coffee shop??

 **mattatta:** coffee shop

 **takashishirogone:** I love you both and I’ll see you there in fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA PAL IS FINISHED WITH FINALS AS OF 4:30 PM YESTERDAY, BLESS, SO GUESS WHO'S WRITING LIKE A MADMAN NOW. Also seriously, CLEP exams can save you a lot of time and money and stress, they're worth looking into if you're heading into college soon or still in your first or second year! It works out extra awesomely if you do several over a summer break and maybe even graduate a semester earlier because of it.


	16. Finals Week 2: Electric Boogaloo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH the gang is halfway through Finals Hell, Animal Crossing Is Self Care™, Keith panics about impending grad school applications, and Romidge and Hunnay are both dying and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this in alien + ufo leggings because it's depression-and-watching-buzzfeed-unsolved hours in here my dudes

**MERRY CHRYSLER WE’RE ALL HAVING A CRISIS**

**shayliens:** Okay it’s Wednesday, check in time. How are we all doing???

 **shayliens:** I just finished my last clinic shift before break and have one more exam tomorrow and then I’m Free, thank GOD

 **hunkerdink:** Linear algebra exam today and then one project due tomorrow and then I’m free too!

 **pidgeotto:** just picture me screaming for two minutes straight

 **shayliens:** /babe/

 **pidgeotto:** I have five projects left that are due by Sunday, one final tomorrow evening, and that’s it. But the projects are so LONG rip.

 **shayliens:** YOU CAN DO THIS PIDGE

 **pidgeotto:** Thanks I’m going to go down another Rockstar

 **mattatta:** PIDGEON!

 **pidgeotto:** MATT IT’S FINALS WEEK THIS IS DESPERATE MEASURES

 **mattatta:** Monsters are one thing but the Rockstars!!! Katie they have so much more caffeine please tell me you’re not drinking them too often

 **pidgeotto:** I’ve got a spreadsheet with my drinking schedule on it don’t worry

 **pidgeotto:** At least I’m not downing caffeine pills like SOMEBODY tried in their junior year!

 **mattatta:** You know what, that’s fair. As long as you’re drinking responsibly…

 **mattatta:** Just don’t get hooked

 **pidgeotto:** Don’t worry, these are nasty, no me gusta

 **lancinglights:** My Physics Hell is halfway finished, second part is tomorrow and I DID get the extended time in the private testing room so fingers crossed it helps me pass

 **hunkerdink:** YOU’VE GOT THIS

 **lancinglights:** Currently in one of the corners of the library studying with Keith. Well. I’M studying, at least. Mullet over here isn’t exactly hot to trot with the math exam reviewing he’s supposed to be knocking out this afternoon.

 **kogayness:** Excuse you,

 **lancinglights:** Keith you are literally playing on your DS right now

 **kogayness:** LISTEN sometimes you need to just play Animal Crossing for a little while. It’s called self care.

 **lancinglights:** Self care is actually getting your review packet done EARLY so you can try to relax BEFORE you become a screaming mess right before the exam when you’re still stuck on two of the problems

 **kogayness:** rude

 **lancinglights:** But true.

 **takashishirogone:** Keith listen to your boyfriend

 **pidgeotto:** OR IS IT FIANCE?

 **kogayness:** It is NOT

 **pidgeotto:** damn

 **takashishirogone:** Language.

 **pidgeotto:** fuck

 **takashishirogone:** I give up.

 **romellifluous:** I’m working in the art building rn and I think the guy across from me is having a breakdown

 **romellifluous:** He’s gone on like three separate face journeys, gestured wildly at his own drawing tablet, gotten up and walked in a circle, and now he’s sitting on the floor leaning against the desk with his elbows on his knees and his face smooshed between his hands, just looking at the trash can by the wall

 **romellifluous:** I think he might want to throw himself into it

 **kogayness:** Ah yes, the trash can, my natural habitat!

 **lancinglights:** Keith, sweetheart, light of my life, apple to my eye, sweetness at the bottom of my pie, no, shhhhh

 **kogayness:** but--

 **lancinglights:** You’e not trash, you’ve got so much worth and you’re a lovely human being and I love you so much I’m going to kiss you now

 **kogayness:** LANCE WJSSDFIHUUO

 **takashishirogone:** Way to go Lance

 **lancinglights:** :)))))))))

 **kogayness:** …

 **kogayness:** <3

 **lancinglights:** <3

 **lancinglights:** Anyway we’re all super busy so let’s sign off for the next hour at least, except if there’s an emergency

 **pidgeotto:** Right on

 **hunkerdink:** Good luck guys!

 **shayliens:** ^^^^^^

 ** _kogayness_** > **_takashishirogone_**

 **kogayness:** Hi my name is Keith and I forgot that IN THREE DAYS OUR GRAD SCHOOL APPLICATIONS ARE DUE

 **kogayness:** HAAHAHA FUCK ME I GUESS

 **kogayness:** I HAVEN’T WRITTEN THE ESSAYS AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO ANYWAY AND WHAT IF LANCE AND I DON’T GET IN AT THE SAME SCHOOL AND ALSO I DON’T THINK I’M GOING TO BE ACCEPTED ANYWAY I HATE EVERYTHING

 **takashishirogone:** Hey, listen, it’s going to be okay.

 **takashishirogone:** Are you still in the library?

 **kogayness:** Yeah

 **takashishirogone:** Go get a drink of water, focus on your math problems, they’ll help you calm down, finish that review set, and then text me as soon as you leave the building and I’m going to call you and we’ll walk through this together, okay?

 **kogayness:** But I have too much to do I don’t have time for the application and I know I should have done it ages ago but I just thought I had time except I don’t and this is like the GRE all over again that test went so badly and what if I screw this up

 **kogayness:** Maybe I shouldn’t go to grad school

 **takashishirogone:** Keith. Listen to me. It’s going to be fine.

 **takashishirogone:** Go get water.

 **takashishirogone:** Put your phone down, focus on only the math problems. You WILL get the applications turned in on time. I promise. This happened to Matt and Allura and me too. Almost everyone runs up against the deadline. IT’S GOING TO BE FINE.

 **kogayness:** But

 **takashishirogone:** I KNOW EVERYTHING IS TOO MUCH AND TERRIBLE RIGHT NOW BUT YOU ARE SLEEP DEPRIVED AND STRESSED AND PROBABLY DEHYDRATED AND IT WILL BE OKAY.

 **takashishirogone:** Water. Math. Leave. Talk with me. Okay?

 **kogayness:** Okay

 **kogayness:** fine

 ** _takashishirogone_** > **_lancinglights_**

 **takashishirogone:** Did Keith go to get water yet?

 **lancinglights:** Yeah, he just got up, why?

 **takashishirogone:** Your boyfriend is having a panic fest over grad school applications because he just remembered that they’re due Saturday.

 **lancinglights:** Oh No

 **lancinglights:** Oh poor Keith

 **lancinglights:** I mean I’m stressed too but big-proving-yourself-things are always SO much more intense for him

 **lancinglights:** Thanks Shiro, I’ll make sure he’s okay today

 **takashishirogone:** He’s supposed to call me when you guys leave there. Can you make sure he doesn’t forget?

 **lancinglights:** You’ve got it, boss. I’m on it.

 **takashishirogone:** Thank you, Lance. You’re both going to make it through this just fine, I promise.

 **lancinglights:** I wish I had your confidence, but thanks Shiro!

 _ **pidgeotto**_ > _**romellifluous**_

 **pidgeotto:** Hey I just got back to the dorm and it’s after 2 AM and you’re still not here

 **pidgeotto:** what’s up

 **pidgeotto:** are you alive

 **romellifluous:** art building

 **romellifluous:** don’t worry about me I’ll be back in a day or two

 **pidgeotto:** wh

 **pidgeotto:** a DAY OR TWO?!?!!?

 **pidgeotto:** Are you OKAY

 **romellifluous:** yeah it’s chill!!!! this is what we art students do at the end of the semester. I just have to keep working until my portfolio review and then I’ll come back and crash. It’s chill

 **romellifluous:** done it for four semesters so far and haven’t passed out yet, so!!!!

 **pidgeotto:** small noise of disTRESS??!

 **romellifluous:** I CATNAP IN THE STUDIO IT’S FINE I PROMISE

 **pidgeotto:** Do you have FOOD??????

 **pidgeotto:** god I thought /I/ was bad during finals week but you. you’re on a whole nother level. babe what the fuck

 **romellifluous:** I brought some ramen and sometimes someone orders pizza and there’s a vending machine

 **pidgeotto:** Oh for pete’s sake I can’t believe I of all people am the one doing this but ROMELLE, HONEY, YOU HAVE TO EAT SOME REAL FOOD AT SOME POINT and HYDRATE TOO

 **romellifluous:** It’s FINE

 **romellifluous:** Don’t worry about me! You have your own final projects to worry about!

 **pidgeotto:** How am I NOT supposed to worry about you??? I CARE ABOUT YOU YOU DUMBASS

 **pidgeotto:** goD

 **pidgeotto:** I’m coming over there in an hour with actual cafeteria food and you’re. going. to eat it.

 **romellifluous:** You don’t have to!!!!

 **pidgeotto:** I WANT TO

 **pidgeotto:** You need food and I Miss You

 **romellifluous:** I miss you too. I didn’t get to give you a good morning hug today I’m sorry

 **pidgeotto:** it’s finals week, everything is a disaster it’s fine!!! we can hug when I get there. I’ll bring you a blanket too. Do you want like, a toothbrush or something??? anything?

 **romellifluous:** Sure, why not. Oh!!! Can you bring my spare USB drive from the drawer? I need to backup my backup, I’m not risking it. I just saw Melody lose half a semester of work earlier.

 **pidgeotto:** Oh shit. I’ll bring it

 **romellifluous:** Thanks!

 **pidgeotto:** Romelle, my best pal, glitter to my glue, ethereal goddess one minute and climbing into a garbage can the next, I care about you a lot and I’m gonna be there in an hour or less, YOU’VE GOT THIS

 **romellifluous:** shfakfdhjkafjksjf <33333

 **romellifluous:** YOU DO TOO BABE ILY AND I’LL SEE YOU THEN

 ** _hunkerdink_** > ** _shayliens_**

 **hunkerdink:** Hi love <3

 **shayliens:** Hi yourself <3

 **hunkerdink:** So you know me

 **shayliens:** We’ve been dating for five years so I like to think I know you pretty well by this point, yeah

 **shayliens:** [gestures broadly] go on

 **hunkerdink:** You know I’m going to stress bake till 3 AM all through finals week

 **hunkerdink:** and I like to think I know you pretty well too at this point,

 **shayliens:** mmmmmmhmmmmmmm go on

 **hunkerdink:** and I know you’ve got a pretty big sweet tooth and you’re probably going to be up all night studying for your bio and anatomy exams, so

 **shayliens:** yeeeees?

 **hunkerdink:** Would you, my lady, darling dearest of my heart, peach cobbler in a room full of pecan pies, sunny sky behind a thunderstorm, holy moly me oh my, apple of my eye, like to join me for a date in the dorm kitchen tonight while I bake and we study and we can kiss a lot in our spare time while no one bothers us? And then POSSIBLY snuggle up in one of our rooms for the remaining hours before our exams once we finish?

 **shayliens:** Why, I would /love/ to, good sir.

 **shayliens:** Just let me know when it’s time and I’ll make my way to you posthaste!!!

 **hunkerdink:** AWESOME!

 **hunkerdink:** Love you, Shay. See you in a bit.

 **shayliens:** Love you too. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I felt like it was a good stopping point and I wanted to get this one out in time to post the next two winter-break-time chapters before it's, y'know, already Christmas next week lol. DRINK WATER, EAT FOOD, AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY!!!! Drop a comment if you're up to it, and let me know if there's anything you'd especially love to see in the story!
> 
> Also, Rebecca, you keep ending up in my fic, bless you. I hope I did this bit justice!


	17. home for the holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH bros are bros, Lance is a little worried, Keith is INCREDIBLY EXCITED for the holidays, couples are Gross and In Love (as usual), and the gang hits the road to go HOME AT LAST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO I'M NOT DEAD JUST REALLY DEPRESSED! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm going to try to get the Christmas chapter written and posted sometime tomorrow ON Christmas, fingers crossed! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE I hope your breaks are going well! <3

**_kogayness_** > ** _takashishirogone_**

 **kogayness:** GOOD MORNING BROTHER OF MINE, ARE YOU READY FOR THE RETURN OF THE REALLY EXHAUSTED KING

 **takashishirogone:** God. You wake me up on a Saturday for this.

 **takashishirogone:** I KNOW YOU’RE COMING HOME, I CLEANED THE WHOLE HOUSE FOR YOU

 **takashishirogone:** And I know you love Aragorn, with his awesome sword skills and attractive rugged hotness and all, but do you really deserve the right to make King of Gondor references? You haven’t even graduated college yet, bro.

 **kogayness:** YEAH BUT I FINISHED FINALS WEEK, DIDN'T I?

 **kogayness:** Shut up, I’m excited, it’s Christmas

 **takashishirogone:** It’s not Christmas YET,

 **kogayness:** DON’T YOU LOVE ME????

 **takashishirogone:** YES I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BUT YOU WOKE ME UP AT 6 AM ON MY DAY OFF, LET ME LIVE

 **takashishirogone:** Yes, Keith, I love you, I am SO excited for you to be home for a month. Even WITH all the sneaking out to cuddle Lance you’re going to be doing. I’ve got everything ready for us to make approximately eight hundred batches of cookies this evening, and we’re going to beat last year’s record if it kills us.

 **kogayness:** HELL YES.

 **kogayness:** As soon as I can get Lance and Pidge packed up we’re driving down, and I’ll drop them off and then be home.

 **takashishirogone:** No Lance today?

 **kogayness:** I’ve had him for a whole semester, his family called dibs for his first day home. It’s only right.

 **takashishirogone:** Yeah, I’m probably not going to see Matt for the next day and a half while he and Pidge blast their way through whatever game they’ve been waiting to play this time.

 **kogayness:** Rip @ both of us

 **takashishirogone:** We’ll live.

 **kogayness:** And we’ll have cookies. So many cookies.

 **takashishirogone:** /So many./

 **takashishirogone:** I love you, Keith. Drive safe. Sing some MCR for me on your way home. I’ll see you when you get in.

 **kogayness:** Love you too. I will.

 ** _lancinglights_** > ** _takashishirogone_**

 **lancinglights:** Hey Shiro?

 **takashishirogone:** What’s up, Lance?

 **lancinglights:** I just want to give you a heads up that I think Keith is getting into a new depressive episode lately. I thought it was the usual seasonal drop, but I have it too, and he’s kind of worse than just seasonal depression gets him. He’s doing a really good job of hiding it, don’t get me wrong. I only notice because I know exactly what to watch for and I’m with him all the time.

 **takashishirogone:** Thank you for letting me know, Lance. Is there anything in particular that you’ve been noticing that tipped you off?

 **lancinglights:** His moods have been slingshotting a lot. He’s kind of quiet and I think he’s feeling empty most of the time, but he’ll drop /really/ fast into feeling bad and not even know why. He almost relapsed the other day, he told me last night. He didn’t even have a reason for feeling so bad at the time. He kept himself safe though, so points to him for that one.

 **lancinglights:** And then every now and then he’ll get super determined to do things and feel happy if it kills him, so he just…goes for it and is like an unstoppable machine for maybe twenty minutes to a couple of hours before burning out. Last night he put on a Christmas playlist and did all of his packing and all the apartment cleaning in one go, and then curled up on his bed and just scrolled through twitter news for like, two hours.

 **lancinglights:** He doesn’t seem too bad so far, but I know he’s getting frustrated with himself more and more because he feels out of control.

 **takashishirogone:** I bet he is.

 **takashishirogone:** He hates feeling like this. Major depressive episodes are bad enough, feeling so empty and numb and awful all the time, but he hasn’t had an episode like this with really unstable moods for a couple of years. I’ll keep a close eye on him, and maybe break will help a little. I’ll get him in with the psychiatrist in a week or two if he’s getting worse. Thanks, Lance.

 **lancinglights:** No problem. We’ve got to look out for our boy!!! :)

 **takashishirogone:** Definitely! He’s lucky to have you, Lance. We both are. I’m glad you two are so happy, you’ve been so good for each other. You balance each other out in all the right ways. I’ll be happy to call you my second brother in the future.

 **lancinglights:** Shiro oh my god, you can’t just!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** hshdjafhjUEFHSHJFHJKDSJFKL

 **takashishirogone:** Go finish packing before my brother eats you alive, I want you both home in one piece and that’s not a guarantee if Keith’s schedule for today gets messed with!

 **lancinglights:** How do you know I still have any packing left??? Maybe I did it all last night!

 **takashishirogone:** Lance, you’re you.

 **takashishirogone:** And you’re a lot more like me than like Keith.

 **lancinglights:** Yeah, that’s fair.

 **lancinglights:** Okay, I’m going to go throw the last few things in my duffel bag! Talk to you later, Shiro!

 **takashishirogone:** Good luck, Lance!

 **_kogayness_ ** _renamed the chat **I’LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**_

 **kogayness:** GOOD MORNING PARTY PEOPLE, WHO’S READY FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** Are you channeling me right now?

 **lancinglights:** Because I have never heard you say the phrase “party people” before in my life. Someone write this day down.

 **kogayness:** I’m EMOTING, let me LIVE

 **hunkerdink:** Hear, hear!

 **shayliens:** Lol you poor suckers still stuck at school, I’ve already been comfy in my bed at home with the cats all morning.

 **pidgeotto:** Listen, not all of us have older brothers willing to pick us up and drive us home from a final exam that doesn’t end till 9:30 PM

 **shayliens:** True.

 **hunkerdink:** Hmmm does Shay really deserve a box of my biscotti I’m baking tomorrow after that kind of teasing when we’re all poor animal-and-family-deprived, stress-and-sleep-deprivation-beaten souls?

 **shayliens:** BABE

 **shayliens:** I’M SORRY

 **shayliens:** Please

 **shayliens:** /not the biscotti/

 **hunkerdink:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMM

 **lancinglights:** Hunk you’re my best friend but you’re a terrible liar

 **lancinglights:** You couldn’t withhold your baking from someone you love to save your life.

 **hunkerdink:** I guess you’re right. Shay…

 **hunkerdink:**...you get a double batch of almond biscotti this year because I love you so much  <3

 **shayliens:** <3 YOU’RE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **shayliens:** <3

 **pidgeotto:** Gross, it’s too early in the morning for this.

 **kogayness:** Katherine Marie Holt,

 **mattatta:** oh BOY

 **kogayness:** It better not be too early in the morning for you to be up and ready to walk out of your dorm room,

 **kogayness:** because I am coming for you in exactly twelve minutes and if you’re not hopping in the van within sixty seconds of our arrival you’re getting left till your parents can drive up to get you

pidgotto: I’M PACKED, I PROMISE

 **romellifluous:** She’s in the lobby with me, chill :)

 **mattatta:** Are you two cuddling on a bean bag?

 **pidgeotto:** No!

 **romellifluous:** Yes :)))))

 **pidgeotto:** BABE,

 **romellifluous:** I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU’RE LIKE THIS, JUST TELL THEM WE KISSED ALREADY

 **pidgeotto:** /BABE!!!!!!!!!/

 **pidgeotto:** I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD!!!!!!!

 **mattatta:** spiTS OUT MY TEA

 **pidgeotto:** Shut up I know you’re drinking coffee you heathen

 **alluring:** You kissed!!! AAAAAH!!! I’m so happy for you!

 **alluring:** <3333

 **shayliens:** *wipes away a single tear* I’m so proud of my baby

 **takashishirogone:** Way to go Pidge!

 **kogayness:** You stole my line!

 **takashishirogone:** Payback for waking me up at 6 AM, little bro.

 **kogayness:** >: /

 **lancinglights:** <33333

 **pidgeotto:** I hate you all, you suck

 **romellifluous:** No she doesn’t, she’s blushing like crazy

 **romellifluous:** ADMIT YOU’LL MISS ME OVER BREAK

 **pidgeotto:** OF COURSE I’LL MISS YOU, WHY DO YOU THINK I KISSED YOU LIKE SIX TIMES TODAY

 **romellifluous:** Yeah, they were good kisses too :))))))))))))

 **mattatta:** Okay I don’t need to know this much

 **lancinglights:** I’m ready, let’s go go gooooooooo

 **kogayness:** TO THE VAN!!!!

 **kogayness:** Pidge we’ll be there in like two minutes

 **lancinglights:** Hunk, you got picked up by your cousin Emily, right?

 **hunkerdink:** Yep! We’re almost home. Her family’s already at my house, they got in last night. She put off joining them so she could swing by and grab me on her way down from her own school upstate.

 **lancinglights:** Cool beans! I hope your day is awesome if I don’t talk to you again! I know both of us will be super busy with family, lol.

 **hunkerdink:** You too, buddy! Miss you already.

 **lancinglights:** You too!

 **pidgeotto:** I see you guys pulling in, be right there

 **lancinglights:** PIDGE IS KISSING ROMELLE’S FACE OFF, OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING

 **kogayness:** She just flipped us off without even looking

 **kogayness:** Rude

 **takashishirogone:** No, she just knows you too well

 **romellifluous:** Anyway, Pidge and I are off-

 **pidgeotto:** STOP I GET TO DO THIS. MY TURN

 **pidgeotto:** Romelle and I decided we do for sure want to be girlfriends and we’re going to go on stupid dates all semester next year and be grossly in love like the rest of you. And maybe it’ll last, and maybe it won’t, but we’re in this adventure together and no matter what we’re both getting a best friend out of the deal even if we don’t stay together romantically forever. BUT HOPEFULLY WE WILL

 **romellifluous:** <33333

 **pidgeotto:** <333333

 **mattatta:** YEAH GREMLIN, I’M PROUD OF YOU!!!!

 **alluring:** Pidge, you’re talking about ROMANCE and FEELINGS!

 **pidgeotto:** Don’t get used to it.

 **shayliens:** <3 I’m happy for you!!!

 **lancinglights:** THE PIDGEON IS SAFELY IN THE VAN AND WE’RE HITTING THE HIGHWAY

 **lancinglights:** Keith said to tell everyone it’s GO TIME FOR THE ANNUAL CHRISTMAS EXTRAVAGANZA

 **takashishirogone:** It’s going to be GREAT.

 **mattatta:** Babe, you always say that, and your kitchen always ends up on fire. And sometimes the tree, too.

 **takashishirogone:** That was ONE time!

 **alluring:** Honey, sweetheart, no, it’s been at least five times. We love you, but Kashi, please try not to set anything on fire this time?

 **lancinglights:** Keith’s on fire extinguisher duty, I trained him, it’ll be fine

 **takashishirogone:** You all have so little faith in me.

 **mattatta:** We have so much faith in you! You’re like, the best person ever. You always have our backs, and you’re so smart and understanding and kind. It’s just your kitchen abilities we don’t have faith in. We love you so much. We just want you to make it to Christmas day intact, okay?

 **alluring:** Yeah, leave Mathematics and me something to smooch!!!

 **lancinglights:** Keith says “Gross, stop it”

 **alluring:** Keith, suck it, he’s my boyfriend and I can do what I want

 **lancinglights:** “HE WAS MY BROTHER FIRST!”

 **alluring:** You’re a grown man, you can handle it

 **lancinglights:** He’s grumbling about emotions and sappy people in love

 **pidgeotto:** OH PLEASE, YOU TWO ARE THE GROSSEST SAPPIEST COUPLE OF US ALL

 **pidgeotto:** I’ve had to watch you kiss each other three times already and we’re only twomiles into the drive

 **lancinglights:** ‘scuse you, pidgeon, I’ll kiss my boyfriend and future husband as many times as I WANT

 **pidgeotto:** FUTURE HUSBAND????????? DID YOU GET ENGAGED???? WAS I RIGHT?????

 **lancinglights:** I SAID /BOYFRIEND/ AND FUTURE HUSBAND!!!! NOT FIANCE!!!! AS IN WE HAVE /PLANS/ BUT HAVEN’T NECESSARILY /DONE ANYTHING YET/

 **pidgeotto:** /NECESSARILY/????????

 **pidgeotto:** HMMMMM??

 **lancinglights:** SHUT UP

 **pidgeotto:** SUSPICIOUS.

 **pidgeotto:** You two are slipping up a lot lately…………..

 **lancinglights:** Keith says to shut ur fuck

 **pidgeotto:** I AM TWO FEET AWAY FROM YOU HE DID NOT

 **lancinglights:** Now he did.

 **pidgeotto:**...fair

 **mattatta:** lmao

 **lancinglights:** I know him well enough to predict. I KNOW MY /BOYFRIEND/, MISS HOLT

 **pidgeotto:** Don’t ever call that again or I’ll sic one of my spider robots on you in the middle of the night and have no mercy

 **lancinglights:** NOTED, PLEASE DON’T

 **takashishirogone:** BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SING ALONG TO THE MUSIC WHILE YOU DRIVE

 **takashishirogone:** Keith found our old emo Christmas covers playlist and you’re going to ENJOY IT

 **pidgeotto:** Spare Me

 **mattatta:** Embrace it, little sis, this is the last year you’ll ever have to deal with this

 **lancinglights:** DON’T!!!!!! REMIND US ABOUT THAT, IT’S CHRISTMAS

 **lancinglights:** LET US BE HAPPY

 **mattatta:** SORRY

 **alluring:** You’re all going to be FINE. Enjoy the drive, be extra safe when you get to the zone where it’s starting to snow, and let us know when you get home safe!

 **lancinglights:** Will do!

 **lancinglights:** HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS, PEOPLE, LET’S GOOOOOO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, too, have been listening to Sleeping At Last's Christmas album more than is healthy for the last few weeks, including for five and a half hours straight so far today lol.


	18. MERRY CHRYSLER, HAPPY CRIMMUS, IT'S CRISMUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH IT'S CHRISTMAS HECK YEAH and people are sappy and grateful and also Lance gets a cat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! I hope you have a wonderful day.

**_I’LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS_ **

**pidgeotto:** You know what sucks?

 **pidgeotto:** Missing the entirety of Hanukkah because it falls before the end of the semester this year

 **lancinglights:** rip :(((

 **mattatta:** Yeah we missed you all week :( At least you got to FaceTime with us?

 **pidgeotto:** Yeah but it’s not the same

 **pidgeotto:** BUT

 **pidgeotto:** YOU KNOW WHAT DOESN’T SUCK

 **shayliens:** What!

 **pidgeotto:** GETTING TO BE HERE FOR CHRISTMAS AT LEAST, HELL YEAH!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** HELL YEAH, CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** YAY CHRISTMAS

 **shayliens:** HAPPY CHRISTMAS

 **takashishirogone:** IT’S CRIMMUS

 **mattatta:** MERRY CHRYSLER

 **alluring:** MERRY CRISIS

 **hunkerdink:** IT’S CRISMUN

 **pidgeotto:** You’re all fantastic and I love you

 **lancinglights:** I’m sorry, did the pigeon SAY SOMETHING NICE AND MUSHY TO US????

 **pidgeotto:** fuck off Lance

 **lancinglights:** HEY NOW,

 **pidgeotto:** IT’S CHRISTMAS, I CAN BE SAPPY IF I WANT TO

 **pidgeotto:** I LOVE YOU ALL A LOT

 **kogayness:** I SECOND THAT

 **kogayness:** I don’t know where I’d be without you guys. I mean, especially Shiro, but. All of you are so important to me and I hope you know that

 **alluring:** IT’S HAPPY THANKFULNESS LOVING HOURS, PEOPLE

 **alluring:** GRATITUDE TIME, LET’S GO

 **hunkerdink:** I’m grateful it’s Christmas! I’m excited about getting to spend the day with family I love, and making food with my moms, and getting to play with the really, really tiny dog that Uncle Mike brought along this morning

 **shayliens:** I’m happy to be curled up with my cats and in warm flannel pyjamas and hanging with the fam, even if Rax is already driving me crazy

 **shayliens:** And I’m thankful I have the best boyfriend in the world for me. I love you so much, Hunk.

 **hunkerdink:** Aw man

 **hunkerdink:** I love you so much, too, Shay. I’m so grateful we met and have hung together through everything since then, even when it’s been hard. There’s no one I’d rather be riding this roller coaster with.

 **shayliens:** <3

 **hunkerdink:** <3

 **pidgeotto:** I’m super glad I get to be here with my family and Bae Bae and I’m comfortable in my own home, and I’m really excited for the cookies we’re making, and I’m super grateful I’ve met and fallen in love with Romelle bc she’s the actual Best and I love her even if she’s completely off the grid CAMPING right now over in the DEADLY OUTBACK OF AUSTRALIA

 **pidgeotto:** (future Romelle who’s reading this, if you die I will figure out necromancy just so I can bring you back to life myself, chew you out, and then kill you again. And then I’ll bring you back for real and make you cuddle and watch the entirety of Buzzfeed Unsolved with me as penance for dying in the first place. JUST DON’T DIE)

 **kogayness:** Speaking of cookies

 **kogayness:** I’M PROUD AND DELIGHTED THAT SHIRO AND I DID /NOT/ SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE /ONCE/ THIS YEAR, and we got SO MANY GOOD COOKIES out of the deal

 **takashishirogone:** Seriously. We have like twenty-something platters of cookies piled up around the kitchen.

 **mattatta:** I know, I’ve seen them

 **mattatta:** It’s really impressive and a little terrifying. What are you even going to do with all those before they go bad

 **kogayness:** EAT THEM.

 **lancinglights:** Sweetheart, no,

 **kogayness:** yes.

 **lancinglights:** Keef...it’s so many...too many…

 **kogayness:** It’s break I can do what I want

 **kogayness:** A N Y W A Y, I’m glad we survived another semester and I’m glad we all got to go home to people who love and accept us, and I’m having a wonderful morning with Shiro curled up on the couch throwing popcorn at each other and watching Harry Potter movies like the best kind of cousins/brothers

 **kogayness:** And I LOVE LANCE A WHOLE FUCKIN LOT AND I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT

 **lancinglights:** Aw, babe <333333

 **kogayness:** <33333333

 **takashishirogone:** I would like it to be stated for the record that I am REALLY PROUD OF MYSELF FOR NOT MESSING UP THE COOKIES, and I love Keith more than I can ever begin to describe and I’m so glad he’s in my life and I’d do it all over again, even with all of the tragedy we had to go through together to make it here. And I love the undergrads I get to TA for, especially the one who made me that godawful fruit cake this year, and I love Matt and Allura so much and as soon as we can I’m going to marry them so hard. Also I care about ALL of you, SO much. You’re all so important to everyone in this group and a whole lot of other people besides, and I hope you all are able to see just how wonderful you are as a person. I’m so proud of you guys. You’ve come so far, and you keep doing amazing, and even though you all have things you struggle with? You’re constantly working to overcome those and you’re doing SO WELL. I’m glad you’re here in our lives.

 **kogayness:** Shiro...I...god

 **kogayness:** <3

 **takashishirogone:** <3

 **mattatta:** I AM SO THANKFUL, LIKE KATIE SAID, FOR MY ABSOLUTELY CRAZY FAMILY AND THEIR SHENANIGANS, and for Bae Bae, and for Mom’s cooking, and for Dad’s crazy LEGO set tradition, and I’m so happy Katie and I have been getting to play Super Smash Bros for three days straight, because I missed her and I missed our video game wars and did I mention I missed her???? AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE MY BOYFRIEND TAKASHI EVEN IF HE IS NAMED AFTER A CEREAL BRAND AND I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALLURA WHO’S A PRINCESS IN THE BEST WAYS AND CAN KICK MY ASS ANY DAY OF THE WEEK AND I CAN’T WAIT TO KISS THEM UNDER THE MISTLETOE LIKE THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC I AM

 **takashishirogone:** I AM NOT NAMED AFTER A CEREAL COMPANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **mattatta:** The cereal isn’t even GOOD babe, you could at least be named after something like, I dunno, Rice Krispies??

 **takashishirogone:** I AM NOT!!!!!

 **kogayness:** Okay, granola bar.

 **takashishirogone:** KEITH,

 **kogayness:** It’s Christmas, you can’t get mad at me!!!

 **takashishirogone:** That’s not how that works!

 **alluring:** AHEM

 **alluring:** I am ALSO very very very thankful for my boyfriends, whom I love dearly 24/7, and for Coran, who has been both an uncle and a stand-in father for me since my parents died, and who is singlehandedly responsible for about 60% of every good thing in my entire life for the past several years. AND. I love all of you SO much, and I wish all of you the ABSOLUTE BEST for your Christmases, and I hope you all get to enjoy all the people you love and animals you love while you celebrate today.

 **lancinglights:** And /I/ am SO GLAD I got to spend Nochebuena with my WHOLE GIANT FAMILY LAST NIGHT, because EVERYONE came in from out of town this year, even Marco, and I got to teach the niblings how to play Apples to Apples, and I’m super excited that WE GOT A CAT TODAY and she’s a beautiful light gray with bright blue eyes like mine, and she’s going to be my ESA at school, SUPRISE, apparently, Merry Christmas to me! AND KEITH IS COMING OVER FOR OUR CHRISTMAS DINNER AND I GET TO KISS MY BOYFRIEND UNDER OUR MISTLETOE AND SNUGGLE WITH HIM IN MATCHING CHRISTMAS SWEATERS MY MOM MADE FOR US, MERRY CHRISTMAS ILY MOONSHINE

 **kogayness:** SHE WHAT????

 **kogayness:** I want to cry now

 **lancinglights:** No please don’t cry!!!!

 **kogayness:** HAPPY TEARS

 **lancinglights:** Well

 **lancinglights:** Okay I guess

 **kogayness:** AND YOU GET TO HAVE A CAT NOW!!!!!

 **lancinglights:** Yeah I thought the school was never going to process my documentation and request, but APPARENTLY my Mama had contacted the disability coordinator and asked them to help with the surprise, and everything was already approved and her name is Blue and she’s living with us next semester!!!!

 **kogayness:** HAPPY CHRISTMAS INDEED

 **kogayness:** god bless

 **takashishirogone:** Merry Christmas, everyone! You deserve the happiest, most wonderful day. I’m glad we’re all getting to spend this time with the people we love, in the places we call home. Now get of your phones and go hug someone you’re with, like, six times. And Matt and Allura? I have a surprise when you get here for dinner.

 **lancinglights:** Will do!

 **kogayness:** Prepare to get tackled, Shiro

 **takashishirogone:** I accept my hug-induced fate

 **mattatta:** Can’t wait to see you and find out the surprise!

 **alluring:** Same! Love you both.

 **mattatta:** <3 love you too, Princess!

 **takashishirogone:** Seconded!

 **pidgeotto:** BAE BAE IS GETTING ALL MY HUGS

 **mattatta:** WHAT ABOUT ME

 **pidgeotto:** You can have one.

 **mattatta:** Fine, acceptable, I love you anyway you gremlin. You’re the best little sister I could ask for.

 **hunkerdink:** Awwwww

 **shayliens:** HAVE A WONDERFUL REST OF YOUR DAY EVERYONE

 **shayliens:** Hunk and I are going out to Waffle House for a Christmas date, we’ll talk to you later!

 **hunkerdink:** LOVE YOU ALL, BYE <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT THE CHAPTER UP! And I hope all of you are with friends and family who love and accept you for who you are, and that you're safe, and happy, and warm, and loved. And if you're not, I'm sorry, and I'm your family now. I know how rough it can be sometimes. You're going to make it through today, and there are so many people who love you, and you're fine and wonderful just by being yourself. You're worth all the love in the world, and I hope you have a good holiday. <3


	19. it's depression hours my dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH it's depression time and both the Broganes are having a rough day, but luckily they have really great people who love and support them through thick and thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi happy liminal week I'm REALLY DEPRESSED so the boys are too. But it's okay because their partners are going to help however they can and they're all really in love.

**_I’LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS_ **

**_lancinglights_ ** _renamed the chat **POST-HOLIDAY SLUMP OR COMEBACK OF THE YEAR**_

**lancinglights:** It is, unfortunately, no longer Christmas

 **kogayness:** :(

 **pidgeotto:** Welcome to liminal week, where time isn’t real, no one has a routine, and half the people are a feeling lost and cranky without understanding why, while the other half is both stressed about the impending new year and trying to relax to the max at the same time

 **mattatta:** nice rhyme sister dear

 **pidgeotto:** thank u brother dear

**_lancinglights_ ** _renamed the chat **LIMINAL WEEK**_

**hunkerdink:** shhhhhhhhh all of you it’s too early

 **lancinglights:** Hunk, buddy, it’s 10 AM

 **hunkerdink:** Yeah and it’s liminal week. Let me s l e e p

 **shayliens:** ^^^^^^^^ we’re old and tired, let us rest

 **takashishirogone:** If you’re old and tired then what does that make us grad students??????

 **alluring:** Kashi, please,

 **mattatta:** /Shiro,/

 **takashishirogone:** Extra old? Elders? ANCIENT

 **alluring:** SHIRO WE ARE IN THE PRIME OF OUR LIVES

 **mattatta:** Oh my god

 **mattatta:** Shiro you can bench press me and keith at the same time you’re not old

 **takashishirogone:** Mmmmmmmm okay.

 **kogayness:** Hey let Shiro joke around, he’s not hurting anyone.

 **lancinglights:** Wow is everyone okay today???

 **lancinglights:** This is...not how y’all normally act

 **mattatta:** It’s liminal week, what can you do

 ** _mattatta_** > **_alluring_**

 **mattatta:** my concern is that Shiro isn’t really joking around

 **alluring:** agreed

 **alluring:** He already mentioned that Keith hit a spiral recently and I’m wondering if Shiro might be hitting one too. Winter is always a bad time for him already.

 **mattatta:** and with all the huge routine changes at the end of a semester and Keith coming home and all the stress from final TA grading and his own projects and having to keep parties and presents and events straight for the past couple of weeks, Shiro’s probably crashing hard.

 **mattatta:** SHIT SHIT SHIT.

 **mattatta:** Why didn’t we notice this was about to happen

 **mattatta:** We’re supposed to be there for him and we didn’t realize

 **alluring:** Hey, stop, shhhhh

 **alluring:** One, we don’t /know/ he’s in a bad headspace. We’re guessing. We have to actually talk to him, he might just be sleepy and feeling crabby or wanting to goof around. Two, we’re his partners, not psychics. We can’t predict the future, and that’s not a healthy thing to try to do bc it usually leads to the trap of catastrophizing everything, and we know that from experience. We’ve caught this fast, if there is something to catch right now and we’re not just reading too much into it. We’re doing our best and that’s enough.

 **alluring:** And third, we all have our own issues and struggles and Shiro’s are his own, sure, but we’re not going to ever let him go through them alone while we’re around. We’re going to do everything we can to walk with our boy every step of the way, even though we can’t fix what’s wrong. That’s all we can do--be there for him. And we’re really good at that. It’s going to be okay!

 **mattatta:** You’re right, as always, ‘llura. I love you so much. And I love him so much. And I’m so glad we’re never going to let him have to struggle through on his own ever again, because god knows Shiro deserves all the love and support in the world.

 **alluring:** Amen to that

 **mattatta:** Ready to go talk to our beloved idiot?

 **alluring:** Let’s go.

 ** _lancinglights_** > **_kogayness_**

 **lancinglights:** Hey

 **lancinglights:** Keith

 **lancinglights:** On a scale of one to ten how empty are you feeling right now?

 **kogayness:** Lance I’m fine

 **kogayness:** wtf

 **lancinglights:** Keith. I love you. I’ve been with you for years now. I care about you more than I thought I’d care about any human in the world, and I know you maybe even better than I know my own self. You’re a horrible liar.

 **lancinglights:** I know your depression has flared up lately. I know it’s nearly impossible for you to reach out and actually tell people when something is wrong, even Shiro or me, even on a GOOD day. I want to help you in whatever little ways I can, okay, but you have to meet me partway.

 **lancinglights:** I love you, I care about you, I’m sticking with you through thick and thin forever and always, and that’s a promise.

 **lancinglights:** So. One-to-ten scale and the question doors. Okay? I know you don’t want to talk about it, but please, moonshine, bear with me. For my sake, okay? It’ll make me worry less.

 **kogayness:** I’m sorry

 **lancinglights:** It’s okay, Keith.

 **kogayness:** Lance I’m so sorry

 **kogayness:** I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought I could just get through it if finals ended but it didn’t go away but I still don’t feel like it’s bad enough to need help or anything and I just want things to be normal and okay I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything I didn’t mean to lie I just please don’t be mad at me

 **lancinglights:** Keith, sweetheart, I love you, I’m not mad, I promise it’s okay.

 **lancinglights:** It’s /okay./ You’re /depressed./ You’re doing your best, and all I ask is that you keep working on trying to be more open with me, okay?

 **kogayness:** Okay. Okay. I’m still sorry.

 **lancinglights:** It’s okay!

 **kogayness:** Okay

 **lancinglights:** ~Maybe okay will be our always~

 **kogayness:** LANCE WHY

 **lancinglights:** I had to :D

 **kogayness:**...okay.

 **lancinglights:** Okay.

 **kogayness:** OKAY

 **lancinglights:** Damn it just stopped looking like a real word now

 **lancinglights:** OKAY for real now, back to the main point: scale of 1-10. How empty are you feeling.

 **kogayness:** Idk?

 **kogayness:** Maybe a 6? Not that bad.

 **lancinglights:** Oh, /Keith/

 **lancinglights:** Dude...just because you’re not at an unbearable 8 or a literally agonizing 10 doesn’t mean a 6 /isn’t that bad/

 **lancinglights:** You’re still in pain and I’m still going to help.

 **kogayness:** It’s not a big deal, I can still function

 **Lancinglights:** ^^^^^^^^ YOU’RE IN PAIN AND WE’RE GOING TO MAKE IT A LITTLE LESS AWFUL IF WE CAN

 **kogayness:** F I N E omg

 **lancinglights:** Okay you’d better give me an honest answer, Keith Kogane, is this a door 1, 2, or 3 day?

 **kogayness:** mmmmMMMMMMMMM

 **lancinglights:** H O N E S T

 **lancinglights:** I don’t want you to say how you can FUNCTION, I want to know what you FEEL UP TO. Without constantly being in discomfort from pushing yourself to interact.

 **kogayness:**...2

 **lancinglights:** Okay! Cool, see, you did it. I’m glad you were honest about that.

 **kogayness:** I was THIS close to saying 1 still but

 **kogayness:** I already didn’t tell you anything was even wrong

 **kogayness:** and I really do want to try

 **lancinglights:** <333333

 **lancinglights:** Okay. You’ve got it, an door 2 day coming right up. Do you want me over there quietly in the background as another human, or do you want some space?

 **kogayness:** Shiro and I are both having kind of a rough day so maybe just. Some space.

 **lancinglights:** Got it. Okay, I’ll check in with you every hour, and you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, okay. One alien emoji in reply is fine. If you do want to talk at ANY time, I’m here, even if you just want to vent and not have me reply about it. Or if you want to do a FaceTime call and just set me on the desk while you lie in bed or something, and have me read to you, I can do that too. You’re going to be all right.

 **kogayness:** I love you so much Lance

 **kogayness:** So so much

 **kogayness:** I’m sorry I’m like this

 **lancinglights:** Keith, I love all of you. Your ups and downs and your hokey-pokey-turn-yourself-arounds. I love your virtues and flaws and your beautiful smile and your depression and your obsession with Mothman and your amazing bread-baking abilities. I love all of you, I love you on your good AND bad days. Don’t apologize for what you feel or who you are. I love you from every angle, at every stupid hour of the day or night, in every moment of laughter and every moment of tears. I love you. I love you I love you I love you.

 **lancinglights:** I’m here for you and that’s never gonna change.

 **kogayness:** <3

 **lancinglights:** <3

 **lancinglights:** I’m gonna check in with you again in an hour or so, drink some water and try to stay as comfortable as you can, babe. Ily.

 ** _lancinglights_** > **_alluring_** _and **mattatta**_

 **lancinglights:** Hey I was checking in with Keith bc he’s having a Bad Time lately and he mentioned that Shiro was having a bad day or something too??

 **lancinglights:** Just wanted to let you guys know in case you didn’t know already

 **alluring:** Thank you, Lance

 **alluring:** We were thinking something was up with him. It’s good to know we’re right

 **mattatta:** We’re literally just about to text him and probably go over there ourselves

 **lancinglights:** Okay well if you’re going to go over there just give Keith plenty of space, okay

 **lancinglights:** He’s definitely depressed and it’s a pretty nonverbal day for him

 **lancinglights:** so like

 **lancinglights:** don’t go looking for him if he doesn’t come out to talk to you. I’m checking in on him every hour, don’t worry.

 **mattatta:** damn

 **mattatta:** looks like both of the Broganes got slam dunked with depression rn

 **alluring:** maybe their house was cursed

 **lancinglights:** Keith’s been spiraling for a little while now

 **mattatta:** Shiro seemed fine all the way through the end of Christmas

 **alluring:** I guess he could only put off the drop for so long if he felt it coming

 **mattatta:** Yeah, no more parties or important things to go to/get done, so there was enough free time for him to start falling apart a bit.

 **mattatta:** WE’VE GOT OUR BOY AND YOU’VE GOT YOURS

 **mattatta:** godspeed good sir lance

 **lancinglights:** you too, guys

 **lancinglights:** THEY MIGHT BE FIGHTING THEIR OWN WARS THAT WE CAN’T WIN FOR THEM BUT WE DAMN WELL WILL KEEP THEM SUPPLIED WITH LOVE AND ENCOURAGEMENT AND TEA AND OCCASIONAL BROWNIES WHILE THEY FIGHT

 **alluring:** HEAR HEAR

 **mattatta:** AMEN TO THAT

 ** _mattatta_** > **_takashishirogone_** _and **alluring**_

 **mattatta:** it has been SO LONG and we never actually gave this chat a nickname

 **mattatta:** This has to be fixed.

**_mattatta_ ** _renamed the chat **THE GOLDEN TRIO**_

**mattatta:** That’s better

 **alluring:** Honestly, I don’t know what else we could have picked, bravo

 **takashishirogone:** Perfect.

 **alluring:** Shiro

 **mattatta:** Kashi

 **takashishirogone:** Yes?

 **alluring:** Are you okay?

 **mattatta:** Because we’re kind of worried a little bit about you. You haven’t said much for the past day or two and you’re not sounding completely like yourself.

 **alluring:** We don’t want to be pushy or anything, but...we are concerned. Were you really joking around earlier or are you not doing super well right now.

 **takashishirogone:** I’m just tired. After Christmas blues, and all that.

 **mattatta:** Kashi…

 **mattatta:** Don’t do that to me, of all people. I’ve been with you through /everything,/ from Keith joining your family to the crash and everything after that, and I know when you’re trying to push away concern.

 **mattatta:** If you’re actually just tired, then tell me that again and I swear I’ll back off. But please don’t try to white-lie to me like that, if it’s more than just tiredness. I know it’s a reflex, but ‘llura and I really, really care and are planning on walking with you through thick and thin, no matter what. Even if you push us away sometimes. Okay?

 **takashishirogone:** Matt :(

 **mattatta:** Shiro, either tell me your tired again or tell me the truth. We’re all big kids here. We’ve got each other’s backs, and it’s okay for you to not be okay. But you have to let us know for us to be able to help you.

 **alluring:** I know I haven’t known you for as long as Matt has, but I’m in this for good too. You’re not getting rid of me, and I just want to help you however I can right now, just like you’ve helped me and Matt and everyone else in the past.

 **takashishirogone:** I was joking around but I kind of meant it too. I’m sorry.

 **mattatta:** You don’t have to be sorry, Kashi. It’s okay.

 **alluring:** Thank you for being honest.

 **alluring:** Do you really feel that ancient right now?

 **takashishirogone:** I just.

 **takashishirogone:** I’m so tired of fighting the same battles over and over and over and OVER again. I’m so tired of depression coming back, and never fully being able to shake certain PTSD triggers, and never feeling the energy I used to feel, and never quite being able to do what I used to do with my original arm, and never feeling sure if I’m being there enough for the people I care about or if anyone can tell that I’m faking everything half the time. I want to feel normal and okay and not like I’m always fighting a war and about to fail everyone and everything.

 **takashishirogone:** I feel like I’ve lived a thousand years. I want to be done.

 **alluring:** Oh Kashi.

 **mattatta:** Shiro, I’m so sorry.

 **mattatta:** How bad is it right now?

 **takashishirogone:** It’s…

 **takashishirogone:** Bad.

 **mattatta:** Do we need to go to the hospital?

 **alluring:** Because we will go with you in a heartbeat if you need it.

 **takashishirogone:** No. It’s not that bad.

 **alluring:** You’ll let us know if it gets there, though?

 **takashishirogone:** Yes, I promise. I’m sorry. I don’t know why it’s so bad right now, I haven’t fallen down the cliff like this in a couple of years. It’s kind of scary, I’ve even been taking all my meds just fine, I haven’t missed any or anything.

 **alluring:** <3

 **mattatta:** Are you safe right now?

 **takashishirogone:** I’m home, I’m just lying in bed. I’m not going to do anything, Keith’s here, there’s no way I could do that to him.

 **mattatta:** Kashi we both know that’s not true. You’d never want to, but depression is an asshole and if it gets even worse really fast you’re not going to even be able to think about that, really. That stops mattering much.

 **alluring:** Are you actually safe?

 **takashishirogone:** I put all the medicine and my razor out in the kitchen cabinet so it would be harder to get to just in case

 **takashishirogone:** I’m not going to do anything, I swear.

 **mattatta:** Okay.

 **mattatta:** Allura, you’re at work till 2, right?

 **alluring:** Yep. But I’ll leave early no problem, if you need me.

 **mattatta:** Okay, Shiro? I’m coming over now, with Dad. He’s going to just chill in the living room and do work and then make us lunch in a while. I’m going to crawl into bed with you and just be there, and maybe we can nap a little, or you can cry or talk or not talk or whatever you want. Or I could talk. We’ll work it out.

 **takashishirogone:** I haven’t told Keith anything, he’ll be wondering what’s going on. And I keep wanting to check on him because he’s been really quiet today and he was already spiraling recently and I have to make sure he’s okay, but I just /can’t/ today. I can’t. I’m not fit to be his guardian, or his brother, or his cousin, I should never have been trusted with this. I’m not dependable.

 **alluring:** Shiro. No. Listen to me, you’re an AMAZING big brother. You ARE incredibly dependable 99% of the time, and that’s more than a lot of people ever achieve in their life who DON’T have all the mental illness issues you have to deal with. And you are there for Keith so much. He’s not a minor anymore, you’re not technically his guardian now anyway. He’s an adult, and he has other people in his life too. You both do. Trust us to all help you both when you need it, okay? Lance is keeping tabs on Keith. He’s got this.

 **mattatta:** Keith’s not 100% your responsibility anymore. He’s got other people to help, and he can take care of himself pretty well most of the time anyway. Dad and I will make sure he’s all right when we get there, and we can all make sure he eats some lunch even if he’s not feeling well himself, okay?

 **mattatta:** You’re both going to be okay. I know it feels awful right now, but you will. Dad and I are almost there, don’t worry about letting us in, I’ll use my key.

 **takashishirogone:** I love you all so much. I’m sorry I’m taking up your day like this.

 **mattatta:** Shiro, I love spending time with you. Even on bad days. Even when one or both of us is sick, or when we’re mad at each other, or when we’re too tired to do anything more than just crash on the couch and fall asleep. I want to be here with you.

 **alluring:** Me too. As soon as I’m off work, I’m going to pick up some pastries and come over. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be today.

 **mattatta:** We love you too, Shiro.

 **alluring:** So, so much.

 **takashishirogone:** <3

 **alluring:** <3

 **mattatta:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter didn't really have any fun or funny moments in it, I promise things will start coming together again in the next chapter more. IT'S ALMOST NEW YEAR'S EVE TIME YEAH BUDDY!!!!!!!!!


	20. love on the awning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Klance continue to give Shiro gray hairs, the gang is relaxing towards the end of winter break, people cuddle, and there's general good feelings all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 3.5 months late with cold Starbucks* 
> 
> I AM BACK I did NOT die and I'm sorry I didn't post for so long! but BOOM BABY HAVE A NEW CHAPTER AT LAST <3

_**lancinglights** _ **>** _**kogayness** _

**lancinglights:** hey moonshine

 **kogayness:** what??  <3

 **lancinglights:** knock knock

 **kogayness:** who’s there?

 **lancinglights:** honeybee!

 **kogayness:** honeybee who??

 **lancinglights:** honey, be a dear and open the window to let me in!

 **kogayness:** ??!!?!??!

 **lancinglights:** SERIOUSLY LET ME IN its ducking freezing outside

 **lancinglights:** *fuckong

 **lancinglights:** DANGIT my fingers are too stiff to type right

 **kogayness:** PLEASE DO NOT FALL OFF THE AWNING IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, I’LL BE RIGHT THERE ILY

 _**takashishirogone** _ **>** _**lancinglights** _

**takashishirogone:** Lance is that you on the metal awning again??

 **takashishirogone:** Lance please

 **takashishirogone:** I am literally begging you. Please stop climbing up the poor trellis. One of these times it’s going to just snap off the side of the house and you’re gonna die and I’ll have to be the one to tell your mother and then I’ll die too.

 **lancinglights:** Haha hi Shiro! Don’t worry, I’m careful. The slanted awning is way more dangerous, it’s fine. Keith and I reinforce the trellis bolts every couple months!

 **takashishirogone:** You two PLAN FOR THIS?

 **lancinglights:** I mean.

 **takashishirogone:** WHY CAN YOU NOT JUST USE THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS???

 **takashishirogone:** It’s? literally /right there./ You just have to knock. Keith even has a key. It is INFINITELY SAFER.

 **lancinglights:** But so much less fun :(

 **lancinglights:** And it’s less efficient! If I use the window I just am already in Keith’s room and we can instantly cuddle if he’s having a bad day. :)

 **takashishirogone:** Oh my god.

 **takashishirogone:** I give up. Fine. Okay. Just don’t die, okay, I’m too poor to pay restitutions to your poor family if you get injured trying to visit your boyfriend’s second story bedroom.

 **lancinglights:** You got it Mr. Shiro sir!!! I won’t let you down! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

_**LIMINAL MONTH FTW** _

**kogayness:** I love my boyfriend Lance McClain so much

 **pidgeotto:** Happy New Year, back at it again in the group chat with the same old sappy lovebirds!!!

 **lancinglights:** And I love MY boyfriend Keith Kogayne EVEN MORE

 **kogayness:** NOT POSSIBLE

 **hunkerdink:** “Kogayne”

 **lancinglights:** wait, no

 **takashishirogone:** Kogayne

 **alluring:** Kogayne

 **mattatta:** Kogayne

 **shayliens:** Kogayne

 **alluring:** Freudian slip, Lance?

 **lancinglights:** DO /NOT/ MENTION THAT CURSED MAN IN THIS CHAT

 **lancinglights:** A POX UPON HIS NAME! MAY HE ROT IN THE VOID! MAY ALL HIS DESCENDANTS GET COLD BREEZES UNDER THEIR JACKETS! MAY HE STEP ON A LEGO EVERY TWO SECONDS IN THE AFTERLIFE FOR ETERNITY!!!!

 **alluring:** oh my god

 **kogayness:** Psychology was one of Lance’s hyperfixations on and off for like, three years straight

 **kogayness:** He has a lot of very strongly held opinions about the F-man.

 **hunkerdink:** THE F-MAN

 **shayliens:** KEITH

 **shayliens:** YOU CAN’T JUST

 **kogayness:** I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **kogayness:** jesus PANCAKES

 **takashishirogone:** So my new year’s resolution is to leave this group chat and become a cave hermit in Finland,

 **mattatta:** Kashi,

 **alluring:** No,

 **kogayness:** Listen buster if I don’t get to run away from it you don’t either, we’re in this till the end

 **alluring:** but seriously, Keith, that was such a good double entendre

 **lancinglights:** speaking of Keith, I just got to watch him accidentally punch himself in the face when he was trying to steal more of the couch throw just now, the blanket hog. Karma.

 **pidgeotto:** Yeah well count yourself lucky today. You may be fighting a blanket stealer but at least you didn’t have to spend three hours chasing after Shiro and Matt while they ran around the mall like middle schoolers and did the Titanic pose on the escalator three times!!!

 **mattatta:** listen WE were having FUN which you apparently FORGOT HOW TO DO since your girlfriend is mia in the woods still

 **pidgeotto:** At least I didn’t get escorted out of the food court by mall security

 **mattatta:** At least we didn’t have to get carded by said mall security to check that we were old enough to be at the mall without a legal guardian

 **lancinglights:** OOOOOOOOOH

 **hunkerdink:** OUCH

 **shayliens:** did he really

 **pidgeotto:** he did really. It was terrible

 **mattatta:** it was HILARIOUS

 **pidgeotto:** I’m gonna shank you

 **takashishirogone:** OOOOkay that’s enough

 **takashishirogone:** I need a nap.

 **takashishirogone:** No one stab anyone else while I’m gone.

 **kogayness:** What about after you wake up??

 **takashishirogone:** That’s going to be a hard no.

 **kogayness:** :/

 **mattatta:** Yeah Katie no shanking

 **mattatta:** @Shiro but I'll get bored, what am I supposed to do while you sleep if I'm not even allowed to take apart the toaster anymore? 

 **takashishirogone:** Matt you’re napping with me

 **mattatta:** OH

 **mattatta:** :)))))))))

 **alluring:** EXCUSE U BOTH WHAT ABOUT ME

 **mattatta:** you’re at work sweetheart

 **alluring:** :(((((((((((((((((((

 **takashishirogone:** Come over when your shift ends? We can cuddle and watch Queer Eye?

 **alluring:** Okay fine

 **mattatta:** QUEER EYE

 **lancinglights:** QUEER EYEEEEEEE

 **hunkerdink:** IS THERE ANYTHING MORE WHOLESOME THAN THAT SHOW????

 **lancinglights:** You

 **shayliens:** you

 **hunkerdink:** oh man guys

 **pidgeotto:** robots

 **alluring:** Matt, darling

 **mattatta:** yes princess?

 **alluring:** I expect you to keep a /queer eye/ on shiro until I get there

 **takashishirogone:** oh COME ON

 **mattatta:** as you wish ;)

 **takashishirogone:** That was TERRIBLE.

 **kogayness:** It was pretty good, Shiro

 **takashishirogone:** No pizza for you tonight, you traitor of a little brother.

 **kogayness:** HEY, HANG ON A SEC

 **lancinglights:** just come over here dude my mom is making enchiladas!!!

 **kogayness:** OH SNAP!!!!!!

 **kogayness:** Shiro never mind you can keep your pizza, I’m getting REAL FOOD

 **takashishirogone:** Great, more for us!

 **mattatta:** Okay, real question, pinapple on pizza, yes or no

 **pidgeotto:** “Several people are typing” lmao

 **takashishirogone:** NOPE, NOT DOING THAT. NO DEBATES TODAY.

 **lancinglights:** But Shirooooooo

 **takashishirogone:** Don’t make me dad you young man

 **lancinglights:** fine

 **kogayness:** bye Shiro

 **takashishirogone:** We’re in the same house??? You can just say bye on your way out? Verbally?

 **mattatta:** update: they left through the window, they’re already down the street

 **takashishirogone:** GDI YOU TOO YOU’RE GOING TO GIVE ME MORE GRAY HAIRS THAN I ALREADY HAVE

 **shayliens:** It’s okay Shiro, they know what they’re doing. They climbed around the ceilings just fine all the time back in high school.

 **mattatta:** funny you should mention that, since Shiro and I were the ones who originally made a path to that one corner in the ceiling of the history classroom

 **takashishirogone:** I feel like we shouldn’t be encouraging them, Matt.

 **alluring:** It’s not encouraging! It’s just...validating. They already graduated, anyway, it’s not like they can cause any more trouble over there anyway.

 **pidgeotto:** I mean we COULD always sneak in and give Principal Sanda a heart attack for old times’ sake

 **mattatta:** Pidge you would get actually murdered this time, I’m not bailing you out of jail anymore you’re a grown woman

 **pidgeotto:** oh, funny how I’m a grown woman NOW but not when we’re at the mall and you want to get some BLACKMAIL FOOTAGE “just for laughs”

 **mattatta:** Those were extenuating circumstances

 **pidgeotto:** extenuating circumstances my ASS

 **takashishirogone:** LANGUAGE!!!

 **pidgeotto:** ENGLISH, NOUN

 **pidgeotto:**  IT CAN MEAN BOTH A COMMON DONKEY (SHORT FOR JACKASS), OR THE HINDQUARTERS OF A HOMO SAPIENS, OR AN INSULT TO SOMEONE’S PERSONALITY AND CHARACTER

 **pidgeotto:** That last one is more of a slang usage and the first one is antiquated

 **hunkerdink:** Shiro, you’re fighting a losing battle, buddy

 **takashishirogone:** I know, but I have to fight it on principle. I made a sworn oath once upon a time.

 **alluring:** Yeah he was three shots in and really emotional over how much he loved everyone and wants to protect you all

 **takashishirogone:** ALLURA

 **takashishirogone:** Don’t do me dirty like this :(

 **alluring:** Shiro no one here is going to judge you for getting tipsy and crying over how much you love your family and friends

 **hunkerdink:** Amen to that!

 **hunkerdink:** Also,

 **hunkerdink:** this is for Shay, the rest of you hooligans stay out of it

 **kogayness:** maybe make it private then???

 **hunkerdink:** IT’S NOT PRIVATE JUST DON’T INTERRUPT MY MEME

 **lancinglights:** we got u buddy don’t worry

 **pidgeotto:** damn hunk broke out the CAPS

 **lancinglights:** you heard the man, he’s serious!!!!

 **hunkerdink:** ahEM

 **lancinglights:** got it, we’ll be quiet

 **hunkerdink:** SHAY

 **shayliens:** YES DEAR

 **hunkerdink:** oh no now I’m having second thoughts

 **shayliens:** don’t back out now!!! I love you no matter what!

 **hunkerdink:** okay

 **hunkerdink:** just

 **hunkerdink:** Babe, come over

 **pidgeotto:** [oh snap it’s this one!!!]

 **lancinglights:** [quiet in the peanut gallery!!!!!!!!]

 **shayliens:** I can’t I’m studying for the MCAT

 **hunkerdink:** Oh I don’t want to bother you then! You’re going to do WONDERFULLY on it but I’m sure you need all the practice time you can get, that’s such an important exam and I know how much you want to get into med school and everything. I’m SO PROUD OF YOU SHAY

 **kogaynes:** [I know we’re not supposed to talk right now but] HUNK IT’S PART OF THE FORMULA REMEMBER

 **lancinglights:** [Hunk you’re too sweet for your own good]

 **hunkerdink:** OH

 **hunkerdink:** Oh right!

 **hunkerdink:** But babe, I made gingersnap cookies and your favorite sugar pie

 **shayliens:** I’LL BE RIGHT OVER GIVE ME TWO MINUTES TO GET MY COAT AND SHOES

 **hunkerdink:** :)  <33333

 **shayliens:** <33333

 **lancinglights:** you two are adorable, isn’t love wonderful

 **pidgeotto:** I’m lonely, can’t relate

 **kogayness:** chill your girlfriend is only in the woods, not lost in space

 **pidgeotto:** HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER

 **pidgeotto:** nature is big and dangerous and filled with sneaky pollen

 **kogayness:** well damn I guess you won’t want to go cryptid hunting this spring anymore then

 **pidgeotto:** I DIDN’T SAY THAT

 **mattatta:** It would take nothing short of two broken legs to keep her from the annual cryptid hunting and that’s a rock fact

 **lancinglights:** You people and your mothman this and goat man that, it’s uncivilized

 **takashishirogone:** But you love them for it anyway.

 **lancinglights:** Well DUH of course

 **lancinglights:** which is why I’m pleased to announce that Buzzfeed just announced the new season of True Crime is coming out in the Near Future!

 **kogayness:** AAAAAAAAAHHHH

 **mattatta:** AAAAAAAAAAAH

 **pidgeotto:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

 **takashishirogone:** aaaAAAHH you kneed me in the ribs!!!!

 **mattatta:** SORRY BEEFCAKE

 **alluring:** MATTHEW I TOLD YOU TO KEEP A QUEER EYE ON HIM NOT A QUEER LEG

 **mattatta:** what about a queer all of me

 **alluring:** THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT

 **mattatta:** I MEANT CUDDLING DAMN WOMAN

 **pidgeotto:** this chat is a disaster I’m going to go play Apex

 **pidgeotto:** HAVE FUN BEING IN LOVE ALL YOU DISGUSTING PEOPLE BE SAFE HAVE FUN EAT GOOD FOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the middle of a lot of life things and my last semester of college so I probably won't be able to update SUPER consistently but we're back in business my friends! I hope you enjoyed, I know it's not completely up to my normal quality but more is coming! :)


	21. did u know ur insulin pump can be HACKED!!!! that's a big yikes from me dawg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH the new semester is underway, stress levels are rising, Shiro loves Matt, Lance drinks too much caffeine, the author shamelessly calls attention to the hacking vulnerabilities of common medical devices, and the gang is up to the usual life shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT TOOK ME A MILLION YEARS LMAO!!!!! I kind of ended up in the hospital for a hot minute because my heart lost its mind, and the end of the semester drop kicked me and all my motivation, but I'm back and slowly dragging myself out of a slump, so enjoy!

**_THE COOL SQUAD (PT. 2)_ **

**lancinglights:** Y’all we are in COLLEGE and the teacher walked into the classroom with two big-ass duffel bags that turned out to be filled with boomwhackers and told us to go to town before pulling out her laptop and her headphones and sitting down at her desk for the rest of the class. Like we literally got to play with boomwhackers, draw on the whiteboards, sing disney songs, whatever, and it’s supposed to be an 8 AM physics course?? It was amazing

hunkerdinks: BRO

 **lancinglights:** RIGHT?

 **mattatta:** that’s amazing

 **pidgeotto:** Why can’t I have your teacher

 **pidgeotto:** this poli sci class is better than 8 AM labs but wow I still can’t think any better and NOW I have to have social justice discussions every other day before I’ve had COFFEE

 **takashishirogone:** Lance as a student I feel like that’s AMAZING but as someone who’s also a dying TA I feel the responsibility to ask, is your teacher okay???

 **lancinglights:** She said her condo started leaking water through the light fixtures yesterday so she’s uhhhhhhh giving up temporarily on everything

 **takashishirogone:** Oh yikes.

 **takashishirogone:** Honestly that’s fair.

 **mattatta:** OOF

 **shayliens:** godspeed, rip

 **alluring:** how is everyone doing today? what’s going on?

 **hunkerdink:** THE WEATHER IS NO LONGER A NEGATIVE WINDCHILL SO I AM THRIVING

 **pidgeotto:** I crave death

 **mattatta:** mayhaps try a caffeine instead??

 **pidgeotto:** hmmm fair

 **lancinglights:** “a caffeine”

 **mattatta:** I stand by what I said

 **mattatta:** listen SOME of us have THESIS WORK that is EATING OUR LAST TWO BRAIN CELLS

 **takashishirogone:** sleeping would help a little

 **mattatta:** I was about to fire back with “I can sleep when I’m dead” but you know what? I’m HEALTHIER THAN THAT NOW and none of the whippersnappers need more Depression Hours fuel anyway

 **mattatta:** so I instead revise my statement to “you know what, you’re right, I should take a short nap so that my brain and body are more taken care of, and that’ll help me work better on everything for the rest of today and after getting solid sleep tonight I’ll be rested enough to continue successfully tomorrow as well”

 **alluring:** I’m so proud of you

 **lancinglights:** [wipes a single tear from my eye]

 **mattatta:** OKAY stop with the feelings someone say something else

 **romellifluous:** the studio art room is a teeny bit on fire

 **pidgeotto:** WHAT

 **pidgeotto:** it’s not unexpected for one of the science labs to be evacuated every now and then but WHAT IS HAPPENING OVER IN THE ART BUILDING BABE????

 **romellifluous:** THINGS

 **kogayness:** what. kind of things.

 **romellifluous:** sleep deprived teachers trying to demonstrate novel ways of marking parchment kind of things

 **shayliens:** valid

 **takashishirogone:** Not valid!!!! Fires are not valid!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **alluring:** is it a “whoops haha silly me, well that was a good laugh, AND NOW WHAT WE HAVE LEARNED FROM THAT IS--” kind of fire or is it a “aw heck the smoke alarm went off so now the fire department is going to show up along with campus security and this is embarrassing ugh” kind of fire

 **romellifluous:** option #2

 **alluring:** ripperoni haha

 **lancinglights:** rip rip potato chip pal

 **pidgeotto:** WELP you have fun with that!!! I’m off to another lab god bless

 **hunkerdink:** have fun see you at lunch!!

 ** _kogayness_** > ** _lancinglights_**

 **kogayness:** psssssst

 **lancinglights:** what?

 **kogayness:** I love you!

 **lancinglights:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 ** _lancinglights_** > ** _takashishirogone_**

 **lancinglights:** listen you did a good job on keith thank u

 **takashishirogone:** ?

 **takashishirogone:** I’m glad you’re happy.

 **lancinglights:** VERY

 ** _takashishirogone_** > ** _mattatta_**

 **takashishirogone:** HELLO.

 **takashishirogone:** We all kind of breezed right past it in the group chat but I wanted to talk to you a little bit about your thesis! Because you’re working really hard and deserve some encouragement!

 **mattatta:** !!!!!!

 **mattatta:** [grabs popcorn] go on

 **takashishirogone:** SO.

 **takashishirogone:** You are, of course, super curious about so many things, and that’s been one of the most amazing and beautiful things about you ever since you were a kid. And your curiosity and passion and drive have led you so many places over the years, through so many fields and opportunities and projects, and it’s been AMAZING to see.

 **takashishirogone:** I’m pretty sure I speak for all of us, but especially myself, when I say that it’s been just? A massive privilege to get to watch you sprint your way through life the way you do? Matt, you’re amazing, and you’re so brilliant, and you are constantly finding new things to apply that big mind and big heart of yours to. And now you’ve spent a few years going for the hardest degree of all, and you’re SO close to getting your PhD, and that’s I N C R E D I B L E.

 **mattatta:** Shirooooo

 **takashishirogone:** Listen, you have worked SO HARD for this. You’ve put in the hours, the sweat, the tears, the second-guessing, the teaching, the research, the writing, the agonizing over data and code. You are so close to being finished. You’re doing ENOUGH. You’re going to make it. You’re doing well! It’s going to be a success in the end! And Allura and I and your parents are here every step of the way, if you need to vent, or need us to force you to take a break, or just to cheer you on, because YOU ARE DOING AMAZING. Let yourself accept that. Even despite your learning disability, even despite the curveballs life has thrown at you, and us in general, you’ve made it all the way to here. You’re at the precipice of the next giant victory slide of your life. You’re going to make it!!! And it’s okay to rest!!!!!

 **mattatta:** I love you so much

 **mattatta:** You always know just what I need to hear. It’s freaky. Quit it

 **takashishirogone:** It’s my one skill in life besides grading 800 physics exams in one week. Sue me.

 **takashishirogone:** I love you so much! You’ve got this!  <3

 **mattatta:** I love you too so much! THANK YOU A MILLION  <3333

**_THE COOL SQUAD (PT. 2)_ **

**lancinglights:** pals

 **lancinglights:** I’ve drinken

 **lancinglights:** SO much coffee

 **lancinglights:** and I still don’t know anything about math

 **lancinglights:** I hope your nights are going better than mine. In other news I’m goin to FAIL THIS MATH CLASS

 **romellifluous:** god, you’re so valid

 **kogayness:** LANCE

 **lancinglights:** just let me wither

 **lancinglights:** at least it’ll be a show of solidarity with our DYING CORAL REEFS all over the planet

 **lancinglights:** my downfall and the destruction of coral: both products of the folly of the pride of man

 **kogayness:** Hunk where is Lance

 **hunkerdink:** in the library, I’m omw now, I got him

 **kogayness:** Lance. Have you even been checking your blood sugar

 **takashishirogone:** ^^^^^^^^^^

 **alluring:** what did you drink lance

 **shayliens:** buddy!!!! Why are you even in another math class?????? You’re a marine bio senior what are they doing to you you poor soul

 **lancinglights:** my previous adviser screwed up and it turns out I was missing a math requirement that they said was covered by my hs grades (it was NOT) so now I have to make it up now if I want to graduate

 **lancinglights:** everybody calm DOWN I’m just SAD and STRESSED and OVERCAFFEINATE D

 **pidgeotto:** it’s chill I checked his insulin pump remotely

 **pidgeotto:** he’s not havin a crisis, people

 **lancinglights:** see?

 **lancinglights:** wait. Pidge

 **pidgeotto:** oh look so much lab work to do, see you all later

 **lancinglights:** PIDGE,

 **mattatta:** KATIE JUST BEcAUSE WE CAN HACK SENSORS DOESN’T MEAN WE SHOULD

 **alluring:** also it’s literally so illegal I DID NOT HEAR ANY OF THIS

 **alluring:** PEACE OUT

 **takashishirogone:** Katie can you hack my arm. Matt.

 **mattatta:** well, yeah

 **mattatta:** that’s how we’ve done some of the little upgrades

 **mattatta:** HOWEVER we mostly did it so that we could seal off those vulnerabilities so no one ELSE could hack it anymore and you weren’t vulnerable

 **mattatta:** dad checked our work when we were done and couldn’t find a way in, so you should be good

 **mattatta:** (don’t tell the manufacturer we fixed their software)

 **takashishirogone:** I feel like I’m supposed to be upset? But I’m not really. Thanks.

 **mattatta:** Anytime, granola bar!!

 **takashishirogone:** STOP CALLING ME GRANOLA BAR JESUS PICKLES EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY I SWEAR

 **hunkerdink:** YOU CALLED US YOUR FAMILY

 **takashishirogone:** I—

 **alluring:** he DID

 **mattatta:** can’t deny it, Shiro

 **kogayness:** we been knew anyway

 **lancinglights:** I’M WIPING A TEAR FROM MY EYE

 **romellifluous:** I know I’m new and all but even I’m getting emotional

 **shayliens:** <3

 **pidgeotto:** WE ALL LOVE YOU TOO SPACE DAD

 **takashishirogone:** I give up, I’m so tired, I have to go work on my thesis, but YES, OKAY

 **takashishirogone:** I LOVE YOU ALL. YOU’RE MY FAMILY. I’D DIE FOR YOU.

 **kogayness:** WHOA okay we’re good, that’s enough, no dying

 **kogayness:** I already have three gray hairs at age 21 and they’re literally all your fault from the LAST TIME. Not doing that again.

 **takashishirogone:** Oh, I’m sorry, who was it that nearly DIED the first day of CLASSES this year?

 **kogayness:** THAT STILL WASN’T MY FAULT

 **takashishirogone:** DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY GRAY HAIRS /I/ HAVE, LITTLE BROTHER?

 **hunkerdink:** aaaaand we’re back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: seriously, pacemakers, insulin pumps, and many other critical medical devices have major security flaws that can be hacked; a former U.S. president even literally had his pacemaker disconnected from the standard wireless services by the Secret Service so no one could assassinate him that way. patients deserve more control over who sees/has access to their own heart and insulin and other data, and more guarantee that their medical devices aren't able to be hacked and used against them. rip. 
> 
> IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER OR THE OTHER CHAPTERS PLS LEAVE A COMMENT I'M V INSECURE ABOUT THE FIC RN AND HOPING Y'ALL STILL LIKE IT WELL ENOUGH


	22. do the grad school PANIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Lance has a bad day, panic ensues about impending grad school admissions decisions, Keith is a good boyfriend, and Shiro gives life advice like the space dad he is.

 

 **_lancinglights_ ** _renamed the chat **SCREAM TEAM**_

 **lancinglights:** I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I EVER SAID ABOUT WANTING TO APPLY TO GRAD SCHOOL, THIS IS THE ACTUAL WORST AND I DON’T WANT TO WAIT TWO MORE WEEKS TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY REJECTION

 **kogayness:** good morning to you too!!!! Holy shit are you okay

 **shayliens:** yikes :(

 **takashishirogone:** Lance, breathe.

 **lancinglights:** Shiro I’m not going to get accepted  
**lancinglights:** the programs are competitive and I don’t have top grades, I’ve almost failed a couple courses and I’ve struggled my way through the middle of college and pulled things together now but like I haven’t done any research in the field or lots of volunteering and I don’t have an impressive resume like everyone else who’s applying but all I’ve wanted for so long is to do this and I’m going to not make it what will I say to my family???

 **pidgeotto:** oh lance

 **hunkerdink:** Buddy I’m going to make you some tortilla soup okay hang in there

 **takashishirogone:** I’m so sorry Lance, it sounds like you’re having a really, really stressful day right now. I can’t promise you that you will get into graduate school this year, although if it were up to me you would for sure. But what I can promise you is that you are SO worthy, and such a valuable student and worker, and any grad school will be lucky to have you. If they say no, they’re the ones losing out. You deserve to get in, and you’ve worked INCREDIBLY hard EVEN DESPITE how much harder certain things are for you than for other students, and I promise you that no matter what happens, it is all going to work out okay in the end and you will succeed in your path and your life and we will be here for you and with you every step of the way.  
**lancinglights:** thank you shiro

 **lancinglights:** hnnnnnnnNNN

 **lancinglights:** I’m just gonna go for a bit I need to take a minute I’m sorry

 ** _kogayness_** > **_lancinglights_**

 **kogayness:** lance, sweetheart, talk to me.

 **kogayness:** what’s going on? Where are you right now?

 **kogayness:** I’m coming

 **lancinglights:** no you’re in class you can’t miss the 8 AM it’s math its important

 **kogayness:** I’m coming

 **lancinglights:** Keith, no.

 **kogayness:** I’m not leaving you alone while you’re panicking just because I have a class! It’s the end of the first month, we’re only a couple weeks in. It’s fine, I can miss it, you’re more important than some math concepts I can review on my own later. Did you make it to class this morning?

 **lancinglights:** No

 **lancinglights:** I tried, I really did, I really tried I just woke up and started getting ready but then I started thinking in the shower and I can’t stop feeling like the world is going to end and I couldn’t do it

 **lancinglights:** I really tried

 **lancinglights:** I’m sorry

 **kogayness:** Lance! I’m not upset! I’m not disappointed in you! You’re doing your absolute best right now. You’re having a really hard, bad day. Your brain isn’t working right at the moment, you’re taking care of yourself as best you can and that’s all anyone can ask you to do right now. Your teachers will understand. You have a plan in place for exactly this kind of thing. It’s fine.

 ** _kogayness_** > **_takashishirogone_**

 **kogayness:** He’s kind of a mess, I’m going back to the dorm to try to help

 **kogayness:** he hasn’t panicked this hard since last summer, I feel so bad.

 **takashishirogone:** You’re going to be fine, both of you. You know what to do for him, and what he needs. He’s lucky to have you there for him. Are you sure you’re going to be okay comforting him about grad school when you’re already stressed out about it too?

 **takashishirogone:** Because if you put me on FaceTime or Discord I can help instead for that bit

 **kogayness:** Surprisingly, yeah, I think I will. It’s easier when it’s not me, haha

 **takashishirogone:** Yeah, sometimes it just be like that.

 **kogayness:** Sometimes like that it just be.

 **takashishirogone:** Good luck, little brother. Text or call if you need anything at all.

 **kogayness:** <3

 ** _kogayness_** > **_lancinglights_**

 **kogayness:** Lance, do you have Blue with you?

 **lancinglights:** yeah

 **lancinglights:** I crawled under the bed and she came in here after me

 **lancinglights:** she’s sitting on my arm

 **kogayness:** good. /pet her/

 **kogayness:** I’m like 3 minutes away

 **kogayness:** and then I’ll come in and I’ll snuggle with you two and we’ll take it one minute at a time, okay?

 **lancinglights:** okay…

 **lancinglights:** Keith I’m sorry

 **lancinglights:** I didn’t want you to miss class or anything just to have to come deal with me. I’m not gonna die or anything it’s just an episode and it’d pass whether you’re here or not

 **lancinglights:** I shouldn’t have said anything

 **kogayness:** I’m going to stop you right there. Lance, yes, you’re having an episode. You, Lance, are funny, and so kind, and so brave, and so full of instinct and life. And sometimes your brain decides it doesn’t know what to do anymore, and it panics, and it drags you on this very uncomfortable ride, and you have an episode. And yeah, you spent years of your life pulling yourself through them all alone, in bathroom stalls and closets and behind lockers at work and in the back of your car, and the panic and anxiety aren’t going to kill you. But dude.

 **kogayness:** Just because you can technically be alone and make it through this and the feelings will die back down to manageable levels and no one needs to help you for that to happen doesn’t mean you NEED TO do it alone. You feel shitty! You feel scared! You feel kinda like you’re dying and knowing you’re not doesn’t make it any less uncomfortable and distressing! IT’S OKAY TO WANT SYMPATHY AND COMFORT FROM OTHER PEOPLE WHEN YOU FEEL BAD LANCE, IT’S PART OF WHY WE’RE A SOCIAL SPECIES

 **kogayness:** other people usually can’t fix what you’re feeling or what’s wrong but they can make you feel less shitty while you’re Going Through It

 **kogayness:** and on a more specific note

 **kogayness:** (I’m almost here btw)

 **kogayness:** I love you. I love you /so much./ I love your personality and your jokes and your fluffy hair and your eyes, and I love your passion for conservation and the way you bite your lip just a little when you study hard, and the way you sound when you give presentations, and the noise you made when you got to help feed the baby sharks for the first time last year. I love you on your good days with all the dancing and adventures and popcorn fights. And I love you on the bad days when all you can do is try to hold on to yourself while your brain and body do their level best to shake you apart into pieces. Just like you do for me on my bad days. I’m here for you, you’re here for me, we’re here for each other. We’re a team.

 **kogayness:** I’ve got your back. And I want to spend my whole life with you, the goods and bads and in-betweens that will come. That’s what we promised each other, right? So let me come, and let me stay with you, and help however I can in whatever little ways can make a tiny difference. You deserve to not feel alone and I can help with that. I love you, and there’s literally no place else I’d rather be right now.

 **kogayness:** I’m going to come in, and I’m going to come down there with you, and bring blankets, and water, and we’re going to cuddle for as long as you need, or I’ll give you space if you need that. But I’m here with you till the end. That’s a promise.

 **lancinglights:** I love you

 **lancinglights:** so

 **lancinglights:** much

 **kogayness:** I love you too, sunshine.

 **kogayness:** hang in there, I’m coming up

**_SCREAM TEAM_ **

**takashishirogone:** Okay, Lance, listen to me.

 **takashishirogone:** In fact, all of you younger crowd listen up, but especially Lance, because I’m going to tell you some things about grad school and life in general, okay?

 **mattatta:** “takashishirogone is typing” he sure is!!!!!!!!! Those thumbs are FLYING

 **alluring:** go get em tiger

 **alluring:** shower the children with your wisdom and comfort

 **alluring:** ALSO FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT WE ARE LITERALLY SO PROUD OF ALL OF YOU???? Look at you! You’ve been bullied and experienced racism and gotten sick and hurt and tired and had hard grade periods and tough classes and family accidents and everything and you’ve made it ALL THE WAY TO COLLEGE!!!! You’re already super successful! And most importantly, you’ve grown and shaped yourselves into who you want to be, and are discovering more of yourself all the time, and have built a beautiful family for all of us. You’re so valuable, and so amazing, and we’re super duper proud of all of you. Also Coran is going to send the monthly care packages for you all this week, so know you’re super duper loved by him too. I think he might be prouder of all of you than Shiro, Matt, and I combined. Which is saying something.

 **mattatta:** I am unfortunately not nearly as good with words as my two better halves, so I’m just going to say ditto to everything Allura said and remind you all that I love you and you’re super smart and the true dream meme team!

 **pidgeotto:** that’s not how halves work

 **hunkerdink:** shhhhhhhh pidge they’re trying to have a MOMENT here

 **pidgeotto:** i’m just SAYING you can’t change the rules of frACTIONS

 **_romellifluous_ ** _renamed the chat **MEME TEAM**_

 **romellifluous:** shhhHHHHHH PIDGE WE’RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE

 **pidgeotto:** sorry babe

 **pidgeotto:** <3

 **romellifluous:** <3

 **hunkerdink:** of course you listen to her at least

 **hunkerdink:** (◔_◔)

 **pidgeotto:** i love u too hunk i’m sorry

 **hunkerdink:** it’s fine i’m just teasing

 **shayliens:** AHEM space dad isn’t done typing yet??? Fall in line cadets

 **pidgeotto:** YES MA’AM

 **takashishirogone:** Lance I’m assuming you and Keith are going to be offline for a bit and won’t see this right away, but I mean every word I say and you can message me ANY TIME if you want to talk it out or vent or ask any questions, all right? Same goes for the rest of you hooligans. Spamming my drop down notifications while I’m trying to type WISDOM, you disrespectful young pickles

 **hunkerdink:** sorry dad

 **takashishirogone:** I’m kidding! Don’t worry.

 **takashishirogone:** Anyway.

 **takashishirogone:** First off: No matter what, you’ve already made it this far. Wherever that is at the moment, you should be proud of that. You made it through high school. It was incredibly hard, and you had a lot of hard knocks, and you had to change and adapt and grow and learn in many ways. And in the end, you did it and ended up stronger and more sure of yourself. And now you’re in college, and IT’S been hard, and there have been classes you didn’t even think you could pass, but you DID. You are so close to the end now. You’ve made it through all these classes, and you’ve made friends, and connected with professors and people in industries. You’ve learned how to live on your own, and manage being an adult, and have fun, and get your work done.

 **takashishirogone:** Despite physical health issues and mental health issues and learning disabilities, you, Lance, and ALL of you really, have made it so far. You adapt in whatever ways you need to, build routines, ask for help, put in the work. You’ve learned how to calculate trajectories, sequence fly DNA, and make jello shots that don’t fall apart into mush. You learned clink-tap-shoot and how to cook pasta and pancakes in rice cookers and how to stay up laughing with friends on a 2 AM Walmart run just for the heck of it because someone wanted Doritos and a new mug. You’ve learned how to advocate for yourself. You’ve been learning what you’re capable of.

 **takashishirogone:** You have already succeeded. You’ve made it through literally every single hardship and joy that life has thrown at you. You’re going to make it through everything else that comes in your future too.

 **takashishirogone:** I know I joke about being old a lot, but guys, you are so young. We’re all young. You have SO much time. I know it doesn’t feel like it, I know it feels like you have to have your life together the second you’re in college or the second you graduate from there, but you don’t. You have time, you have options. You can change jobs. You can travel if you have the money. You can try new things, you can move new places. You can stay where you’re comfortable and close to family and home. You have years and years to keep figuring out who you are and what you want to do, and it is OKAY FOR BOTH OF THOSE TO CHANGE OVER TIME.

 **takashishirogone:** Some people know what they want to do as kids and literally never stray from that goal. Others find their way through long convoluted paths to what they really truly love eventually. And some people have completely amazing and happy lives changing from field to field or job to job every so often, because that’s how they roll and it works out for them. You will make it. You will be okay no matter what your path looks like, no matter if your path is different from others that you see. The only person you need to worry about is you.

 **takashishirogone:** And more specifically about graduate school--so many professors at universities that are full time faculty have their PhDs. They love their research, they’re passionate about their fields, and if you are about something too, they’re going to want to try to foster that in you. Grad school is a wonderful thing, you get to take your knowledge of a field deeper and deeper until you are, in fact, the world’s literal expert on one very small facet of it that you know slightly (or a lot, depending)  more about than any other person currently alive. That’s incredible. And for anyone who loves learning and research and pouring their heart and soul and time into their work wholeheartedly, it’s perfect and amazing.

 **takashishirogone:** But even under the best of circumstances, with perfect physical and mental health and the exact perfect personality for the kind of research and work you’re going to do, grad school is grueling. And contrary to what a lot of people make you feel, you don’t have to go right away.

 **takashishirogone:** LOTS of people have some time between college and grad school. In fact, in some fields, most grad students do. It’s fine to go straight into a program if you get in, but the truth is that graduate positions are really limited in a lot of fields, and some people are going to be rejected every year just because they’re not the exact fit the program needs that particular fall. Not because they aren’t qualified, or wouldn’t succeed, but because there just isn’t enough room and funding. Getting more experience and a solid financial cushion can be a great thing before going to grad school. I’m glad I took a year to do that myself. But I think I also would have been fine going straight in from college.

 **takashishirogone:** And furthermore, for some reason, there are more people graduating with PhDs than ever before (even though it’s still a fairly small percentage of the population overall), but the job prospects for them are shrinking. In some fields a PhD guarantees you a good job and a great salary, but for most it’s more of a crapshoot. And in those years you were in grad school, you sacrificed the ability to spend that time working and earning money at a regular job to take minimum living pay and spend years researching and learning to get more qualified. It’s a risk, like a loan, and sometimes it doesn’t pay off, or at least not as quickly as you want. In a lot of fields, you can get a decent job with a bachelors degree, and then get your masters or PhD later, and sometimes your companies or the government will even pay for you to go back to school for that. It just depends. If you want to be a cybersecurity person, you really don’t need any graduate school. A bachelors is fine, as long as you keep up on certifications and skills, because those are what employers look for and need proof of. But to be a doctor? You absolutely need med school. It varies field by field.

 **takashishirogone:** If you get in to grad school, if that is what any or all of you want, that will be amazing! You’ve worked hard, and you deserve it, and you’re going to continue growing and thriving there and learning like crazy. And if you don’t get in to grad school, you will STILL CONTINUE TO GROW AND THRIVE. You can apply again the very next year. You can choose different schools. You can work for a while and maybe find a place you love to work. You might even find someone who will pay for it and create a pipeline to grad school for you if they want you to get a PhD or masters degree badly enough. You will be just fine with or without a grad school acceptance.

 **takashishirogone:** No matter what happens, you are so smart, and so successful, and so deserving of everything good. You have a lot of people who are proud of you. Your worth is from who you are, not whether a group accepts you or not. It’s okay to be scared! It’s okay to be nervous. It’s okay to feel hurt and confused and angry and sad if you get a rejection. But no matter what happens, things will work out, you will be okay, and we are all here for you.

 **alluring:** AMEN TO ALL THAT

 **mattatta:** and I want to add, too, that grad school is REALLY EXTRA HARD with any ADHD or learning disabilities and it’s good to know that going in so you can set up the help you need and make your professors and mentors aware of it as early as possible. It’s totally possible to thrive and succeed when you’ve got issues like I do, but you have to be willing to be 100% honest with yourself and everyone else and ask for help immediately when you’re slipping. I wasn’t ready to start grad school right away, but I did anyway. I wish I’d taken a year or two to get a little more settled first. But Allura, for example, was ready from day one. It varies person to person. I know 15 year olds who would do better than some grad students, and I know some grad students who have their lives together better than some professors. It’s all relative, and it’s all individual.

 **mattatta:** YOUR LIFE IS GOING TO WORK OUT. Even when you don’t know the path.

 **alluring:** It’s the journey and discovery that matter most. Time is different for all of us. Paths are different for all of us. The only way to be truly content and live your life well is to accept where you are at every moment and look forward each step to seeing where you go next. You WILL find your way. That’s a promise.

 **takashishirogone:** We’re here to help ALL of you, however we can. We’ve been where you are, we have tips, we love you.

 **mattatta:** We and all the rest of your families and friends are here to help. Don’t forget that.

 **alluring:** YOU’RE NOT ALONE YOU HOOLIGANS WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **alluring:** and we have a conference session starting in 10 and have to leave now, love you all, LANCE DO NOT HESITATE TO MESSAGE US EVEN WHILE WE’RE BUSY. You’re more important than an academic pissing match between two rivals told through a saga of vaguely passive aggressive research article titles.

 **mattatta:** Amen to that. GODSPEED AND GO LOOSE KIDS, hang in there!

 **takashishirogone:** We love you! Go! Be your great selves!

 **pidgeotto:** LOVE YOU TOO

 **hunkerdink:** LOVE YOU

 **romellifluous:** How did I get so lucky to meet up with you all  <3

 **shayliens:** YOU ALL ROCK WE LOVE YOU TOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if this chapter was long winded, it's kind of been a vent chapter for me personally lol <3 THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER ILY ALL KEEP ROCKING ON

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I’d love to hear what you liked most, and if there’s anything you want to see in particular!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @goldkirk and on Twitter at @ottermelons!


End file.
